


Mission in the Land of the Four Elements

by Enmy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmy/pseuds/Enmy
Summary: At the beginning of the Great War the Avatar who was supposed to keep the balance between the four elements disappeared allowing the Fire Nation to attack the other nations. Yukio takes it upon himself so seek help from another world and find the Avatar.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender

Mission in the Land of the Four Elements

Prologue

The veil of darkness covered the former Earth Kingdom village, forcing people back to the safety of their homes for the night. The darkness signaled the end of a hard day's work for the people in the Fire Nation colony, a sign that it was time to rest and hope that a better day would come tomorrow.

As night settled, activity in the village dwindled. Even the patrol of Fire Nation guards had thinned after sun set, and that was exactly what Yukio was counting on.

There was no time to rest, not for a young boy with big plans for that night.

One hundred years ago, the Fire Nation had started the Great War against all the other nations. That was the moment when the nations hadneeded the Avatar the most, but he vanished without a trace, and had never beenseen since. After that, things just got worse: the Air Nomads were wiped out first being the more peaceful and vulnerable nation and few in numbers, followed by the attacks on the Water Tribes that caused the death of many water benders especially in the less united Southern Tribe . And, last but not least, the Earth Kingdom suffered several defeats at the border against the Fire Nation's troops.

Now, many villages in the Earth Kingdom had fallen under the Fire Nation as colonies, and their people had to work under the rule of the dreadful fire lord Ozai, living in fear for their lives every day.

Yukio's parents hadtold him that there was still hope; that they had to believe in the Avatar, believe that he, or she would return some day to save the world; that they just had to hang on a while longer until that moment came. But Yukio knew better. He had lost hope a long time ago. The Avatar wasn't coming to save them. If anyonewanted to be saved, they would have to do something about it themselves.

He had a plan he had been working on for almost three years now ever since he found out about the veil and the world behind it. The plan itself wasn't anything special, but it took him a long time to find out how to open a portal to the other side of the veil.

And tonight was the night when he would open that portal.

He slowly opened the door to his house and searched the streets for any sign of Fire Nation soldiers patrolling the area, then carefully made his way to an abandoned building at the outskirts of the village, taking a longer but safer path through the peripheral streets. He blocked the entrance using his earth bending and started drawing a complicated seal on the floor. The seal had several circular intricate layers and characters in an ancient, almost forgotten language that was used during the time of the first Avatar. It was said that the first Avatar himself created this seal after a journey in the spirits' world but feared to pass down its knowledge, except for a chosen few, to a world that was not yet ready to receive it.

The procedure was complicated, and he had to concentrate to get it right. Layer after layer of different shapes appeared by his hand with a precision mastered after months of practice. Each addedlayer played an equally important part in opening the portal. Yukio knew that well, because he understood the nature of the veil. The veil was nothing more than a combination of the elements, so all he had to do was to remove with each layer the effect each element had upon the veil. First there was darkness, the element all the others started from, the primordial form of all elements. Second was lightning, the first form of condensed energy. Third was fire, an element that derived from lightning and made the connection with the others. The fourth element was air, followed by water, and thenearth. The last layer of the seal represented light, the opposite element of darkness. There was much ancient knowledge behind this seal that very few people mastered but Yukio was certain that he got it right.

The intricate pattern took time to complete. Minutes dragged into hours as Yukio's charcoal scraped designs on the abandoned building's stone floor. With the final stroke, the lines making up the seal glowed with a faint blue light. When the seal was complete, Yukio moved to stand, and was surprised to find that his muscles ached from crouching over his work. How much time had passed since he'd started? At his feet, the seal had started to glow with preternatural light.

Yukio stepped in the middle of the circular design and closed his eyes. This is it. It's now or never, he thought. He concentrated to get chi energy intohis forehead; hethen pushed it into his feetspreading it into the ground like roots making a seal glow brighter. For a moment, it felt as if he got inside a whirlpooland he became dizzy, his head spinning round and round as he forced to keep his concentration over the task at hand. Then just as soon as it all started, it finished and he took his time to regain his composure before he opened his eyes. He was not used to this.

Yukio opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a forest but he could see lights in the distance, a village maybe. His plan had worked.

Unfortunately, this was also the end of his plan. He couldn't prepare for anything that happened beyond coming through the veil when he had no idea what he would encounter on the other side. From now on, he would just have to improvise.

He needed to get to someone who could help them fight against the Fire Nation. He knew it wouldn't be that easy.

In his world most people didn't know about the world on the other side of the veil. And since he had never heard of portals being opened between the two worlds before, Yukio guessed he could safely assume that the people on this side didn't know much, either. In other words, he couldn't be strait forward with anyone in this world about where he came from, or how he'd gotten there.

He hoped he wasn't too deep into the forest. Luckily, he didn't have to walk far before coming across a road that would lead to the village. It was still dark here, too, which meant he still had some time to think of a plan to follow before the day broke and he was more likely to run into the people of this world.

He continued walking when he noticed a two story building with large windows and tall wooden doors with carvings on it and two statues guarding it on both sides, the sight of which gave him an idea…


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud knock on the large wooden door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in" the Godaime Hokage said with a defeated voice.

She was tired of all the paper work she had to do and just when she was about to convince Shizune, her secretary, to let her take a break and give back her bottle of sake, a ninja came to report a strange incident.

She hoped there was nothing too big going down because she had no jounins to spare and involving anbu in this was out of the question. However she couldn't be sure just yet, so the best thing she could do was to call team Kakashi and hope that they would get to the bottom of this incident.

The door to her office opened and three teenagers entered the room, the last one to enter closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

"What's wrong sensei?" the only girl in the group asked. She knew the Hokage well, after all she was her teacher, but she had never seen her sensei so worried before. Something bad must have happened she thought as she looked at the Godaime. Her brows were furrowed and her elbows propped on her desk, the chin resting against her laced fingers which covered her red lips from the girl's view. Her eyes were fixed on the paper lying in front of her that the girl assumed was a report.

"I'm not sure" the Godaime shifted a little looking at the group. "There was a weird report from the library this morning."

"The library?" a boy with blonde hair asked confused as he looked at the Hokage with wide blue eyes getting everyone's attention. For as long as they had been ninjas the three had never heard of missions that came from the library except for D ranks that involved organizing books and scrolls on categories which were some of the most boring missions the blond could think of. Nothing big ever happened there even though they did have a section with forbidden scrolls. It wasn't as interesting as the one in the Hokage Tower though, in the blonde's opinion. He knew that because he had sneaked in the small library in the Hokage Tower more than once.

"They reported some scrolls missing" the Hokage explained "The problem is that those particular scrolls are holding secret information about forbidden jutsu and kekkei genkai. They had been found in Orochimaru's hideout before he was declared a nukenin." That could have been a problem indeed. It was known all throughout Konoha that Orochimaru, one the three sannin had carried genetically experiments, trying to reproduce different kekkei genkai.

"You think he came back after them, baa-chan?" the blonde spoke once again.

The Godaime changed her mood in a second and hit the table with both fists making cracks in the oak wood. She would have to change the table again, for the second time in a month, but she didn't care.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, brat?" she spat at the blonde boy but her fit didn't affect him at all. He was used to this kind of treatment from the threatening woman in front of him.

She sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself once again. It wasn't as if getting angry would do any good. The boy in front of her would never listen to her anyway not when it came to showing respect to his elders.

"He may be, but there is more to it. The guard from the library said that the scrolls were stolen by a boy who was using douton. Apparently he forced his way in with earth jutsu, stole the scrolls and ran into the woods. The guard followed him but as soon as they entered the woods he vanished into thin air."

"What's the big deal?" the blond asked again "Kakashi sensei does that all the time." Indeed there was nothing special in a teleportation jutsu. Ninjas used it all the time even in their every day life.

"The guard said that there was a blue light when the boy vanished. It doesn't sound like a normal teleportation justsu. I want you three to investigate this and report to me as soon as you have some information."

The three ninjas nodded, knowing that the conversation was over and they were dismissed, they left.

They all followed the guard from the library in the woods up to the place where the boy vanished. To their surprise the place was within village boundaries. If anyone would have tried to enter or escape the village during the night the anbu patrolling the outskirts of the village would have noticed. It would have been a difficult task even for a jounin.

"You can leave now." The third member of the group, a black haired boy, dismissed the guard "We'll take it from here." The guard nodded and bowed politely then disappeared leaving a trace of smoke behind him.

The girl noticed something on the ground and kneeled down beside it to examine it closer.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked getting closer to his team mate.

"It looks like some sort of seal. I've never seen anything like it before though." The blonde gave the strange image on the ground, barely detectable due to the grass, a puzzled look confirming what Sakura previously said. It was odd that it was even there since it didn't look like it was drawn or scratched in the ground.

"It's as if it was…burned…in the ground!?" The blonde tried to express his feeling but was at a loss of words in front of the strange design.

"Then there is nothing we can do here" the black haired boy said as he turned to leave. Sakura used to be the best student in class during their academy days and if she didn't know anything about this, then there was no reason to waste time there any longer.

"Hey, teme, we have a mission here. You can't just leave like that without even trying!" the blonde shouted.

"And I suppose you have a better idea, dobe?" the boy stopped in his track and turned around to give his friend a questioning look.

"Um….no." The blonde looked at the ground defeated. The black haired boy searched his pockets and took out a scroll and a pen, writing something down.

"Then let's go!" he said as he rolled the scroll. "Sakura…will you send a kuchiose with this at the Hokage?" The girl quietly nodded as she took the scroll he handed over to her.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" the blonde asked a bit frustrated as Sakura was making hand seals for her summoning jutsu.

"We're going to the library to look for information about that seal. We don't know what it is so we might have to look in the forbidden archive and we need permission from the Hokage for that." She filled him in.

"Oh…" the blond scratched the back of his head as he looked embarrassed at his friends. "That sounds like a plan…."

"Not really but it's better than anything you would come up with" the raven muttered loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Hey, I heard that smart ass!" the blond shouted back but the other didn't bother to give him more attention.

They had been searching through books and scrolls about seals for hours now and yet they found nothing. The blonde had given up looking a long time ago and was leaning over the table with his head on top of his folded hands, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"It's no use" Sakura sighed "There's nothing here. We might just as well start with the forbidden scrolls right now. Naruto, why don't you make yourself useful and bring here some scrolls from the forbidden section?" The permission from the Hokage came not so long ago and the librarian opened the door to the forbidden section for them but Sakura wanted to be sure that she didn't miss anything of importance before she entered the previously looked room.

The blonde got up from his comfortable seat, glad that there was finally something for him to do that he didn't find deadly boring. "Sure thing Sakura-chan" he added before disappearing in the next room.

A few minutes later he was back with a handful of scrolls about seals and put them on the table for his friends to examine in detail "I'll go get more" he added before he disappeared again in the next room.

He looked around for scrolls and books that might have information about seals, searching each shelf in the dusty room and coughing every time dust fell from the shelves irritating his nose. Getting the scrolls out of the shelves and unrolling them raised a lot of dust in the room making it hard to breathe. Cleaning all this dust would be a good D rank mission he thought, although he knew that no D rank would involve the forbidden section, but hey, a bored boy can dream.

"Seals…..let's see…..no…not here either…." Then his eyes landed on a book covered in black leather. The only strange thing about the book was the fact that there was nothing written on the cover, no title, no author, nothing. Naruto grabbed the book and whipping the dust off of it carefully he opened it. Based on the yellow color of the pages and the faded color of the writing he could tell it must be old.

On the first page there were four drawings representing four elements: earth, fire, air and water. He looked confused at the book, scratching the back of his head. Why were there only four elements? They had to be five, right? There was also lightning, he was sure about that. Naruto had never been the smartest guy around but even he knew that much. He turned to the next page where the first chapter of the book was and started reading but eventually concluded that he understood nothing. The book was talking about some veil mumbo jumbo and he didn't recall learning anything about that at the academy, but then again he knew better than to trust the amount of information he did remember from his school days. It might be a better idea to show Sakura the book. After all she used to be the best student in their class when it came to theory.

Deciding that, he closed the book and took it to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, look at this book! It's weird. It mentions four elements but for some reason it doesn't mention lightning." The girl was about to shout at Naruto for disturbing her for something stupid but then she thought again. It was a forbidden book after all, it couldn't be something stupid.

She took the book from the boy's hands and started reading. After studying the book for a while she broke the silence once more.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you should take a look at this" The two boys went next to her, one to her left and the other to her right, and looked at the symbols she was pointing at.

"These resemble the seal from the forest, don't they?" They weren't identical but from her fuuin jutsu experience she knew that some seals had more than one layer. The pictures in the book looked like layers of the seal from the forest. "We should take this to the Hokage."

Naruto gave the drawings a careful look. Sakura was right, they looked like layers of the fuuin in the forest but it still wasn't enough. The seal in the forest had more layers they knew nothing about.

An hour later they were back in the Hokage's office waiting for the blonde woman to tell them something. She started reading as soon as they handed her the book and up until now she said nothing. Then suddenly, without further notice she closed it.

"I never thought it would be this complicated" she said "I haven't heard of anyone to cross the veil since shinobi started to combine the elements with their chakra, and even that is an ancient legend." She sighed "I'm afraid that you would have to go on the other side and find the scrolls."

"Wait" Sasuke said "What legend are you talking about?"

"The legend says that the Sage of the Six Paths was the first to find a way to cross the veil to a different world. When he came back he created the bases of fuuton, douton, mokuton, suiton and raiton. It is said that the people on the other side of the veil had known how to control the elements for much longer than us. As far as we know now, this boy wasn't even using douton" she concluded.

"And how are we supposed to get on the other side?" Sakura added. "The seal from the forest is much more complicated than the seals in the book."

"I'll leave that part to Naruto." The Godaime said not at least concerned. Naruto's companions however were giving the two odd looks. Had the Hokage gone completely crazy from the pressure? This was a difficult task and they needed a fuuin jutsu expert not some idiot like Naruto. "Take the book and study it well then report to me when you are ready. You are dismissed!"

Naruto took the book that lay on the Hokage's desk and left the room, his team mates however pretended not to hear that they had been dismissed and stayed even after the echo of the blonde's footsteps faded in the long hallway.

"With all the respect sensei how can you leave this to Naruto? He's an idiot!" Sakura shouted not being able to control her annoyance anymore.

"Enough!" To her surprise the one to talk was not the one she shouted at in the first place. She turned to look at her team mate and saw him with his fists clenched and his head tucked down, long, black bangs covering his eyes from her view. "You have no right to call him that." He added on a lower tone. "Still, I too wish to know why you made such a decision, Hokage-sama."

"Well, I shouldn't be the one telling you this. And if Naruto didn't tell you then I suppose you didn't earn his trust, so it's your fault that you don't know why I made this decision." The Godaime sighed after scolding them. However she knew that she has to tell them something after all or she will never get rid of them. "Minato, Naruto's father was one of the best fuuin users that Konoha ever had and so were the Uzumakis. After finding out who his parents were Naruto became interested in fuuins. Now, his interest in fuuins is the only connection he has with his father." The blonde sighed and rested her chin on her hands once again. That brat always made her worry even though she knew very well that this was the last thing he intended. He needed to open up to people, to let them know his true self instead of hiding everything behind a happy-go-lucky mask.

He was a complicated character with a complicated life and perhaps she cared for him too much for her own good.

Somehow that didn't surprise Sasuke. He had known for a long time that there was more to Naruto than he allowed to be seen. What he hated however was the fact that other people didn't bother to try and see behind that mask of his. That's what annoyed him the most at Sakura. She was always too preoccupied to give Sasuke attention and never gave Naruto a closer glance. She easily assumed that he was an idiot because he was always fooling around.

He decided to leave things as they were for now and not ask the Hokage more questions. What she had said earlier made him feel uneasy because he knew she was right and he didn't put much effort to change things up until now, but he made a promise to himself to find the real Naruto behind the mask of the idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto didn't leave his apartment in the past two days except for a trip to the library with a quick stop to buy some food and one to the woods to make some detailed drawings on the seal there. There was a lot of work to be done if he wanted to understand the fuuin especially since it wasn't from their world. Some symbols were easily found in the specialized literature for fuuin jutsu but other symbols just resembled more or less those found in books.

He had been studying the symbols in the fuuin for hours, struggling with the layers that he understood less and was about to take a break and make some instant ramen when someone knocked on his door. He went to open it a bit annoyed by the unexpected disturbance.

"Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised. His dark haired team mate was the last person he had expected to come and visit him.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke said as he made his way in, past Naruto, who was still too surprised to voice his thoughts. "Apparently it's a good thing I came here too. Are you really going to eat that?" Sasuke motioned with his head towards the instant ramen cup that sat on the table "Did you have any properly cooked meals these days?"

"What can I say, I like ramen" Naruto pouted before closing the door "What are you doing here anyway, teme?" he repeated his previous question "Don't tell me you suddenly care if I eat healthy food or not" he laughed and received a glare from his team mate.

"We have a mission, dobe, remember? I came to see if you made any progress."

"I see…" Naruto grabbed the cup of ramen and sat on one end of the sofa taking a slurp of noodles "You don't believe I can do this…." He almost whispered not really surprised but still a bit disappointed. However Sasuke heard him. He had to admit that he did have his doubts about Naruto being able to complete this task but not because he considered Naruto stupid, no; it was because it really was a complicated seal. He went to sit on the sofa, next to Naruto and he noticed all the papers, scrolls and books scattered on the table and on the floor.

"So, did you figure anything out? Sasuke was already impatient but his voice was as calm as always.

"Well…in a few words" Naruto started "This is the seal, right?" he grabbed a paper from the floor and gave it to Sasuke. The brunet nodded in agreement. "And these are the layers…" Naruto took a larger paper that was on his table which presented all the seal's layers in separate drawings made in different colors and once again gave it to Sasuke "These four layers" he started, pointing them for Sasuke are just as Sakura-chan said: fire, air, earth and water and this one is lightning. The symbols around each layer are unfamiliar to me but my best guess is that they are needed to break the effect of the elements. Now I didn't know what the first layer and the last one were and I wasn't sure if they represented elements or something else until I realized that the first one reminds me of Orochimaru's curse seals so I did some research on it and the best assumption I came up with is that it represents darkness, so the other one should represent light to close the circle. The symbols here describe effects that each layer has upon the whole structure; they kind of keep the layers together and make them work as a whole. Layered seals need that. We still need to find a way to activate it though." He took another sip of his favorite miso ramen.

"Well then, let's go!" Sasuke stood up and made his way to the door while Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"Go where?"

"To tell the Hokage and get Sakura, baka. We're going to the woods."

"Right" the blonde agreed finishing the rest of his ramen in one slurp and put the bowl in the sink before following Sasuke out. He didn't know what Sasuke wanted to do yet but any help was welcomed.

Less than an hour later the three teammates were back in the woods and Sakura was trying to focus her chakra in the seal that laid on the ground beneath her, her hands glowing blue as she used some medical technique but nothing happened. Her chakra control was the best by far among the three of them so they all agreed that Sakura should try first.

"I'm done" she stood up and clenched her fists in annoyance "I'm tired and this is obviously not working. I did what you asked me to, Naruto, but it doesn't work. I'm not following your instructions anymore because they are obviously wrong." She was about to continue with her rambling when a silhouette came towards them from within the woods.

"They are not completely wrong." The silhouette came out of the shadows and they noticed that he was a boy around their age with black hair and grey eyes, about Sasuke's height and wearing clothes with an unfamiliar design, holding some rolled scrolls in his hands.

"You!" Naruto jumped and pointed his finger to the boy "You're the thief!"

"Ah, you mean these?" The boy looked at the scrolls in his hand as if he had forgotten that he had them in the first place. "I don't need them. You can have them back." He tossed the scrolls to Naruto who caught them clumsily. "I didn't want them to begin with. By the way, my name is Yukio and I need to talk to someone who can fight around here."

"Go on then!" Sasuke measured Yukio from head to toe looking for a hint that the boy was lying.

"No, you don't get it. We're talking about fighting in a war here not about playing house."  
"We're ninjas, we fight all the time." Naruto crossed his hands above his chest, an insulted look plastered on his face.

"If you wish, you can see the leader of our village, ask the Hokage to assign someone for your mission and pray that you don't get sent to jail for trespassing and stealing." With the way Sasuke presented the situation Yukio wasn't in a favorable position. He sighed.

"Fine, but this is not an easy task." The boy looked defeated since his plan didn't work the way he had expected it to. He expected to find some experienced fighters, not some teenagers who looked so different from one another that he wouldn't even be surprised if they couldn't work together as a team. The original plan had been to find as many powerful warriors as possible to help the colonies free themselves from the Fire Nation; instead he would have to change the plan since he only found three people to help and even those were kids.

"Yukio, tell us more about the mission. I promise that Sasuke and I will do our best to help." Said raven gave Sakura a deadly glare that she didn't notice. Once again she completely ignored Naruto, as if he wasn't even there.

"On the other side of the veil there are four nations. People from each nation have the ability to bend one element, corresponding to their nation. However, there is one person who can bend all four elements, one person who has the responsibility to keep the balance between the four nations, the Avatar. But the Avatar disappeared one hundred years ago and ever since then the Fire Nation became stronger than the others and they started a war in order to conquer the world. I need you to find the Avatar."

"One hundred years is a long time, I'm sure your Avatar is dead, Yukio." Sakura pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He is the Avatar; even if he dies he is reborn. It is a cycle that has not been broken for a very long time. If he did die a hundred years ago, he would have been reborn and someone would have to know something about it. So…I'm sure he's alive somewhere…." He concluded.

"Then let's go find him!" Naruto jumped full of excitement.

"Dobe, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What now, teme?"

"We should take the scrolls back to the library first."

"Oh, yeah….I almost forgot about them." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he often did when he was embarrassed and grinned.

Yukio gave the two boys a helpless look. His fear that they wouldn't be able to get along was confirmed and the blond one seemed a useless idiot. Why did he have to have such bad luck?

The night was young when they crossed the veil to the Earth Kingdom and left the Fire Nation colony to start what would be their most challenging mission so far.

After they got far enough from the troops patrolling the outskirts of the colony, they stopped to make a plan. Yukio unfolded a map of the world.

"Right now we are here" he said pointing with a finger a small dot on the map "in the Earth Kingdom. The volcanic islands over there are the Fire Nation. The water tribes are at the South and North Pole, and over here" he made a circle on the map with his finger "used to live the air nomads.

"Used to?" Sakura asked, pushing him to elaborate on the subject.

"Yes. The Fire Nation killed them all" Yukio explained, a tint of rage in his voice.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked "I thought you said that the Fire Nation wanted to conquer the world not to kill everyone."

"Because that was where the Avatar was born. They needed to kill the Avatar before they made another move, and I guess luck was on their side because the Avatar disappeared." Yukio explained with sadness in his voice. He was really hoping that these kids from the other side could help their world and find the Avatar because as far as he was concerned he did everything he could.

"From what you are saying it is safe to assume that if we find an airbender he must be the Avatar." Sasuke said.

"Yes."

"But if the Avatar that was born among the air nomads died, then the Avatar would not know how to airbend." Sakura pointed out.

"True."

"How do we find him then? Do you have any idea where he could be born?" Naruto asked becoming impatient. This discussion wasn't getting them any more clues than they already had, which was none.

"The Avatar is born according to the Avatar cycle and in this cycle after air comes water. If you are willing to start your search in the water tribes I would suggest not bothering with the Northern Water Tribe. If he was there someone would have known. The Southern Water Tribe however was damaged by several Fire Nation attacks. Their benders were killed or taken hostages so there is a high possibility that the Avatar is there somewhere undiscovered."

Sasuke pondered on Yukio's words and realized that things were worse than they imagined.

"If that is true than the Avatar may not even know how to bend" he concluded.

"Yes there is a possibility." Yukio agreed "I know I'm asking a lot from you but you are our only hope now" he almost pleaded.

"What are we going to do now Sasuke?" Sakura broke the silence that settled between them after Yukio left them to rest for the night "We've never started a mission with so little information before. He could be anywhere and anyone. Yukio didn't give us a way to identify him by…"

"He did say that the guy could bend all the elements…" Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"And what are we supposed to do? Get a demonstration from every old person we see? How can you be such an idiot Naruto? I swear that I…."

"Will you two stop already? You're both being annoying." Sasuke sighed, relieved that his two companions stopped talking. He was sure that he would get a migraine from Sakura's bitching sooner or later. For the weakest fighter in the team Sakura sure had a big mouth. It wasn't as if she couldn't fight, no, her brute strength was terrifying and she was also a good medical nin but she still overestimated herself when Naruto was involved. Sasuke thought that maybe her attitude towards Naruto was what made the blond hide his true self from them. "And besides he might not even know how to bend, it's a dead end" he said before making himself comfortable on a mattress and try to get an eye shut. He decided to forget about their mission for now and decide what to do on the next day, when Naruto's voice distracted him.

"We could teach him" the blonde said.

Sakura knocked Naruto in the head with her fist.

"Ouch" the blonde whined "What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"And how are you going to do that? You can't bend!" the pink haired girl pointed out.

"But the Hokage did say that the Sage of the Six Paths learned how to combine chakra with elements while he was here, from the benders maybe. It might work the other way around too." Sasuke understood Naruto's point of view, disappointing Sakura who was expecting Sasuke to trash Naruto for his stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

After having breakfast and saying their goodbyes to Yukio they started their journey towards the Southern Water Tribe hoping that they will find the Avatar there. They passed through the part of the Earth Kingdom that was under the Fire Nation's influence noticing how depressing everything was. Run down houses and orphan children in the streets, trying to get something to eat was all there was left from what once was a beautiful town. Naruto looked at a group of kids who were pushing the youngest one to try and steal an apple from the nearby grocery store. It was his initiation, if he couldn't get food for himself and the group then he would be left out and probably die. The blond turned around not wanting to think of that anymore. He was an orphan too, but he never knew his parents. These children however had parents and lost them in a war and not only that they had to live with their loss but had to survive too in a town that lived in poverty and constant fear for their lives. This made him appreciate more what they had back home. It was true that they were ninjas, and thus they had to fight, but at the end of a mission they could go back to a home in a peaceful village at a comfortable life, something that these people didn't have for years.

Naruto was determined to do something for these people even if they were from a different world, because no one deserved to be treated like that, no one deserved to be enslaved.

By night fall they got far enough from the colonies and reached a lake.

"Why won't you admit that we're lost?" Naruto asked Sakura who was in charge of the map and guiding them to the nearest port.

Sakura stopped running and turned to Naruto with a frown on her face "We're not lost, Naruto. We will get there tomorrow."

"Hey why don't we ask those guys over there?" the blonde said pointing his finger towards a group of kids that was setting camp by the lake. "I bet they will say that we're lost too."

"Hey" he shouted as he approached a little girl dressed in green earth kingdom clothes. "Do you know which way is the port?" he asked.

"Sure" she tapped her finger on her chin a few times; pretending to think about the answer "That way!" she eventually said pointing towards the lake.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, proud that he had been right all along "I told you we were lost." He told Sakura.

"No we're not. The port is south from here" Sakura gave the map another look even though she was sure that she was right, then she raised a finger in the opposite direction to emphasize her point. She was about to scold Naruto a bit too but was interrupted by an older girl with dark hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Could you tell us how far the port is?" Sakura asked, dropping the frown that she saved only for Naruto and putting a polite smile in its place.

"I would say about two days and a half if you walk there" the dark haired girl said.

"But it will only take you one if you fly there!" a bald boy, about 12 years old that appeared out of nowhere grinned at them.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing "One day if we fly he says" he managed to say holding his stomach and trying not to fall from laughter.

"Well, we can't fly but if we go full speed we might get there in a day and a half" Sakura concluded "Thank you!"

"We'll set camp here tonight and be on our way in the morning" Sasuke decided for all of them.

"We already set our camp, why don't you join us?" the older girl spoke once again. "But where are my manners? My name is Katara and these are Aang and Toph" she said motioning a hand towards the boy and the other girl "And over there is Sokka, my brother" she motioned towards an older boy who was trying to start a fire further away from them.

"Thank you" Sakura said politely. "My name is Sakura by the way and these are Sasuke and Naruto."

The three ninja set their camp near the kids' camp and Sasuke decided to help Sokka start the fire since apparently the other was having a hard time with it. He went near the pile of wood and making a few hand signs he used a small katon jutsu to light it up, making the boy jump a few feet behind and reach for his weapon.

"You!" he pointed at Sasuke "You're from the Fire Nation!" he shouted with both fear and determination in his voice, which Sasuke found quite amusing.

"No, I'm not" Sasuke answered calmly.

"That wasn't fire bending Sokka" the younger boy, apparently sharper than his friend pointed out.

"But he….he just…he started the fire!" the older boy tried to make a point failing epically.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Katara was curious now that Aang pointed out that the raven was not bending.

"No. We are actually looking for someone" Sakura said as they all gathered around the fire. "That's why we are on our way to the Southern Water Tribe" she concluded.

"The Southern Water Tribe? Who are you looking for?" Katara was suddenly very curious.

"Do you know the place?" Naruto asked.

"My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe" she explained.

"Do you happen to know anything about the Avatar?" Sakura asked.

Katara hesitated to answer. Instead she gave Aang a concerned look as if she was expecting the boy to answer Sakura's question instead. This didn't go unnoticed by the three ninjas. Aang dropped his gaze to the ground wishing that the subject would be dropped but he knew that would not happen.

"Why are you looking for him?" he finally asked, his voice barely audible.

"We were given a mission" Sasuke stated bluntly. He didn't want to give the others more information than was needed at the time.

"Aren't you angry with him?!" Aang suddenly burst. "He abandoned everyone, he failed!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto started "But how do you know the Avatar is a man? As far as we know the Avatar could be anyone!" he continued keeping his eyes on the boy watching carefully every move. Aang diverted his gaze from the others in embarrassment. He was pondering the answer he should give the blonde and in secret thanked Katara who came to his rescue.

"Why should we tell you anything when we know nothing about you? You seem to have some powers that we know nothing about. As far as we know you could be working with the Fire Nation."

"We're not working for the Fire Nation" the blonde started "We are ninja from another world. We were contacted by someone in the colonies and asked to look for the Avatar because, apparently only the Avatar can save this world from the Fire Nation. And I think we just found him." He said the last words looking strait towards Aang and not noticing a pink haired kunoichi that was giving him a surprised look. She also came to the conclusion that Aang was the Avatar but never assumed that Naruto was sharp enough to notice.

There was an awkward silence that settled upon the group. The only noise that broke the silence was the wood cracking in the fire.

Aang's secret had been revealed earlier than he expected, earlier than he was ready to uncover it. Up until then the only ones who knew were Sokka, who had found him in the iceberg along with his sister, and his two masters: Katara, his waterbending teacher and Toph, his earthbending teacher. He had planed to keep it that way too for some time, at least until he mastered the four elements. His lack of ability had been the reason that he gave his friends for staying hidden, but deep inside he knew there was more to it. One could lie to others but one could not lie to himself. His shame and guilt were his real reason for hiding. He wasn't ready to face the people, to hear what they had to say about him abandoning them when the war started and disappearing for a hounded years while they had lost their loved ones in the war, while they had suffered, while they had died without any hope for a better day. He was torn between the two options. Keeping the secret was inviting but what good did it do when his own mind would not give him peace so he thought about something to say for a while but eventually he decided to tell them the truth. There was no way to lie now that the blonde figured it out anyway. Maybe the others did too, but that didn't matter any more. It was about time that he took responsibility for what happened a long time ago and stop running from his past.

"You're right" he told the blonde "You found him. I am the Avatar, but I'm afraid that I can't save the world as you think…I only master airbending, I still need to learn a lot about waterbending and earthbending, as for mastering fire bending….I haven't started yet." Then his mood suddenly changed and giving Sasuke a hopeful smile he asked "Can you teach me?"

"No" was all that the raven said.

"Oh come on Sasuke?" the blonde pleaded "Don't be such a jerk and at least try…"

The raven sighed "Naruto, I can't bend and I don't even know how this bending thing works." The blonde thought about it for a while then came with the most brilliant idea (?). "How about if I figure out how bending works with my Rasen Shuriken? I can teach you after that."

"Out of the question." Sasuke stopped him. "You should only use that jutsu if needed."

"Don't worry, I'll only do it twice?" Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke who was standing beside him.

"No."

"Once?" Naruto leaned even closer invading Sasuke's private space. He knew how much the raven hated to have someone so close to him unless it was in battle and he was going to use this to get what he wanted.

"No." Sasuke didn't give in to Naruto's teasing. The Uchiha was stronger than that.

Aang was looking at them very interested. This Rasen Shuriken thing sounded cool and he wanted to see it and seeing how Sasuke was against it was making him even more eager.

"Please, just once" he eventually interrupted the two boys giving Sasuke a pleading look.

Sasuke apparently gave up seeing how both Naruto and Aang were against him and he only gave them a "hm" before turning his back and leaving the group. He didn't like the idea of Naruto using such a dangerous jutsu just for fun. He had seen Naruto use it in battle before, more than once, and he was well aware of the damage that it did not only to whatever it touched but to Naruto too. The last time Naruto used it he ended up in hospital under Tsunade's strict supervision and Sasuke promised himself to never let that happen again.

Aang had his full attention on Naruto and that made the blonde a bit embarrassed.

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?" Naruto asked not wanting to completely destroy the camp. The two boys went further away from the fire, at a safe distance and Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Well…I can't really do this alone…" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He had never done demonstrations like this before, well he had actually but that was in front of Konohamaru and his friends and he was teaching them his secret technique Oiroke no jutsu, not that he didn't like to show off his abilities, no, he never failed to do that but only on the battle field or on the training grounds during a spar "So I'm going to need some help" he concluded.

"Can I help?" Aang asked a bit confused. Why would the blonde drag him over there all alone if he needed help? Why not get one of his friends along?

"No, no…I didn't mean it like that" Naruto said before making the familiar hand seal for Kage Bunshin no jutsu and making a clone appear. Aang watched with wide eyes how the second Naruto shaped a yarn made out of a blue light thread in the first Naruto's hand. It looked like a strong wind was compressed in the blue ball but it didn't look like airbending at all. As soon as the ball was as big as a tennis ball the second Naruto disappeared and Naruto threw the ball into a tree, cutting it in two. "And I can make it even bigger" Naruto proudly said as he examined his work (destruction).

"Wow! How did you do that?" Aang jumped in the air and landed gracefully in front of Naruto due to his airbending.

"Well…my clone made a ball of chakra and I pushed the air element in it." He tried to explain.

"That doesn't make any sense" Aang said "Are you trying to say that you used chi to make the ball?" he gave it a try.

"No, it was chakra I tell you" Naruto said exasperated but fortunately for both of them Sakura interfered.

"Where we come from the vital energy that flows through our bodies is called chakra. Ninjas learn to focus that energy in different parts of their body and use it in different ways, for making clones, as a weapon, to crate illusions, or for healing. In some situations an element can be combined with the chakra making the technique more powerful. Naruto's jutsu uses air, while Sasuke's uses fire or lightning" she explained hoping that she cleared some of Aang's questions. They were from different worlds, different cultures and thus they were using different words for certain things.

"I think I understand. We call that energy chi but in bending we don't combine the element with the chi instead we use the chi to control the element" Aang explained.

"Oh" Naruto felt as if he failed a mission. He really hoped that they could help the Avatar master the elements but now he wasn't so sure that they could help at all.

Sasuke who had been watching them from afar approached the Avatar and the two ninjas.

"We could still help you with your training by being your opponents and by helping you to find masters." Sasuke's words gave Naruto a bit of hope. "We will join you on your journey and be your bodyguards until you finish your training" he added. "Now let's go back and make a plan" Sasuke started walking towards the fire where everyone else was. As soon as they joined the rest of the group Katara dragged Aang away once again.

"Are you going to trust them?" she asked concerned.

"They seem alright."

"But we barely know anything about them; we don't even know what they are capable of, besides making fire." She tried to make Aang change his mind.

"Naruto can also make clones and he's got this awesome trick that's more devastating than any airbending!" the Avatar said anxious "You should see it Katara, it's awesome."

Katara wasn't pleased with Aang's enthusiasm. Sometimes she felt that when things matter the most she was the only responsible one, the only one that thinks things trough. Sokka was way too immature even though he is older, Toph was still too young and besides, she was raised in a rich family where she had been overprotected. She didn't have time to learn about responsibility. And Aang, well…he was still a child, a one hundred and twelve years old child that she and Sokka found in an iceberg near their village a while ago and ever since then they had been traveling together to help Aang learn waterbending and find masters to teach him the other elements. Sometimes she wanted to be able to just sit and relax, not to worry about the Fire Nation soldiers, not to worry about tomorrow, just sit around and take things as they come, like Sokka did.

When Toph joined their group she had been grateful that there was another girl there to share thoughts with and talk to about girls' stuff and who could understand her. But Toph turned out to be a tomboy who could be even worse than Aang at times. Katara didn't know exactly how the younger girl turned out like that. Was it because of her strict parents and upbringing? Was she just rebelling or was it because she was blind and because of that she didn't care about things that other girls considered important.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to get going" Katara said the next morning as she tried to get Sokka and Toph out of their sleeping bags. Sokka was not a morning person but with the right trick it was easy to get him out of bed. Today for example Aang made Sokka believe that he had a rattle snake under the blanket. Toph on the other hand could not be tricked so easily and Katara was the only person persistent enough to get the younger girl out of her stone tent. Eventually Toph would get up but most of the times she would be grumpy for hours after that.

"Where are we heading to?" Naruto asked.

"We can't stay much in one place if we don't want the Fire Nation to find us" Aang explained.

"Then we change plans. Traveling around is wasting too much time that you could spend learning so we will find a safe, isolated place that Naruto and I will secure and all you have to do is master your bending." Sasuke came up with a plan for now that would both give the Avatar time to study and keep him safe and hopefully by the time he only had firebending left to master he would be strong enough to face the Fire Nation soldiers.

"And I know just the place" the young boy enthusiastically said "but it's far from here and it's not easy to reach by foot and I'm afraid Appa can't carry many more people" he continued sounding more concerned this time.

"Who's Appa?" Naruto asked confused.

"My flying bison" Aang explained before whistling. Soon enough a creature that looked like a furry bison with 6 legs came out of his hiding place in the woods. It stopped near Aang and licked him from toe to head in a friendly gesture. The ninja looked in awe at the gigantic animal wondering how a creature with no wings could fly.

"Can Appa carry one more person?" Naruto asked.

"One more would be fine. Who is coming with us?"

Hearing that one person will join them on Appa's back had Sokka plaster a devilish smile on his face, he placed a hand on Aang's back and gave him a lesson full of wisdom "Aang my boy, isn't it obvious? The lady is coming with us. You do not expect a lady to walk such a long distance." Aang gave him his full attention, engraving the older boy's wisdom in his head. Of course Sokka had to be right, how could he not notice such an obvious thing on his own?

"Actually…" Naruto broke their little master-student moment to reveal his own thoughts "I was thinking about me" he continued scratching the back of his head. He had never thought of letting Sakura ride and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. "I thought that if Appa can fly faster than we can run then we wouldn't know where to go. A clone could help us solve that problem."

"Naruto is right, besides if anything happens the clone can help you and it can also alert us" Sasuke further explained the plan seeing the puzzled faces that were looking at Naruto.

Naruto made a bunshin that mount on Appa's back to join the Avatar and his friends on their journey as Aang took off towards the land that used to belong to the air nomads.

"Where are we going?" the clone asked.

"There is a temple in the mountains. It's not as big as the four main air temples but it's much safer" Aang explained full of joy. He hadn't been in that place in a very long time and he missed it. The thought of seeing it again made him happy but also brought back memories. Back in the good old days it used to be his favorite temple but to him it didn't really matter where he lived as long as he was with his friends and most of all as long as he was with Gyatso, his mentor, his teacher, his friend.

Suddenly all the sad memories came back. He remembered the day when the monks decided that it was better for him to have another teacher and he was sent away to another temple where Gyatso was not allowed. He felt lonely back then. Not long before that day he was told that he was the Avatar and it hadn't been enough that he was not ready for such a great responsibility, but his friends also started to treat him differently, as if he was a different person than the one they already knew. He wasn't and he still isn't but at least now he is ready to stop running.

When he lost every single person that he cared about he couldn't take it anymore. All that he wanted to do was run. To where? He did not know, nor did he care. He foolishly thought back then that running might ease his pain, his loneliness, but it never did. It only brought more pain and misery to the world.

Naruto noticed the boy's change of mood, how distant he became as if he was trapped in thought and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It will be fine" he promised, encouraging the younger boy. "I'm here, no….we're here to help you make things right again."

The boy gave him a sad smile, a little bit encouraged by the ninja's words but not really convinced about their truthfulness. "I ran away when the war began. I can't change that. I froze myself in an iceberg numbing my entire existence for a hundred years, years that I know nothing about from experience." He felt guilty and he believed that this guilt will never entirely leave him even if in the end he might manage to make things right.

The entire time Naruto had his conversation with Aang he had been unaware of another boy studying him from head to toe. After a while, said boy decided to voice his bewilderment.

"Are you really Naruto or is there a difference between you and the Naruto down there" Sokka made a head motion towards the three ninjas that were running faster than the dark haired boy ever imagined anyone could.

"I am Naruto but at the same time I am not." The blond didn't really know how to explain the shadow clone. He, himself had needed a lot of time to understand the shadow clone's full potential even after he mastered the creation of the clones. "How should I put it? I am part of Naruto's chakra shaped to look like Naruto and have Naruto's abilities, knowledge and personality. I'm not as strong as the original though" he concluded.

"And how is Naruto going to know where we're going if you're here?" Now this question had a simple answer and the clone was happy to be asked an easy question for once.

"Naruto linked me to himself with a thin string of what you call chi, this way he can know where we are at all times."

"Oh….I see" Sokka rubbed his thumb against his chin trying to assimilate the information he received but he wasn't completely sure he understood everything. One thing was certain though. The ninja thing was nothing like bending.

It was interesting though so he decided to further investigate the matter during their journey.

It took them five days to reach the air temple. Appa would have needed only three but they didn't want to make the distance between them and the ninjas too large. No matter how fast they were, running took a lot more energy from them than airbending took from Appa and they needed to rest more.

Appa landed on the terrace in front of the temple and everyone got down from his back. Naruto was amazed. He had never seen such a view in his entire life. The temple was a tall, white structure, shaped like a mountain peak that fit naturally on the mountain it was built on. In front of the building there was a large semicircular terrace and there were two smaller ones on each side of the building together forming a clover like pattern. From the front of the large terrace one could see a waterfall right under their feet since the terrace and the temple itself were built on the top of a river and the front terrace ended right where the waterfall started.

Naruto looked down trying to estimate the height of the fall but all he could see was the water disappearing into the white, cotton like clouds. He looked around and noticed that there was no way to get there on foot for a normal person, well, not without being seen and without a lot of effort. The place was perfect indeed, he thought. He had never seen such a beautiful place in his entire life, not even in Kumogakure did he have such a feeling of complete freedom and peace as if he were in heaven and not on a mountain peak.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Four Elements also known as the Temple hidden in the clouds" Aang played the host since there was no one else there to welcome them. The nickname for this temple made Naruto laugh because it fit the place perfectly, even better than it fit the Village Hidden in the Clouds back in their world.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto, standing at the edge of the terrace leaning on the white railing for a better view of the fall below, asked the person that was closest behind him.

"Indeed…" the 12 years old girl answered.

"I've never seen anything like this before" he added still admiring the view.

"Me neither." Toph confirmed. The lack of enthusiasm in the girl's voice made him turn around just to see her spread on the terrace face down and eyes closed. 'So that's why it seemed to me that her voice came from somewhere below' he thought. The blonde laughed.

"Is that how you enjoy the view?" he asked only to have the dark haired girl get angry at him. She got half way up, holding herself up with one hand while the other was pointing accusingly at Naruto, green eyes fixing blue ones.

"Hey mister, I never came to tell you how to enjoy the view so why are you doing it to me? For your personal knowledge I'm not very fond of flying since I'm an earth bender and feeling earth under my feet for once is very enjoyable." Naruto felt a bit guilty. He never knew the girl had a problem with flying, maybe even heights but still she could enjoy the view too instead of sticking her face to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to say that you should give a closer look to the scenery, that's all."

"And why would I do that when I'm never going to see it better than I see it from down here." After a short pause she sighed. The blonde wasn't very sharp so she had to make herself clearer if possible. "Hello!" she said waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"What!?" Naruto's reaction was adorable. Even though she couldn't see it, Toph knew that Naruto almost fell over the rail in shock, as the information that just sunk in hit him hard.

He had traveled with their group for days but never noticed that she was blind. She always 'looked' people in the eye when speaking to them and never asked for help from anyone. She helped with the wood gathering and even though she went alone she always came back to camp. So how could she be blind?

Aang approached them with a white lemur on his shoulder which apparently enjoyed the younger boy's company.

"Do you think that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura need any help? I could go get them with Appa?" Aang offered pointing towards the bison sitting in front of the temple's large wooden doors but Naruto shook his head.

"They'll be here soon."

"Come on then, I'll show you around until the others catch up" Aang said loud enough to be heard by all his friends scattered on the terrace and at the entrance in the temple.

The temple was big, bigger than any Naruto has ever seen before, having all facilities needed by someone to live there. On the ground floor there was a large library room with a high ceiling and wooden, beautifully carved shelves. In the middle of the room were four wooden tables with chairs around them and two marble statues, one of them representing four animals among which Naruto recognized the dragon and flying bison and the other a woman dressed in attire that resembled Aang's. Seeing the blonde show interest in the statues Aang approached him to explain.

"Those are the four primordial benders: the dragon, the badger mole, the flying bison and the sea serpent." Naruto turned his gaze to the younger boy who was also contemplating the statue. "According to the legends the first people learned bending from the animals." He turned to look at Naruto "I don't know if that's true but I know Toph did. And that…" he pointed to the other statue "is Avatar Yang Chan. She built this temple."

Next to the library there was a large office that doubled as council room, a kitchen and dining hall that could easily fit 50 people, a medical facility area with three rooms and a large chamber filled with real size statues which were of the previous avatars as Aang explained.

The upper levels had the monks' private rooms, rooms for guests, a few smaller offices and storage rooms.

About half an hour later the clone told Aang that the ninjas arrived and it disappeared in a trace of smoke.

"So this is the Temple of Four Elements" Naruto said jumping on the small terrace on one side of the temple.

"How do you know its name?" Sakura asked.

"My clone vanished" the blonde explained. Sakura was a smart kunoichi and even though she didn't use shadow clones as often as Naruto did she knew everything about them including the fact that when a clone disappears the information that clone gathered returns to the one who made the clone. If Naruto's clone found something out from Aang then Naruto would know it now that the clone vanished. "Come on, they are this way" Naruto continued leading his team mates in the temple's great library where the others were.

Sakura looked around amazed. She had never seen such a big temple before and she had most certainly never seen a library in a temple. This particular library seemed to be at least half the size of the one in Konoha.

"Why is there a library this big in a temple?" she voiced her question to no one in particular.

"The airbenders were nomads so they didn't have many villages. They had always been peaceful people and more focused on the spiritual part of life rather than the material one. Seeing how they couldn't carry many books as they constantly traveled, they built temples all over their territory to serve as keepers of their nation's knowledge" Aang explained. "This temple is not the largest one but it does have one of the largest libraries in the country and fortunately it seems intact even after a hundred years." The pink haired kunoichi thought that this was one of the luckiest days in life. Getting to spend a while in an isolated place was not something that she had been looking forward to but she agreed to it since it was the best thing to do for now. Now however she had changed her mind completely. This was a rare opportunity to study another culture and maybe find something useful that she could use in her medical experience. She decided to spend the rest of the evening in the library looking around.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand did not have time to waste. There was a lot to do in order to secure the area. Naruto prepared tag bombs and Sasuke went to place them around the temple as well as some wire traps, then Naruto made seals around the temple so that they will be warned if any strangers come around.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on twinkle tows. Stop running and face that rock like a man!"

Aang had started his earthbending lessons early in the morning with not much enthusiasm. After breakfast he whined for a while, begging Katara to start with waterbending lessons and leave earthbending till after lunch but he was out of luck. Both girls agreed that Aang's earthbending was a complete disaster while his progress in waterbending was nice and steady. At first, Katara believed that Aang was not making any progress because Toph was not a good teacher but even after Katara became Toph's assistant things did not improve, the reason for this remaining a mystery to the young teachers.

Toph had been trying for over an hour to make Aang destroy the rocks that she was throwing at him without success and she was already exasperated. She would try anything right about now if someone came up with an idea.

She threw another bolder at Aang, but the Avatar jumped, airbending himself out of the way. He had no problem facing small stones flying at him but boulders, stone walls and small parts of the temple's terrace flying at him were just terrifying.

Toph sighed "I give up!" she said falling on her back on the stone terrace.

Sasuke, who had been watching the training with Naruto, left the stairs he had been sitting on to approach the three benders.

"I have a plan that might just work" he said receiving a look from both teachers and student "The problem here is that Aang already masters airbending and earth is the opposite of air. From what I've seen airbending is not an offensive style but defensive, while earthbending is offensive. Aang needs to be motivated to attack in order to earthbend." Everyone agreed with him. Up until then he didn't say anything new. Toph had been trying to do just that but did not succeed so she was looking forward to Sasuke's method.

"Naruto, come here!" the raven motioned the blonde to come closer "Go behind Aang" he ordered his team mate who nodded in return and took his position, as alert as any ninja on mission, behind the airbender.

Sasuke grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and concentrated a small amount of chakra in the tip of his fingers. As soon as enough chakra was gathered his fingers seemed to produce lightning which grew bigger as more chakra was focused and a sound similar to the one made by birds could be heard.

"If you want to stop my next attack I suggest that you earthbend" he said as he put his fingers through the bolder that remained motionless since Toph gave up, braking it into small pieces. Aang swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he realized what would happen to him if he got hit by that attack.

When Sasuke first launched his attack towards Aang, the other tried to dodge by airbending himself out of the way. It seemed easy actually since Sasuke wasn't very flexible when using this attack, but the Avatar apparently forgot about Naruto who jumped on top of him, taking him by surprise and making him fall to the ground right under Sasuke's lightning. For a moment there he was numb and in pain but still alive.

"Don't worry you won't die." Naruto gave him a hand to help him up "But I suggest that you bend a rock between you and Sasuke when he attacks next time. You shouldn't take Sasuke's chidori lightly especially when he takes it seriously."

Aang didn't know what a serious chidori looked like but he knew that he didn't want to feel one on his own skin. He got ready for the next attack preparing to dodge both Sasuke and Naruto this time and when he succeeded he laughed at the two ninja scattered on the floor under him. His fear was suddenly gone and he felt very content with himself but the feeling didn't last long because Sasuke got up and after he prepared another chidori, stronger than the last one, he opened his eyes which were now burning red. Aang didn't know what that meant but he had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm not going to miss again" the raven said focusing on his target. Naruto was also in position and ready.

The attack was coming fast and Aang was cornered. Then it all stopped as sudden as it began. Aang didn't really know how it happened but he managed to put a stone wall between him and Sasuke and the brunet's chidori hit the wall, breaking it. The red in Sasuke's eyes vanished as he smirked with content. His plan worked just as he expected it to.

Aang was panting and looked both shocked and frightened "What was that?"

"That was you earthbending" Naruto answered with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"No, I mean his eyes; they were red at the last attack!"

"Oh, that" Naruto laughed off his misunderstanding "That's the Sharingan. Sasuke always uses the chidori with Sharingan but he wanted to go easy on you. That was until you didn't give him any other choice that is."

"What does it do?"

"In a few words it allows me to anticipate your moves." Sasuke explained.

"Well, it's not all that the Sharingan can do but that's what it did now" Naruto completed the short explanation.

Toph jumped on her feet from the spot she laid on and let down the small but thick wall that she bended between herself and Aang for her own protection at the beginning of Sasuke's training with Aang. "Sasuke, you were amazing!" She ran full of enthusiasm towards the raven almost knocking him down but drew back at the sound of Sasuke's cold voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer before he continued "Naruto helped too. I couldn't have done it without him. He and I worked as a team and that's where you and Katara failed." Since there was nothing left to say Sasuke left inside leaving the others to continue their training.

"Sorry about that" Naruto felt obliged to say "Sasuke can be a jerk sometimes."

"No, he's right." Toph said not turning towards him nor raising her eyes at his level as she usually did, but having them fixed on the ground in shame. "Katara tried to help me but I only thought about how different waterbending was from earthbending and assumed she couldn't help…and…I was a bit jealous too since Aang was doing great at waterbending."

"I'm sorry too" Katara added "I should have never said that you are not a good teacher, because you are. I never thought about how different earthbending was from waterbending and I never thought that earthbending should be approached in a different way."

"Let's do it together from now" Katara nodded and gave a firm 'yes' then Toph fixed the damage that was done on the terrace not so long ago before continuing with the training.

Naruto watched for a while longer, then headed back inside.

Zuko rode quietly by his uncle's side. He's been on the road for years now in search of something. Of what exactly he was not sure anymore. At first he believed that what he wanted was to restore his honor and be, once again, by his father's side as the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Now however, he did not know.

His thoughts drifted once again into the past as they had several times in the years that he had spent away from home. He remembered the day his mother left the capital city in exile. Where she was, he did not know, although he had tried to convince his father to accept his mother back to the palace, or at least to tell him where she was and allow him to visit her but the Fire Lord was an unmovable man once he made his mind about something. He had tried to convince himself that his father cared about his mother and about him and that he just wanted to make Zuko a worthy prince for the Fire Nation. But what was good for the Fire Nation?

His mother and father always had different opinions about what was good and what was bad. She had always cherished her family, peace and love while his father only loved power and war. His uncle, Iroh, seemed to share his mother's opinions while his sister, Azula, became at a very young age the perfect crown princess in her father's eyes.

Then he remembered the day of his exile and his hand unconsciously touched his scarred eye.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed though "Something troubling you, Zuko?" the deep, soft voice of his uncle brought him back to the present.

"I'm fine." He stated bluntly although he knew his uncle knew it was a lie.

"Zuko, what's done is done. You can't change the past but you can make the future the way you want it." His uncle, somehow always knew his thoughts even though Zuko was always keeping his problems for himself.

"How can I make the future that I want when I can't even find the Avatar?" he was frustrated as he had been for a long time.

On the day of his exile he was told never to return to the Fire Nation unless he captures the Avatar. Ever since then he made a purpose in life out of this task and searched for the Avatar high and low. He had believed that bringing the Avatar in front of his father would bring his old life back, his honor, and his mother but now he wasn't so sure he was right.

His uncle had asked him several times in the past what was it that he expected once he captured the Avatar. Did he expect his father's approval, or maybe Azula's? Did he expect to be able to see his mother again? His answer to all those questions was yes, well almost all of them because he didn't really care about Azula's approval, only his father's.

And do you really think you'll get all these things? His uncle would ask. Of course! He would say except that his father never promised him more than to restore his honor if he succeeded. That meant that he would be able to live at the palace and be the crown prince once again, nothing more. Did he want more? Yes he did. He wanted a family.

For a few weeks now he had been chased by Azula and her two minions, May and Ty Lee who were seeking both to capture the Avatar and to capture him. Would family members do that to each other if they cared about one another? He thought the answer was no. Lately he felt more miserable than before. The exile made him feel ashamed and dishonored but seeing Azula hunt him down made him feel….sad. He didn't want to fight her and even if he did fight, he had no chance of winning. Azula had always been the perfect warrior, while he was just pretending to be one.

"You don't need the Avatar to have a good life, Zuko." Iroh calmly said. "In these mountains we can stay for a few days and I will teach you the basics of lightning bending."

"I thought you said I wasn't ready" Zuko sulked.

"You are not but you will need to know at least the basics if you are to fight Azula."

"Then teach me more than just the basics!" Zuko urged.

"I will teach you what you need to know in order to defend yourself. Come now, we need to get higher in the mountains before night falls." Zuko sometimes hated his uncle especially when he failed to understand what he was trying to teach him. But Zuko also knew that Iroh was a wise man, although he would never admit it out loud, and he knew that Iroh cared about him, treating him like his own son. He was the best companion that he could get in his exile. As a matter of fact Iroh exiled himself along with Zuko on that day and Zuko always wondered why. He used to believe that the old man was a fool, leaving everything that he had behind for what? For a life of poverty on the road? But Iroh would say that everything he needed was right there, by his side, that he left nothing back in the capital. The house he had was just a house without his wife and son and his home was now by Zuko's side, on the road or not.

Zuko still couldn't fully comprehend his uncle's feelings but never the less he was happy that the old man was there.

They followed the river upstream until they reached a waterfall and Zuko looked up. He couldn't tell how high it was since he could only see the clouds. He wondered if Azula would follow him that far into the mountains but knowing her she probably would if she really wanted to.

"Let's set camp and get some rest" the old man said getting off of his ostrichcamel and tying it up from a nearby tree. The prince said nothing but followed his moves.

"I'll go get some firewood" Zuko said bluntly as he usually did.

"And I will take a hot bath and when you come back we can have some jasmine tea together." The young boy rolled his eyes. How could his uncle relax in such a place, with no roof on top of their heads and just a cold river to bathe in and while being on the run. Personally, Zuko didn't even feel like having a bath in a place like that even though he could use his firebending to warm the water up.

Soon he had enough fire wood and went back to their small camp to make the fire and once again rolled his eyes at the sight of his uncle who was sipping his jasmine tea while enjoying a hot bath in a makeshift bath tub. Zuko said nothing until he had the fire burning and dinner ready but seeing that his uncle was getting late he went to fetch him.

"Will you get out already? I got dinner ready."

"Good" the old man smiled "And after dinner I'll make you jasmine tea and we can play a game of Pai Sho."

"Will you stop that already! I want to start training not to play that stupid game" Seing his uncle so relaxed always stepped on his nerves. He wondered if he's ever going to get used to his uncle's calm personality.

They had a quiet dinner and while Zuko washed the dishes Iroh made tea for both of them.

"Zuko, tea is ready and I got the Pai Sho game set" Iroh called.

"Enough! I want to start my training now" he demanded. He was not going to pospone this anymore, not after he waited years for his uncle to agree to teach him something that his sister already mastered.

"I wouldn't do that right now" Iroh said calmly as he set some tiles on the board.

"And why not?" the prince shouted.

"Shush, don't be so loud" Iroh said with his calm voice, not raising his eyes from the Pai Sho board "For someone who pretends to be a warrior you sure are careless." He continued.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded as loud as before.

"We are being watched."

"What? And you didn't tell me before?"

" And what would you have done?" Zuko ignored the question. There was something more important that he wanted to know.

"Is it her, is it Azula?"

"No. Don't you think she would have attacked us already if she found us?" Zuko had to admit that Iroh had a point there. Azula was never the kind of person who would watch her prey from afar. She would catch it, torture it and watch it torment under her clench with a smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

They were all eating dinner together when Naruto felt that someone was getting close to the temple. They were coming from the river. Fortunately he made seals at safe distances from the temple that would warn them if anyone came, before the intruders reached the tag bombs that Sasuke put all over the place.

He signaled Sasuke and together they went to see who else came in this remote place.

They climbed down the stone wall and watched the travelers from a hiding place, concealing their chakra just in case.

"Fire benders" Naruto stated after seeing the younger one start a fire with his bare hands. "What do you think they're doing here? They can't know that we stay at the temple!"

"I don't think they are after us" Sasuke gave his opinion "Besides it's just two of them."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"If they are warriors they might know we're here, so we welcome them" Sasuke said making his way out of the hideout with Naruto in tow.

"Hello there!" the old man greeted forgetting about his game for a minute. "What brings you in this remote place?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Sasuke addressed the old man but looked at the young one.

"We are just travelers. You see my nephew and I have been on the road for a while since the Fire Nation is after us." The old man calmly explained.

"Why would the Fire Nation be after you since you are from the Fire Nation?" the blonde asked.

"That's none of your business!" Zuko didn't feel like explaining some complete strangers about his disgrace.

"Zuko!" Iroh warned him with a firm voice "Where are your manners?" he then turned to the two young boys "You will have to excuse my nephew, he has some anger issues." Iroh paused for a moment before he spoke again "The Fire Nation has not been our home for years now and we are not exactly welcomed there" he vaguely explained.

Meanwhile, at the temple Aang was slowly becoming impatient. Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for a while since they left without giving any explanation and waiting for them was something he couldn't do any longer. Sakura had tried to tell him that they were fine and that they could take care of themselves but that was not what bothered Aang. What was bothering him was the fact that these two boys were risking their lives to protect him while he was sitting and waiting. He was the Avatar though; he had to do something so he grabbed his glider and jumped into the waterfall.

Sasuke felt a presence behind him and he did not like it at all. The last person that he wanted to see right now was Aang. They still had to find out what these two fire benders were doing there, whether they could be trusted or not.

"My name is Iroh" the old man continued "and this is my nephew, Zuko."

"Prince Zuko" the young traveler added watching the third person approaching them "And you must be the Avatar." Naruto turned to look at the younger boy, who landed on a rock a few feet behind him and Sasuke, fold his glider.

"Aang? What are doing here?" He asked concerned for the younger boy who took a fighting stance ready for an attack.

"I came to help!" He had his eyes fixed on Zuko and the prince had his fixed on him. He was ready to airbend or waterband in case he was attacked but decided to not attack until Sasuke and Naruto engaged in battle.

"We don't need help" Sasuke didn't let Zuko out of his site in all this time. The fact that Zuko revealed that he was a prince just confirmed his fears. They were after the Avatar but it didn't matter. Naruto and he had the upper hand.

His eyes turned red with three black tomoes as he activated the Sharingan.

"You two, give me the Avatar!" Zuko ordered.

"Not before we fight" Sasuke said preparing for battle "Naruto, guard Anag!" he added before the prince raced towards him with fire daggers in both hands.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Sasuke shouted making the hand seals for the jutsu. Several small fireballs headed in Zuko's general direction but the prince dodged easily. It had been Sasuke's plan all along to test the prince's fighting ability slowly so he didn't bother to control the fire balls and change their direction after the prince dodged them once.

"So you're a firebender!" Zuko shouted "Why would you not obey your prince?"

"I'm not a firebender." Sasuke molded chakra for another katon. Zuko was already one step in front of him and about to fight him close range when Sasuke jumped high in the air and used another katon, this time making sure that all the small fire balls reached their target no matter how hard the prince tried to dodge them.

"How did you do that?" Zuko was taken by surprise by the last move and now was caught up in a mixture of emotions. He was both enraged and surprised. He had never seen fire being controlled like that before. Not even Azula couldn't control the course of her flames once they were cast. Who was this stranger and what was he doing with the Avatar?

"Hm" Sasuke smirked "I told you before, I'm not a firebender so don't compare your abilities to mine."

This boy, who was not older than him was considering himself better than the Fire Nation's prince. This attitude was something that Zuko was not about to accept any time soon. He had been hit because he was surprised by the other boy but now he knew something about his opponent. Apparently the raven didn't like close range attacks since every time Zuko would approach him he would jump out of the way, and he also jumped higher than anyone Zuko had ever seen before.

"Why don't you come down here and face me?" Sasuke had jumped in a tree and was now calmly resting on the lowest branch watching the raging prince below.

"As you with, my prince" Sasuke mocked making a medium size chidori in his right hand and jumping off the branch right in front of the prince. He could have instantly killed him had he not sensed a more dangerous aura approaching from behind.

He sensed three people approaching them and as they got closer he turned to see who it was. There were three girls, one of them was wearing an outfit similar to Zuko's so Sasuke assumed that it was some sort of Fire Nation uniform and she was clapping, apparently enjoying Zuko's battle. Sasuke jumped out of the way and stopped only when he was in front of Naruto and Aang.

"Good work Zuzu" she started. "I see you found the Avatar. Father will be pleased. But I see you are as pathetic at fighting as you were when we last saw each other. You haven't even noticed that your opponent was toying with you." She laughed only to make the prince more embarrassed. "And what's your name, brave warrior?" she asked the raven with a tone that would have been almost seductive if it didn't give anyone chills.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, please tell me that you found the Avatar before my brother here. I just cannot imagine him being capable of doing anything right." She played a drama in front of Zuko only because she knew he was so sensitive and because he was easy to tease. She loved that game and would never get tired of it. It was a game that she had played for as long as she can remember and it still worked like a charm on her older brother.

"I have" Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Good boy" she said as if she was petting a good dog, making Sasuke's stomach turn "Now give him to me!" she ordered.

"Of course." The raven said with the lack of emotion that was characteristic to him.

"No!" the blonde shouted with anger, launching an attack at Sasuke that never reached the raven.

Sasuke made a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (great fireball technique) and threw it towards Naruto, making for a moment a fire wall between himself and the firebenders on one side and Naruto and Aang on the other. As soon as the fire was out he shoved Naruto out of the way and grabbed Aang by his hand throwing him unceremoniously in front of the princess.

"It's a trick!" Zuko shouted.

"Zuzu, please, don't make a scene. I have won and you have lost….again" she emphasized the last word.

"Azula, listen to me. He's not a firebender!"

"I've seen him bend with my own eyes and he gave me the Avatar. What more proof do I need that he's loyal to me. May, Ty Lee we're leaving. See you later Zuzu and remember; now I'm in a good mood but next time, I'll kill you." Joined by her two friends the princess left.

"So that's your sister?" Naruto couldn't hold his laughter anymore "What a bitch! Sorry, no offence."

'None taken' was what Zuko wanted to say if he wasn't angry "Why did you give the Avatar to her and not to me?!" he barked.

"The Avatar?" Naruto managed to say still laughing "Oh, oh…that Avatar. You want him too?"

Zuko looked at the blonde idiot puzzled. Was it possible that he just realized that he had wanted the Avatar all along?

"Yes, I want him." Zuko stressed the 'yes' to make himself clear.

"There you go!" Sasuke threw Aang in front of Zuko while Naruto was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What? But how is that possible? You just gave him to Azula!"

"I don't remember doing that." Sasuke stated, his face showing no sign of a lie.

"What? Is this all a game for you fools?"

"No." Sasuke turned to leave "Naruto let's go!" The blonde managed to get up from the ground and catch up with Sasuke but he never stopped smiling at the prank he just pulled off. As soon as he was by Sasuke's side, Aang who had been standing quietly by Zuko's side vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the prince more puzzled than he had ever been.

The two strangers that protected the Avatar were full of surprises. Zuko realized that he had been reckless this time. He started a fight without knowing a thing about his opponents. Now at least he had a clue about Sasuke's powers but what about the blonde?

"You should have seen his face Katara" Back at the air temple a very exited Avatar was telling his friends about the fight before "After Naruto told me about their plan he asked me to hide while he made two clones that looked just like me. He gave one to Azula and the other to Zuko when they asked for the Avatar. Then Zuko's clone went poof" he made a gesture by putting both hands in front of him, then moving them to his sides as he opened his fists to emphasize the clone's disappearing in a trace of smoke "Zuko was so surprised!" His smile then suddenly faded "I just wish you let me fight too" he addressed the last words to the two ninjas.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of chances" Naruto cheered him up.

Everyone was laughing at the prince's expense, all but a young waterbender who was concerned by the fact that the Fire Nation found them there.

"We have to leave soon" she said making everyone stop their laughter and cheering.

"No, not yet." Sakura started "From what I hear Zuko is no match for us alone and he won't get help from the Fire Nation either. As for Azula, when her clone disappears she will know better than to return here without a good plan."

"Sakura-chan is right" Naruto confirmed "We can still stay here and Aang can train."

"Now all of you go get some rest" Sakura said getting up from her seat "I'll be on the watch first" she continued while heading to the terrace.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next days, Katara and Toph worked together and managed to make Aang perform decent earthbending for a beginner, As Toph called it. Katara thought that Aang had made a lot of progress since Sasuke's little lesson but everyone knew that Toph wasn't very good at praising people, except for herself that is. She was a true master in spite of her young age, no one would dare say otherwise, but sometimes Katara wished that Toph's ego wasn't as big as the Earth Kingdom and that she would learn how to praise other people every now and then too.

She also knew that Aang loved being praised and that was why she never failed to give him satisfaction when he learned a new move or did a better job than before at an old move. She knew how to motivate her young student and included small praises in her lessons. Toph on the other hand never seemed to be satisfied with Aang's efforts. She would still call him twinkle tows even though he tried hard not to airbend himself out of the way when Toph challenged him.

Katara had tried to explain to Toph Aang's psychology and ever since then the young earthbending master tried to tell Aang something nice every now and then, her tone still betraying her lack of satisfaction, but hey, she was at least trying.

"Not bad" Toph praised her student, this time truly impressed, as she was standing on top of a column that she made on order to avoid one of Aang's attacks towards her. The boy trashed the terrace down trying to hit Toph or at least to catch her in a trap, but failed.

"Really?" Aang asked full of enthusiasm, but seeing how his master was pleased with his efforts he let his guard down and in the next moment he knew, he was stuck in a hole in the ground. The place was so narrow that he couldn't move or earthbend himself out.

"No, not really." Toph said from above. "I guess right now your face resembles Zuko's when the clone vanished right under his eyes." She added with a little laughter as she got herself back to the ground level by making the column descend into the ground.

"Please, let me out!" the student pleaded to no avail.

"You shouldn't allow your opponent to trick you like that" Sakura approached them "You really were doing a good job until you let your guard down."

"Sakura, get me out of here!" Aang pleaded again. The kunoichi gathered chakra in her fist and hit the ground making the hole larger.

"Wow" Aang was in awe. "I didn't know you were so strong!" he added as he got out of his trap.

"Now you understand why you should not make Sakura-chan angry." Naruto said with a laugh only to receive a deadly glare from his pink haired team mate.

"What? What did I do?" he asked defensively but got no answer.

"So what other neat tricks do you know?" Toph asked as she fixed the broken terrace back together.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he thought where to start from "Sakura-chan is a medical nin but her strength should not be taken lightly, Sasuke mainly uses fire and lightning but his taijustu is also very good as for me, I prefer the shadow clones, rasengan and senjutsu."

"What's taijutsu and senjutsu?" Aang wondered.

This time it was Sakura that gave the explanation and Naruto didn't mind it. It was probably for the best. He wasn't good at explained how jutsu worked especially since he didn't completely understand it himself, he just knew how to use it.

"Taijutsu…" Sakura started "is a fighting style that uses only weapons and one's physical strength. The physical abilities though, can be enhanced with chakra."

"Like when you run almost as fast as Appa flies?" Aang asked.

"Yes. As for senjutsu, it is a technique that gathers the natural energy and combines it with one's chakra."

"Cool, can I learn it?" an enthusiastic Aang asked but was dragged by the ears by his earthbending master.

"You still need to learn earthbending and firebending. I don't know what the princess over there thinks about your waterbending skills but the two of us are not done until I say so."

"Toph, wait" said princess interfered apparently not caring about the insult "taijutsu could come in handy for Aang. He already relies too much on bending."

"What else does he need?" Toph couldn't believe her ears. Was the princess implying that there was a better way of fighting than bending?

"Need I remind you how grumpy you are when we fly?"

"It's not the same!" Toph said exasperated "Aang is not blind; he doesn't need sweet earth under his feet to see."

"True, but you feeling defenseless in the air has nothing to do with the fact that you're blind" Katara hit the hot spot and Toph knew she was right. She hated flying and water because she had no control upon them not because she was blind. Actually she could rely on her hearing and she never failed to sense danger even while flying, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Aang is the Avatar though. He can master all elements and he will have no weakness once he does."

"Is that what you think?" Naruto's soft and quiet voice made everyone turn towards him. "Everyone has weaknesses, even the strongest warriors." He was not looking at either of them. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his right hand unconsciously wandered on his stomach clenching the shirt. "I too think that Aang should learn taijutsu moves. Sasuke and I will work on that tomorrow." He turned and left them without looking at them or saying another word.

"Is there something wrong with Naruto?" Katara asked both confused and concerned. She didn't know Naruto for long and she had only known his goofy grin and carefree attitude. She had never seen Naruto so serious before.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura answered just as concerned.

Toph and Aang trained some more that evening but Katara wasn't putting her entire mind in the training. She had always been the one to be concerned for everyone's wellbeing. Maybe Naruto wasn't feeling well, and then she should check out and see if she could help before bed time.

On her way to her room she passed the library and stopped as she heard voices coming from inside. It was Naruto and Sakura, she recognized them easily. Then she pressed her ear to the door to hear better. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her friends but she couldn't help it, she was concerned.

"Everything is fine, Sakura" the blonde sighed after telling his teammate the same thing for the fifth time in a row. "Why don't you go to sleep, I'll watch first."

"Fine, if you insist." The pink haired girl gave up and went to her chamber. As Sakura opened the door, Katara tried to hide behind it. She didn't want Sakura to get a wrong impression about what she was doing there.

The pink haired girl went down the hall as if nothing happened "Come on Katara, let's get some sleep" she said, not looking at the waterbender who was left in an awe.

"How did you know I was there?" Katara asked when she was once again able to speak.

"I can sense your chi since you don't suppress it." She explained "And there's nothing you can do for Naruto" she continued as if reading the girl's mind.

Aang was on the large terrace of the air temple with Naruto and Sasuke in front of him. He was starting his taijutsu training that morning and was eager to see what this training is going to be like.

In one corner of the terrace was the rest of the group, all of them (except for Sakura) waiting to see how the ninja were going to train Aang. Usually benders relied on their bending abilities, although the fire nation troops were also trained in weapon using, benders or not and they were also good at combining the two making them even more dangerous.

Toph didn't believe this was going to help Aang in any way but she wanted to 'watch' the show none the less so she was sitting down, both hands and feet on the ground for a better 'view' of the training ground. The one who was the most exited though was Sokka. He had always wanted to become a warrior like their father and that was why he was carrying a sword with him everywhere. But their father left to the battle field in the Earth Kingdom a long time ago, when he was only a child and he never got the chance to learn how to use that sword. When they left their home with Aang he took it with him, hoping that in their journeys they will find a master for him too, but he never got that chance. Not up until then anyway. He was willing to watch the training today, and if the ninja were any good he was going to ask them to train him too.

"First you should choose a weapon" Sasuke told Aang.

"Well, I always thought fighting with two swords was cool." The young airbender said after thinking a little.

"Give it a try then" Sasuke then turned to Sokka "Sokka, do you know how to use that?" he pointed at Sokka's sword.

The Water Tribe boy was surprised, was he going to be included in the training?

"What? This? No, not really" he was a bit embarrassed to confess that he couldn't fight at all.

"Then come here. You could use the training too." Sokka was more than happy to comply. He got up and went next to Aang.

"Now Aang, I want you to attack me with all you've got" Sasuke took out his own sword but did not take a defending stance. "Sokka, you work with Naruto. And no bending! We won't use jutsu either."

Aang nodded and got ready to attack. He thought of a strategy to approach Sasuke. He could read movements in battle, it was one of the first things that he learned as an airbender but Sasuke was not giving him any clue at all. He was just standing there, sword in his hand, calmly waiting for his attack, so he decided to test the waters and attack blindly.

Sokka was still not getting ready for his attack. It didn't seem right to attack Naruto when the blonde wasn't even paying him any attention.

"Hey, Naruto!" he drew the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered not taking his eyes off of Sasuke and Aang.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Oh…oh yeah" Naruto finally turned to face him "We can start!" he said but Sokka still doubted him for some reason. What kind of teacher was completely ignoring his student? He thought about asking Sasuke to train him too, the raven didn't seem to be such a dead last.

"Aren't you going to get a sword or something?" Sokka asked raising a brow. This was not how he had imagined his training.

"Oh, I can't use those kinds of things." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Oh boy' Sokka thought 'But I guess I have to take this guy down before Sasuke agrees to train me' so he launched himself towards his prey full of determination, but faster than his eyes could follow Naruto's movements, the blonde took out two kunai and stopped his blade just as he was about to strike. 'Maybe he shouldn't be underestimated' Sokka changed his mind as he made a few steps back to get ready for another attack. As he was ready to launch himself forward again, Naruto jumped out of the way and threw a few kunai at Sokka's blade, making the boy loose the grip on his weapon.

"Your grip is not strong enough" Naruto said. He had felt that on Sokka's first attempt and decided to let the boy know that too on his second attempt. "Take a look at Sasuke" Naruto took some more Kunai and threw them towards Sasuke's blade but nothing happened and the raven went on with his and Aang's training not looking distracted at all. The only thing that let Sokka know that Sasuke was aware of what Naruto did was the glare that the raven gave the blonde. "See, that's a proper grip. Try again!"

Aang's first attempt to attack Sasuke had been terrible. He thought he was going to catch the ninja off guard but the raven disarmed him with just one hand, he didn't even have to try. But Aang didn't give up. It was after all only his first attempt at using weapons and if he looked at Sasuke's moves he might learn faster. The second attempt drew Sasuke's attention and the raven started taking him more seriously.

Aang wondered if other Avatars before him used weapons and he remembered that avatar Kyoshi had fans that served her as weapons. Was that the reason why he felt comfortable with weapons in both hands? He wondered if he would find this fighting style easy and if he would master it in no time or if it will take him a lot of time like earthbending apparently did. Earthbending was frustrating him at times even though he knew why it seemed so hard.

"Good, now try to dodge too" Sasuke's voice took him out of his trail of thoughts and he nodded as he tried to read Sasuke's movements once again. The raven was pretty fast even without the chakra enhance so he could not let his guard down.

By the time Katara announced that lunch was ready Aang was beat. He had only barely dodged some of Sasuke's attacks and he never managed to hit Sasuke, not once, and there he thought he was pretty good at fighting. He realized that there was a lot more to learn before he could face the Fire Lord.

"We continue after lunch" Sasuke announced as both students sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

At the bottom of the waterfall the two firebenders were still camping. Zuko didn't want to leave the place, afraid that while they were gone Aang would disappear again. He wanted to get to the temple but did not know how. His uncle had pointed out that the two strangers obviously knew they were there, and would know if they tried to get closer, but at the same time he had to find out more about their abilities.

This was a tough situation and he didn't know what to do but time was not wasted as he spent it training with his uncle, the Great Dragon of the West.

"This is pointless!" he shouted exasperated "This lightning is no match for Azulka's and I can't even figure out how she does her blue flames!" He started hitting the pebbles on the ground as if that would make him feel better.

"Zuko, maybe you are not made for this technique. Not everyone can master it you know" Iroh tried to calm him down.

"Don't tell me that, uncle. Not when I have to fight against Azula. I just have to get it right." He sighed "Even that Sasuke guy could do lighting."

"Sasuke's lighting is more dangerous than Azula's" Iroh pointed out. Zuko raised his head from the ground suddenly realizing something.

"How do you know that?"

"Azula's lightning covers a large surface, so she spreads energy all around her, but Sasuke's was just around his hand, if he had touched you with that you would have been dead not just toast."

"Then what I have to do is get Sasuke to kill Azula" the realization hit Zuko.

"Zuko…" Iroh sighed "I believe your decision is good but you also have to do it for the right reason and getting revenge is not it."

"Don't start with that again, uncle. If I can get their trust then I can make them kill Azula. With her out of my way I can capture the Avatar and have my honor restored."

Iroh sighed once again. Why couldn't Zuko understand what he was trying to tell him? Was it worth to have honor in the Fire Nation with a guilty consciousness? Was it worth to have honor when your family was dead, when you had no one to celebrate your success with? He gave up the honor that he had as the Fire Nation's Dragon of the West a long time ago, when he stopped the assault of Ba Sing Sei after he received the news that would forever change his life, his son had died on the battle field. Now he was here, with Zuko, badmouthed by the Fire Nation, considered a traitor, but he still believed he had honor. Now he could live his life in the way that he considered right.

He wondered what it would take to make Zuko understand what he knew. Would Azula and the Avatar have to die, would they have to go back to the Fire Nation and confront the Fire Lord once again? Only time will tell…

"I will take a bath now" he politely dismissed his nephew.

Azula was pacing left and right on the black and red carpet in the palace's conference room. It had been a week since she came back home and since 'the incident' as she called it. Actually she called it a failure but she would never admit that out loud. She only used that word related to her brother, the disgrace of their family and their father's only mistake.

Azula entered the throne room and bowed in front of the Fire Lord.

"Father, I have captured the Avatar just like you ordered. I hope you will be pleased." She clapped her hands twice and the door opened as Mai and Ty Lee entered, followed by two guards holding the hostage between them by his shackled arms.

"So we finally meet, Avatar."Ozai smirked as he watched the prisoner "Throw him in a cell. His execution will take place the day after tomorrow."Ozai dismissed the guards.

"Too bad Zuzu can't watch it…" Azula said to no one in particular as a smile covered her lips. Her smile however vanished fast as she heard the Avatar's voice.

"So you are the Fire Lord?" Ozai furrowed his brows. Never in his life had he seen a prisoner who was about to die act so carefree. "Well, I can't say it's a pleasure meeting you" the Avatar bowed.

This had gone too far, Azula thought. No one mocks her father in his own throne room and whoever dares to do so will face her rage. She bent a lightning and hit the prisoner with it, only to see the Avatar vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The incident was her biggest mistake thus far and she didn't believe that her father would accept another one from her.

She had spent the entire week trying to understand what had happened, she searched all the books in the palace's library and in the capital city's great library and she even went to Ty Lee's circus to talk to the magicians about disappearing tricks but nothing seemed reasonable. A disappearing act would need previous preparations which the Avatar could not have done.

She clenched her fists and hit the table in frustration catching the attention of the two girls who were quietly hanging around doing whatever they pleased. Mai stopped playing with her long, black hair and Ty Lee, who had been practicing balance on one hand, jumped back on her feet.

"Sasuke tricked me!" Azula shouted full of anger.

"Well, Zuko did warn you that it was a trick" Ty Lee pointed out only to become target to Azula's flames which she dodged with acrobatic moves.

"I don't want to hear that name right now!" Azula's voice filled the room once more.

"I think it's obvious by now that this Sasuke guy and his friend have some powers we know nothing about" Mai said with a bored voice.

"Then we'll just have to see what they can do."

"Are you going to go back there without a plan?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. We'll trick them the same way they tricked us."

Zuko could not sleep; he had tried to for the last hour but to no avail. His mind kept on drifting to the Avatar and Azula. He knew that he had to do something about the current situation and he also knew that his uncle would not agree with him.

The old man was such a fool, Zuko could not understand how someone with his uncle's reputation could accept an ordinary life in which he would never be recognized as the hero he is and do things that were below his dignity. What happiness could such a life bring?

After twisting and turning a few more times in his sleeping bag he got up and packed his things. His uncle would not agree with his plan so why bother telling him about it. When he was done he put his bag on his shoulder and gave his sleeping uncle one last glance.

"Good bye, uncle." He muttered for himself and left towards the cliffs, the only way to the temple.

The old man opened his eyes and sighed. His nephew was about to do something stupid again but if this experience will make him understand then it would be worth it.

Zuko kept on climbing the cliff even though he knew that the Avatar's friends spotted him already. Just as he expected when he reached the middle of the cliff the raven and the blonde were waiting for him.

Sasuke took out his sword and Zuko raised his hands.

"There is no need for that. I don't mean any harm" he said with the calmest voice he could muster in this situation. If the boys didn't believe him, he was done for. There was no way for him to fight both of them at the same time and survive.

"Why did you come here?" the blonde asked.

"As I said before, the Fire Nation troops are after me, my sister to be more precise and if the Avatar wants to defeat her and my father he needs to learn firebending."

"Are you saying that you want to teach Aang firebending?" Naruto asked not really believing the boy before him.

"Yes."

"If you wanted to be on our side why did you warn Azula about me?" This time it was Sasuke the one who spoke.

"I didn't know what to do. You were complete strangers to me and I didn't know who the real enemy was." That wasn't a lie. Everything happened so fast that his judgment was clouded. Maybe his uncle was right; maybe he wasn't cut for battle. In battle one would often have to make the best decision fast and he couldn't do that, he needed too much time to think things through.

Sasuke put his sword in the sheath around his waist and Zuko released a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding.

"Don't think I won't have my eyes on you." The raven said before jumping until he reached the terrace.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that the atmosphere at breakfast was tensed would be an understatement. They decided to have breakfast outside since the weather was nice but no one was enjoying that.

Katara had already given up fighting the raven haired ninja after realizing how useless her effort was. She gave Sasuke the best reasons why Zuko should not be allowed to join them but the only 'word' she could get out of the raven was the occasional 'hm'. When she finished her list of reasons Sasuke came up with just one question 'If we get rid of Zuko are you going to teach Aang firebending?' She was aware that Aang had to learn firebending as fast as possible but she had always imagined Aang's masters to be people that she could trust, not someone like the Fire Nation's prince. So here she was, serving everyone their breakfast throwing down the plates in front of each member of their group in frustration.

Sokka was suspiciously eyeing Zuko from his place at the table while Aang was nervously looking around at everyone not really knowing how to make the situation less awkward. Toph seemed not to care much about the atmosphere but she too was supervising the firebender in her own way.

Sakura wasn't sure that this was a good idea either but she trusted Sasuke's judgment so instead of arguing with her team mates she decided to just help Katara. Sasuke was his usual cold and calm self while Naruto seemed distracted by something.

"It wouldn't be wise for us to stay here anymore" Zuko broke the awkward silence "Azula knows where you are" he pointed out.

"Actually…" Aang started, grateful that he had a chance to break the silence "now that I have a fire bending teacher this is the perfect place to train." Zuko gave him a questioning look so he decided to elaborate. "This is not named the Temple of Four Elements for nothing. It was designed as a training ground for the Avatar since as you can see all elements can be found in this temple."

"I noticed earth, water and air but I fail to see fire" Zuko said puzzled.

"Look at the top" Aang grinned. Zuko raised his eyes and could indeed see a torch on the top of the temple's highest tower. He assumed the torch was there to help practicing manipulation of the flame.

After breakfast Aang started his first firebending lesson with Zuko under Katara's and Sasura's supervision while Naruto excused himself and left to the library.

Toph noticed how the blonde was not in his usual happy mood. She had noticed it before too but paid no attention to it back then. Now however she was curious about what troubled their ninja friend so she decided to follow the blonde.

She entered the library and took a seat opposite to Naruto, leaning in the chair and moving her feet back and forth. The blonde was so engrossed in his book that he showed no sign that he noticed the other presence, until he decided to speak that is.

"Did you come to tell me that letting Zuko join us was a mistake?" he didn't raise his eyes from the book.

"No. I'm not here to talk about Zuko." Toph said bluntly.

"What is it then?"

"You." Naruto pushed the book aside focusing his gaze on Toph and waiting for her to elaborate.

"Me?" he finally asked as the girl didn't say a word.

"Yes, you. Something is obviously bothering you and you don't talk to anyone about it. Now spill it." She ordered.

"It's nothing" Naruto tried to dismiss her and started to scan the pile of books at his side more to occupy his hands and mind in order to escape the uncomfortable situation he was in than because he was looking for something specific.

"Now listen to me" the girl's feet stopped moving as she leaned over the table, bringing her face closer to Naruto's "I may be blind but that's exactly why I can make the difference between the truth and a lie."

"You wouldn't understand" the blonde tried again.

"I may not understand at first but I will do my best to. Try me." Toph was one persistent girl; Naruto gave her credit for that. He sighed as he saw no other way out of this but to give in.

"Alright…but you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this." Toph leaned back in her chair ready to listen to the blonde's story.

"Not even your team mates?"

"They know about it….well more or less."

"Fine, I promise."

"It's a long story so I'll make it short…When I was born, a demon known as Kyuubi no kitsune attacked our village, so my father, in order to save the village, sealed it inside me. The problem is that I feel the seal braking slowly. If it becomes too loose I don't know what's going to happen…what I'm going to do…but whatever it is you won't be able to stop me."

"Can't we seal it again?"

"No" Naruto shook his head "I'm the only person that I know of who can contain kyuubi and besides the Four Elements Seal that my father used is still unfamiliar to me. My best plan is to make a seal that would stop my chakra flow if anything goes wrong."

"Was it hard?...to bear this burden…." Toph asked with a soft voice that was so unlike her.

Naruto became sad as he remembered his life back in Konoha. Ever since he came to this world he hadn't been treated any different from his team mates so he almost forgot all the sadness and loneliness that he bared for years, but now all the hatred that the villagers showed him came back into his mind.

"It wasn't easy" he eventually said hoping that his voice didn't betray his sadness.

"You know…I'm glad you told me" Toph said making Naruto rise a brow "because now I know one person who feels the same way I do. People hate you don't they?" it was a rhetorical question since she knew the answer from Naruto's heart beat "They don't hate me but they act awkward around me since I'm blind and that's just as bad. I hate it when people walk on egg shells around me. I just wanted to be treated as a normal person and Aang's friends were the first people who saw in me more than just a blind girl. I'm sure they will see in you more than a demon child too. I suggest you to tell them too, I'm sure they will help, but until you do that I'll help in any way I can, just don't put me to read any books because I can never be sure that I don't hold them upside down." Naruto gave her a small smile that she returned.

"Don't worry, I won't…..and thanks."

"You're welcome" she said and as soon as she felt Naruto's heart beat normal again, she left the library.

Nauto watched her leave until the door closed behind her. A small smile crawled on his lips. When he told his story he had been afraid that Toph would fear him or hate him, or both. She didn't though and he was grateful for that. He grew fond of this group of kids in the small amount of time that they spent together. He couldn't help but think that they were holding the burden of world peace on their shoulders, something that no teenager should do; still they did their best….

He took back the book that he had put away before his previous interruption and started reading again. In a few days he might come up with a solution to his problem.

Aang, Katara, Zuko and Sakura were in the temple's tower where the torch was still not burning.

Aang was really excited about starting his firebending training even though he went through some very intense training sessions lately. He was tired and would have liked a break but he also knew that he could not afford that, not yet, not as long as there was still so much to learn. "Are you going to teach me how to make fire?" he asked his teacher with his cheerful voice.

"No. Not yet." Aang's bright smile faded at the unexpected answer "You may know this already but firebending is not like the other bendings. Controlling the flame is more important than making it because fire can be dangerous and once cast, it cannot be stopped. I wish I knew how Sasuke was controlling his flames though." Zuko muttered the last part but Aang still heard.

"Sasuke is not bending his fire; I don't really know how he does it though."

"I see…alright let's start training" He put some wood in the specially designed place and set one of the pieces of wood on fire. "If you leave the fire like that the rest of the wood will catch fire too. What you have to do is stop the fire from spreading. You will do it until that one piece of wood burns to ash and the fire is out."

"But I thought you said fire cannot be stopped."

"It can't, but as long as it is small enough it can be controlled. Now do it!" Zuko ordered.

"This is boring" Aang muttered before getting in his stance, concentrating on the flame.

It didn't take long for Aang to become more frustrated seeing that he couldn't control the flame. Other pieces of wood caught fire and he tried to stop the fire from spreading more but his efforts were in vain.

Zuko came to see his student's progress but seeing the fire he sighed and shook his head.

"Can't you give me some clues on how to do this?" Aang asked helpless. He really wanted to get it right but he didn't know how. When he started his waterbending there had been scrolls to show him some moves as for earthbeding…well he learned that he hard way…but this….this was completely different and he couldn't use what he already knew.

"You're the Avatar. Can't you remember or something?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did, now would I?"

Zuko sighed again "Look…I'm sorry but I never did this before. I've never taught anyone before and I don't know how to do it."

Their little chat was however interrupted by Sakura who was looking at something in the distance. "We have company. We better go down to the others. Now!" she ordered.

Everyone else followed her gaze and could indeed see three air balloons approaching them fast.

"Fire Nation troops." Zuko clarified as he noticed the black flame on blood red background which was the Fire Nation's emblem.

"Let's go!" Sakura ordered once again.

By the time they got down the air balloons were dropping gas bombs on the front terrace where everyone else was. Sokka was already down and Toph was coughing from the gas. Sasuke and Naruto were also struggling to breathe but they were still alert.

"Sleeping gas bombs" Zuko announced and Aang hurried in the middle of the gas cloud to bend it away. Once the cloud cleared, the balloons came closer to the ground level and Fire Nation troops jumped on the terrace entering battle formation.

"Surrender the Avatar!" a man, the troops' leader apparently, approached the group that was still recovering from the gas.

"Zhao!" Zuko exclaimed. The man turned towards the prince surprised.

"Well, well….what do we have here? If it isn't the traitor prince." The man said disgusted "And that's admiral Zhao" he added full of pride.

"Commander, admiral, you're still scum." Zuko said equally disgusted.

"Enough! I don't have time for chit-chat. Give me the Avatar and don't think that you can pull on me the same trick that you pulled on Azula."

"And what if we don't?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you think that you can beat my men feel free to refuse." Zhao turned to his men "Get them!" he ordered.

"Sakura-chan, get Aang out of here!" Naruto said before crossing his fingers into the Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu seal. Several clones jumped on the soldiers with kunai in their hands.

Sakura hated to be ordered around by Naruto none the less but she also believed that Aang's safety came first so she nodded before turning to Aang "Let's go inside!"

"No! I won't run." Aang withstood her. "I won't run anymore!"

"Fine, but stay close" Sakura gave him a small smile. She had to admit that the Avatar was one brave little boy. When they were twelve they just graduated from the Ninja Academy and started their life as true shinobi of the Leaf with D rank missions. They barely started their training with Kakashi sensei in the safety of their village and started learning about responsibility and true danger. Up until then they only understood these things in theory and they were all excited to be in the middle of action even though most D rank missions were pretty boring. The only really dangerous mission that she could remember at that age was the one in the Land of Waves. That was the only mission where their life had been in danger and when she almost lost Sasuke. Back then she decided to become a medical nin so that she would never have to face that fear again. She never again wanted to feel so helpless when Sasuke was injured.

Aang on the other hand, at the age of twelve was already targeted by an entire army though he, too, barely started his training. Still he was strong and faced whatever came with courage. He reminded her of Naruto a bit though Aang seemed to be smarter.

Most of Naruto's clones had been destroyed by the soldiers but he didn't mind. He only made them to distract the opponents from Aang, but since the younger boy refuse to hide he didn't have any use for them at the moment. Instead he started wiping the approaching enemies, kunai in one hand and rasengan in the other. Beside him Sakura and Anag teamed up to make their fair share of damage.

"Get them already. They're just a bunch of kids!" Zhao ordered his men. He hated to admit that he underestimated them. He had been warned by Azula but he didn't completely believe the princess, thinking that she was exaggerating when she told him about the Avatar's companions.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and covering his sword in chidori he aimed for Zhao but Zuko appeared between him and his target, stopping him in his track.

"Zhao is mine" Zuko gave the admiral a deadly glare before attacking him with firebending. Sasuke, not pleased with the sudden turn of events went to discharge his anger in a nearby soldier, instantly killing him with one slice.

A few feet away Toph caused a landslide that made several soldiers fall from the terrace but she was far from satisfied. She wasn't used to fighting with the ninja and with so many people surrounding her, friends and foes, she feared not to hurt her friends. Of course she recognized Aang and Katara and she even pinpointed Zuko in the crowd although she still didn't know on which side to place him but the ninja were unpredictable and she didn't like that.

"Sokka" she addressed the boy who was right behind her "I need you to guide me" The boy looked at her surprised. It was a first for Toph to admit that she needed help. As for guidance? Sokka didn't really understand how Toph could 'see' but until now she did a good job on her own.

"Guide you?"

"Yes. I need to know where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are. I have a clue but I need to be sure." The boy nodded and gave her the information she requested. With Sokka's help she became more confident as she fought.

Soon enough most soldiers have been killed but Zhao managed to run along with a few survivors.

Sasuke gave an annoyed look at the frustrated prince. If Zuko hadn't interfered back then, Zhao would have been dead by now because he would have never been able to escape his chidori and sharingan. Now however they had to worry not only about Zhao returning to attack them again but also about giving Azula information about their abilities. Their advantage ended there. "Nice fight!" he put all the irony he could muster in his voice.

"Hey, you think I didn't do everything I could in that fight. Zhao was not promoted to admiral for nothing you know." Zuko's plans were also turned upside down but he had done the best he could. Besides, this was a personal matter and he could not let anyone else take the admiral down. He had always blamed Zhao for his scar even though it was his father who gave it to him and he was determined to get revenge for it.

"Then you are too weak. I'm starting to doubt that you are suited to teach Aang anything." Zuko was already fuming since his pride was hurt so much and Aang felt the need to interfere or else the blood of a comrade would be spilled too.

"Hey, calm down you two. If Zhao comes back we'll take care of him then."

The raven looked at Aang and decided to leave things like that for now. "Hn, fine." With this he left inside to pack his thinks.

Silence settled after Sasuke left as everyone was deep in thoughts. Even if they won the battle this hardly felt like a victory against the Fire Nation. As a matter of fact it was only the beginning of a war.

"I guess we can't stay here anymore, huh?" Toph broke the silence.

"It wouldn't be wise." Sakura confirmed.


	11. Chapter11

"Aang…." A distant voice called and Aang looked around to see who it was but the fog was so dense that he couldn't see five steps in front of him "Aang…" the voice called again, louder, and this time he could see the shape of a silhouette approaching him until he could clearly see the face of the old man with long white hair and beard, dressed in a red robe and a Fire Nation hair dress. Aang looked at him puzzled, the man was very familiar but he couldn't tell where he saw that man before. "We came to give you an important message Avatar Aang and you must listen carefully" Aang looked around to see if there was anyone else but he could see no one else. "At the end of summer a comet will approach Earth for the first time in the last hundred years giving the Fire Nation great power. You must put an end to this war until then or else you will not have another chance. It will be the end of the world." Aang embraced himself in fear. He knew that the situation was bad but he never expected it to be that bad, he didn't expect the end of the world.

"What can I do? I didn't even master the four elements yet…"

"Just like Fire Lord Sozin before him, Fire Lord Ozai does not understand that breaking the balance between the four elements does not make fire the stronger element, instead it destroys fire along with the other elements. You must never allow that to happen, you must do your duty as the Avatar and protect the world. Learn from our failures!" Aang's eyes went wide in realization.

"Avatar Roku… Teach me and I will do my best."

"He can't teach you." A tall woman dressed in green appeared next to Roku and Aang immediately recognized her as Avatar Kyoshi. "But never forget that you have what you need inside of you."

Another Avatar, wearing a water tribe outfit and a polar bear fur appeared in front of Aang. "All you need to do is to find someone who can teach you and eventually you will learn it. It should be easier since you are the Avatar" Avatar Kuruk said giving Aang an encouraging smile.

"Then why does it feel so hard?" Aang was frustrated. His previous Avatars made it sound so easy but he was struggling with his bending lessons and if things went as they did up until then he would not be able to master the elements by the end of summer and he would not be able to save the world.

"No one said that it was going to be easy, Avatar Aang" a woman with air bender tattoos said. "But the four of us and all the other Avatars before us are proof that you have the power inside of you. We are a part of you and so is our power. "Avatar Yangchan explained.

"Believe in your power and you will find it." Kuruk advised the young boy.

"If you want to succeed, you will have to do something no Avatar has done before" Roku interfered "you will have to master the elements faster than any other Avatar and you have to use your power wisely."

"You are young" Kyoshi continued "you had no time to experience life enough to make the right decisions."

"Don't mention it" Kyoshi's words brought back memories and regrets that he didn't want to think about at the moment "I've probably made the biggest mistake an Avatar has ever made."

"We all made mistakes" Kuruk spoke once again "you just have to be sure not to repeat them."

"Master the Avatar State. That is your true power." Roku added.

"But how am I going to do that? It's not like there is anyone who can teach me that."

"You will have to do that on your own, and when you do, go and see Rava." Yangchan said before the four Avatars faded and eventually disappeared, leaving Aang alone once again.

Aang woke up. It had been only a dream but this realization didn't make him feel less uneasy, instead it only added to his concerns. He got up from his sleeping bag and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. It was still late at night but he didn't believe he could go back to sleep any time soon even if he tried.

"Can't sleep?" a voice woke him from his thoughts, making him turn in the direction of the blonde.

"No. What about you?" he went to sit down next to Naruto under a tree. Maybe talking to someone would make him feel better.

"It's my turn to watch." Aang nodded as he remembered that ever since he met the ninjas they took turns to watch the camp and they were on the road again. "Did you have a bad dream?" Naruto continued since it didn't look like Aang was going to say something any time soon.

"Not really…" Aang paused not knowing how to continue. "Avatar Roku appeared in my dream to give me an important message…." He looked at the blonde, trying to read his expression. He was afraid that the blonde would laugh at him but Naruto only looked curious as he gave Aang his full attention. "He said that I must end the war before the summer ends or else there will be nothing left to save." He turned his gaze to the ground.

"Who's Avatar Roku?" Naruto asked.

"He's the previous Avatar."

"I see….so you had a vision…." Aang looked at Naruto surprised. From their entire group the last person that he expected to understand was Naruto. "Then we should not ignore that vision in our future plans." The blonde gave him a small smile.

"The previous Avatars told me that if I want to win I have to master the Avatar State but I don't know how to do that." Aang continued with more confidence.

"I assume that the Avatar State is an Avatar thing so you have to figure it out yourself but what is that anyway?" Aang couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's choice of words.

"The Avatar State is the most powerful state reached by the Avatar. It is a state at the limit between the material and spiritual worlds that grants the Avatar great power but not without disadvantages. I entered it a few times but I can't control it." Naruto seemed to thinks about his words for a minute.

"It might help…."

"What?"

"My senjutsu training. The meditation part anyway."

"Can you teach me?" the young Avatar was full of excitement.

"I can try…" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. After all he wasn't sure he could solve Aang's problem like that but it was worth to try, wasn't it?

"You're a good friend Naruto. You know? I was afraid that you might laugh if I told you about my dream." Aang admitted his fears but the other just looked at him puzzled.

"And why would I do that? Because you talk to yourself?"

"Well, kind of…" Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to judge you."

"Thanks."

"We should try and get some sleep before sun rise; after all you still have a lot of training to do." Aang nodded and they both got up from their spot under the tree. Naruto went to wake Sasuke for his shift and the Avatar went back to sleep feeling more relieved.

At breakfast Aang told the others about his dream and they all agreed that a change in priorities was needed.

"Aang…" Katara approached him as he left the table "Are you alright?" The waterbender was obviously concerned for her friend since the last time Aang received news that were too much for him to bear he disappeared for a hundred years. She could not allow that to happen again not after she promised him to stay by his side until the end of the war.

"Yeah. Talking to Naruto helped a little." Katara's face betrayed her disappointment. She had hoped that her friend would confide in her not in the ninjas but if Naruto managed to help Aang she would be satisfied with that too, for Aang's sake.

"I see…"

"I'll try to master the Avatar State with Naruto's help so we're going to an isolated place." Katara's eyes showed concern once again. They were on the road again and leaving the group was not safe. They could be attacked at any time.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? What if we're attacked again?"

"Naruto will be with me, don't worry we'll be fine."

"Are you ready?" the blonde approached them and Aang confirmed with a nod.

"I'll see you later Katara." He waved at her as he and Naruto went to a more isolated place in the mountains.

"Now close your eyes and feel the energy around you." They were both sitting lotus style on a rock near a small mountain stream. Aang did as he was told while Naruto watched him closely. "There is energy everywhere…in the sun rays, in the water, in the plants… clear your mind and feel its flow." As Naruto finished he also followed his own instructions, relaxing and clearing his mind. Since he was more experienced he soon became more sensitive and used his now more sharp senses to keep watch on their surroundings. "Now feel that energy entering your body…"

Aang had tried to do what Naruto told him to but he felt nothing. After staying with his eyes closed for a while he decided to open them and look at his companion. The blonde looked as if he was asleep and his breath was shallow. Naruto was doing it, then why couldn't he? He closed his eyes once again and tried from the beginning once again.

"Visualize it…." Naruto's voice was close to a whisper now.

Not long after that Aang gave up "There's no use, I can't feel anything." Naruto opened his eyes too.

"Did you clear your mind?"

"How am I supposed to do that? If I close my eyes things just pop up into my mind, I can't help it."

"Make them go, tell yourself it's not the time to think about them." Aang sighed as he closed his eyes once again.

"OK, I'll try." Naruto watched him for a while before he asked.

"What are the thoughts about?"

"Fire Lord Ozai….the war…." Aang whispered as the thought invaded his mind.

"Forget about him." Naruto said. A small wind formed around Aang and when he opened his eyes once again they were glowing with a white light and so did his airbender tattoos.

"Forget?" he shouted but it wasn't his voice that said the words, instead it was a mix of several voices belonging to all Avatars speaking at the same time. The wind grew stronger as Aang grew angrier. "How am I supposed to forget about the man who is about to destroy the world?"

Naruto got up and made one step back while putting his hands in front of his face to protect it from the wind. "That's not what I meant" he too shouted to make his voice heard through the wind. "Aang please… calm down."

"Don't tell me that. Not as long as I am the only one who can save this world." Naruto tried to approach the Avatar but the wind was too strong. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in sage mode. Naruto never expected to need the nature's energy that he gathered but now he felt grateful for the time spent in meditation with Aang. With enhanced powers he approached Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget that you are not alone…" he wanted to say more but Aang attacked him with one element after another throwing him to the ground a few meters away, but Naruto was not the person to give up on anything, much less on a friend. "We are all here for you so you don't need to bear the burden alone." He made his way closer to the Avatar step by step as fire burned his skin and rocks scraped it. "We'll save the world together" he only had a couple of steps left and he could touch the Avatar. "Believe me" he placed both hands on Aang's shoulders. The wind stopped and after Aang closed his eyes his tattoos stopped glowing too.

He opened his eyes and the site shocked him. Naruto's blue eyes were not blue anymore; instead they were yellow and looked like a toad's. The skin around his eyes also changed color and was now orange. His black and orange jacket was ripped in random places and there were a few bleeding wounds but the blonde paid no attention to them, instead he was more concerned about his friend. Aang made one step back.

"What have I done?"

"I think you just did what you came here to do" the blonde gave him a smile. He had entered the Avatar State but he had not controlled it. If he did, Naruto wouldn't have been hurt. He never meant to hurt anyone.

"You're hurt…" He was still too shocked by his actions that he was at a loss of words.

"Don't mind these, they'll heal soon, they always do. What about you? Are you alright?" He nodded and Naruto felt relieved. "Don't scare me like that again." Naruto added before he ended his sage mode. He felt tired since he didn't use the usual clones to gather more energy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. Come, let's go back to the others." Aang followed Naruto back to the camp but in their short quiet walk he always stayed a few steps behind the blonde, avoiding his gaze.

As they approached the camp Sasuke noticed them and measured Naruto from head to toe "What happened to you?"

"Nothing" the blonde dismissed him. As the raven noticed that his wounds were not serious he decided to let him have it his way.

"Whatever." Sasuke turned to leave but then he added "You should ask Sakura to take a look at those wounds." Naruto smiled. Sasuke was always like that, pretending not to give a damn about anyone but deep down Naruto knew that he cared.

Aang was quietly eating his breakfast while his mind drifted away from their group. He wanted to ask Naruto to help him with the meditation again but he was afraid of rejection. What if Naruto didn't want to help him anymore after the previous day? What if the ninja team left their group after this? He was afraid of what would happen next. What if Naruto didn't trust him anymore?

Katara was watching her friend from afar, concerned, but thought that it was not the time to ask him what happened, not in front of everyone. She noticed the two coming back to the camp the other day; Aang was quiet back then too and Naruto was injured. She asked them if they had an encounter with Fire Nation troops and the only answer she got was a firm ‚No' from Naruto before the blonde went to change his torn clothes. However before she could be alone with Aang for a moment he left too.

Aang hesitated to aproach Naruto and thought of running away a few times before the blonde noticed him but that didn't work, Naruto senced his presence and since he noticed his discomfort he left him time to think but when Aang was about to change his mind and run, the blonde spoke.

„Is there anything that I can help with?"

„Sorry..." Aang pondered his words as Naruto gave him a curiuos look. „You know, Katara could help you with the wounds..." Naruto laughed.

„You're still worried about that? Look!" he took his shirt off so that Aang could see his chest.

„They're gone!" Aang burst in surprize.

„I told you they'll be gone in no time." He put his shirt back on. „So what did you want to talk about?"

Aang's courage came back to him. Naruto was healed and he didn't seem angry with him.

„Can we try that meditation again? I promise I won't get angry." Naruto thought about it for a moment and Aang was again waiting for rejection.

„It seemes to me that you enter the Avatar State when you have strong emotions, so they are not all that bad, but you should not allow them to control you. Alright we'll try again."

„Clear your mind..." Naruto told Aang as they were sitting in the same place they did the previous day.

Aang dismissed the thoughts that invaded his mind and concentrated on feeling the energy flow just as Naruto told him the other day. He focused on his suroundings and slowly felt a connection between him and nature. The energy was flowing both ways, he was giving and recieving it at the same time. „I think I can feel it...it's coming from above and below...from everywhere." he almost whispered.

„Now ask the nature to give you the energy you need."

Aang did as he was told and soon felt the enery flowing only one way, towards him.

„Good. Stay like that as much as you can." Naruto instruced him again.

Aang did as he was told and felt that he got it right this time. His senses were sharper and he felt conected with his suroundings more than ever. It was an enjoyable feeling.

„Now remember to control your emotions, don't let them control you..." Naruto's soft voice reached his ears. „Open your eyes!" Naruto ordered and Aang opened them to see Azula holding a dagger at Katara's throat. She gave him a smile that made him shiver but there was no time for that. Katara was in danger and pleading for him to help her.

„Let her go!" He ordered clenching his fists in anger.

„Make me!" Azula said as she moved the dagger closer to Katara's neck, touching her skin. She made a small slice and Aang could see the red drops falling down on her neck. „Can you stop me?"

Aang clenched his fists even more remembering Naruto's words. He had to control his emotions. Where was Naruto anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be there?

„I said let her go!" he repeated as his tatoos started to glow. He felt the power within him but did not attack. He didn't want to hurt Katara. „What do you want?" he asked with the mixed voice of all Avatars.

„Nothing" Katara said as Azula dissapeared in a puff of smoke. „I think you got it this time" she said before she turned into the blonde ninja. „Sorry about that but I had to trigger your emotions somehow."

„I did it this time, didn't I? I controld it!" Aang said as he understood what had happened.

„Yes, yes you did."

"But it's still not enough. I have to be able to enter the Avatar State at will."

"I'm sure you will, in time."

They went back to the group which was waiting for them at the camp while discussing what to do next.

"We can't stay here much longer" Katara pointed out "We'll be out of supplies soon."

"And if we stay here we'll be an easy target for Azula" Sokka added and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Toph asked no one in particular. There was a short period of silence as everyone thought about the options they had at the time.

"We could go in the Fire Nation." Zuko finally said. All eyes fell on him as he said these words.

"Are you out of your mind? It would be like jumping in Zhao's arms!" Sokka said exasperated. "If you ask me we should go as far as possible from the Fire Nation."

"No. Zuko is right." Sasuke interfered "The best place to hide is right under their noses. They won't expect us to be there."

"So where should we go Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Back to the colonies." Sasuke answered.

"Now I get it" Naruto laughed embarrassed "In the colonies Sasuke can pretend to be a fire bender and Sakura-chan can make her fighting style look like earthbending, they won't find us." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The decision was finally made even if not everyone was happy with it. When they went to bed Sokka was still mumbling something about the others not listening to him and Aang had his doubts too but he decided to see the bright side too. There he might find a firebending teacher.

Toph was enthusiastic since she saw the opportunity to have an adventure and maybe kick some firebender butt and Katara just hoped that this wasn't a bad idea. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't bend without blowing her cover.

Zuko went to bed just like everyone else but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. In a few days they would be in the colonies and he would have a great opportunity. The problem was that he didn't know what he was going to do with it.

He imagined himself catching the Avatar and ordering some soldiers to prepare a ship for him so that he can take the prisoner to his father. After the prisoner was safe in one of the cells that were situated in the palace's basement his father requested to see him.

"You wanted to see me, father?" he bowed in front of the Fire Lord.

"You have finally redeemed yourself, Zuko. The council agrees that you should be the crown prince once again. Don't disappoint me."

"That's right, don't mess up again, Zuzu" he didn't notice his sister enter the throne room. She was sneaky as ever and her words were like daggers buried in his flesh. "You won't get another chance" he was still not looking at her but he knew she was smiling. From now on she would watch his every move and wait for him to make a mistake.

"You know Zuzu, people are talking and not everyone trusts you" she approached him slowly "you should do something about that!" she stopped one step behind him.

"What do I have to do?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he forced himself to not push her away.

"Bring back that traitor of an uncle. Father will deal with him after that."

Zuko opened his eyes and noticed that he was panting. When did he allow such thought to enter his mind? If he decided to bring the Avatar to his father were things going to be like that? Was his uncle Iroh going to become a prisoner or was he going to be by his side just like before?

Why would he? After all Zuko abandoned him to join the Avatar. Where was he anyway? Was he alright? Zuko hoped that he was. He never intended to hurt his uncle.

At sunrise Katara woke up and did her morning routine of washing and packing before she woke up Sokka, Aang and Toph. Actually Toph would always wake up after Katara, her sensitive ears wouldn't allow her to sleep when someone was walking around their camp, but she enjoyed being difficult in the morning. The others got up by themselves without Katara having to drag them out of their sleeping bags, as for Zuko, well, he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all, but she didn't ask.

After breakfast everyone except for the ninjas got on Appa's back to start their journey. Before they reached the colony Appa would land and they would all walk since they didn't want to draw too much attention upon themselves. This was the moment when Naruto asked Toph and Aang to stay behind the rest of the group.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Aang asked after he waited anxiously for the blonde to say something for a few minutes, but he said nothing thus far.

"I need to tell you something that I should have told you before but I couldn't." Aang looked at him surprised. From the blonde's tone he realized that it must be something important, but what it could be that Naruto couldn't tell them before. Could it be that Naruto wasn't sure if he could trust them?

Toph didn't look surprised though, she kept on walking with her head lowered as usual.

"I need to ask you two a very important favor" Naruto stopped, pondering his words for a moment "I have been hiding from you a very important thing." He looked at Aang, trying to figure the younger boy's reaction but the other didn't seem to be bothered at all, just confused, so Naruto gathered more courage to go on "I'm the container for a demon that was sealed inside of me and…" he took a deep breath "…I'm not sure how long I can still keep it there."

"How do you keep it now?" the Avatar asked after he recovered from the shock of this information. He had never expected Naruto to be more than an ordinary human being. Sure, he was a good fighter and all but a demon container!?

"I don't, not really. The seal is keeping it but I feel that the seal is getting loose and the demon's chakra might get out any time without me being able to control it. That's why I need you two to keep these seal tags and use them on me when the time comes." He handed them a few paper tags with round seals drawn in black ink.

"Will they stop the demon?" Toph asked raising her eyes in Naruto's direction.

"I hope so, at least until I come up with something better."


	12. Chapter 12

"There it is, Azula's pride" Zuko said as the Earth kingdom city, now Fire Nation colony, appeared at the horizon, his tone betraying the hatred he beards for his sister.

"What kind of a name is that?" Toph asked, not bothering to look up from the ground, knowing that the gesture would not bring a different view in front of her eyes.

"It's not a name." The prince gave the city a stern glance as if he was giving it to his sister and not the stone walls. "Azula led the troops and conquered this city for the Fire Nation. She's very proud of this achievement even though she couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Mai and Ty Lee."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go there. If we get caught there will be nothing we can do" Katara tried to reason with them one last time.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll check the city and find a safe place to stay." Sakura assured the unconvinced girl. "We'll be fine!" Sakura gave the other girl a small smile and Katara rolled her eyes in frustration. Why did everyone want to go in the middle of the enemy territory all of the sudden. Traveling around, far from the Fire Nation had been the best choice. They were fine doing just that until the ninjas and Zuko appeared.

"Easy for you to say, you're not waterbending. You won't be defenseless just because you try to keep a cover."

"I can teach you how to use a sword!" Sokka offered.

"Thanks but no. Besides you're no master material, Sokka."

"Hey I heard that!" Sokka shouted.

"I know."

"….and I'm offended!" the boy could swear that his sister was exasperating him sometimes on porpoise just to amuse herself.

"Well, it's the truth." He couldn't deny that. He barely learned how to properly use his sword after training with Naruto and Sasuke, he wasn't ready to teach anyone.

"Can't you give me some credit every once in a while?" Sokka was interrupted by Zukko's sudden stop.

"We need to disguise ourselves before we pass through the gates. Wait here!" he ordered the others and went towards a group of rundown houses to look for clothes.

After a half an hour Zuko came back presenting the others a pile of Earth Kingdom traditional clothes. Everyone went to look through the pile and find something that will fit them, everyone except Naruto.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sakura asked. She was already dressed in a pair of loose dark green pants held tight on her ankles by a pair of yellow laces. The blouse, with buttons on the left side of her body was a lighter shade of green and went down right above her knees. She also had a matching belt.

"Looking good Sakura-chan" Naruto gave her a closer look before he grinned "It compliments your eyes" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear what I asked?" she furrowed her brows in annoyance but kept her voice at a low level.

"Sure. By the way…" the blonde turned to the prince, his grin completely gone. "Zuko?" The prince turned his attention to Naruto "There are guards at the gate, right?"

Zuko was confused. He couldn't guess where Naruto wanted to go with this question. It should have been obvious that the gates of the city were guarded "Well… yes."

"Then I guess I'll get my own disguise." Naruto's hands formed some hand seals and in the next second he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared in front of them stood a beautiful girl with big blue eyes and with her blonde hair tied in high pigtails. Her outfit resembled Sakura's except that it was much tighter and the blouse was shorter, showing all the curves in the right places. "How do I look?" she put her hands behind her head and grinned.

Toph raised her head towards Naruto surprised "You look great as always dear, but you sound terrible. What happened to your voice? Did you catch a cold?"

Sokka's jaw dropped and he was left speechless at the blonde beauty while a wide eyed Zuko kept reminding himself that in front of him was still Naruto.

Sakura, enraged by her team mate's childish attitude hit him with a fist in the head. "Care to explain how is your perverted jutsu going to help us?" she asked. "Can't you be serious for once?" She was going to say more but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Stop hitting him. His idea is not bad at all, if we use henge we can deceive the soldiers easier."

"Azula and Zhao know what we look like and they may be searching for us, but if wedon't match any description of wanted people then we can walk around unnoticed." Naruto explained.

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto's example and used henge. Sakura now had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes while Sasuke changed into an older version of himself but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Naruto stared at them for a moment "You know Sakura-chan, Ino and I are not related but we may pass as sisters."

"And I will be your big brother so you have to listen to me. Just remember that unlike Naruto we can't keep the henge for long. Our chakra is limited so we better hurry." Sasuke finished.

Later that day Sasuke was driving a wagon full of vegetables and fruits towards the city gates. A guard signaled him to stop and he did obediently.

"What is your business here?" the guard asked, talking to Sasuke but watching Naruto with the corner of his eye. The blonde noticed and winked at the guard playfully.

"My sisters and I are going to sell these at the market." Sasuke answered tilting his head towards the boxes and bags in the wagon.

"What's in there?" the guard asked eyeing Naruto. He didn't care but it was standard procedure to ask these questions and to check the content of the bags and boxes.

"Fruits and vegetables." Sakura said opening a bag for him to see its content.

"I see no problem in that." The guard motioned them to keep on going "Come back sometimes!"

"We will!" Naruto said waving his hand before the wagon disappeared behind the gates.

"That was easy" Aang said, getting out of his hiding place in a box, once they were at a safe distance from the guards.

"Now what?" Toph asked following Aang out.

"Now we look for a place to stay." Sasuke explained.

"I know where there is an abandoned house around here, I saw it the last time I came here. Turn left." Sasuke did as Zuko instructed and they soon found themselves in front of a rundown abandoned house.

"You never mentioned it was so….damaged." Katara pointed out quite displeased.

"It wouldn't have been abandoned if it wasn't damaged."

"It'll have to do for now." Sasuke entered the house first and looked around. It was a small house with a small corridor connected to a kitchen on the left, two rooms and a bathroom at the right end. There used to be an attic, he noticed, but the ceiling had fallen and the stairs were broken. The entrance to the attic used to be from the kitchen.

"This place needs serious fixing." Sakura pointed out as she followed Sasuke in the kitchen.

They spent the next day's looking for jobs to earn money and fix the house as much as possible since they didn't really know long they would have to stay there.

"This is so boring" Aang whined to the blonde behind him. They finished their jobs for the day and done the shopping that Katara required and were heading home.

"I think it's fun, at least sometimes." Aang turned around to the blonde daring her to repeat what she just said but she just gave him a smile.

"Maybe for you. You're the hot shot from the tea shop. The number of customers is doubled when you're there and that's when there's more work for me." Aang complained.

"Hey, I'm working too." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, by flirting with the customers."

"If it wasn't for that we wouldn't have this nice bonus that we got today." Aang stopped and dropped the bag that he was carrying.

"I could get us a bonus if I could use airbending. I've got some neat tricks up my sleeve that girls just love." Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"What?" Aang burst into a hysterical, forced laughter that caught the attention of people around them and dropped his bag but then suddenly stopped "Ok, maybe…..a little… I hate the fact that I can't bend."

"Is bending the only way you have to draw attention?" Naruto asked, getting ahead of his friend. "Why don't you figure out something else?"

"Like what?" Aang followed the blonde after getting his bag.

"Well, you're pretty funny, use that!" Naruto glanced at his friend over his shoulder.

"I'm not the funny one, Sokka is." Aang pouted.

"I think you're not too bad either."

"Really?" Aang cheered up a little by the time they got home. They both gave Katara the shopping bags and went to get some rest before dinner. In the safety of their house Naruto dropped the jutsu. Keeping the jutsu for so long wasn't easy and in times like this he was grateful for the large amount of chakra he had at his disposal.

The next to arrive home was Sakura who was working as a waitress in a restaurant. She couldn't keep henge on for so long so she had to dye her hair black so that she wouldn't stand out.

"Hey, look what I brought from the restaurant. They gave these to me because I covered for the owner's daughter too today." She put the package wrapped in paper on the table.

"What is it?" Katara asked coming near her.

"Cake. Hey, where is Sasuke-kun?" she looked around for the one she loved. She could hardly wait to bring Sasuke some of the cake she earned with her hard work and hoped that he would praise her, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not back yet." Katara explained.

"Oh." Sakura was a bit disappointed but it didn't matter. It was just a matter of time before Sasuke came home. In the meantime she could get rid of the makeup, change in something more comfortable than her work clothes and help Katara in the kitchen. Sasuke would definitely enjoy the cake more after a nice hot meal.

By the time dinner was ready Sasuke and Zuko were home too and they all sat down to eat.

"I brought a cake today for desert." Sakura eyed Sasuke expecting him to praise her but the raven said nothing. She waited for a while, then pouted in frustration. Her news made Aang, Naruto and Sokka very happy though but she couldn't care less about that right now.

"Aang, did you find a firebending teacher?"

"Not yet. I've been asking around at the tea shop but every day everyone seems to be too busy watching a certain hot shot flirt with them to listen to me." He lowered his head in defeat.

"Well then I think I found someone for you."

"Really?" Aang suddenly got his enthusiasm back.

"Yes. Someone came at the book store where Sasuke and I work and I asked for you. They just happened to know a master who lives nearby." As Zuko gave Aang the good news, Sasuke watched him closely as if waiting for him to incriminate himself and show a lie in his words but Zuko was his usual self. Sasuke had been there with Zuko since they worked together at the book store but he didn't remember anyone saying anything about a master so he had his doubts but it could have also happened while he was running some errands for the owner so he couldn't say that Zuko was lying for sure. "We can all go there tomorrow and meet him." Zuko concluded.

"Is it far?" Aang asked as soon as they left behind the town's gates. Zuko had previously explained that the firebending master didn't live in town, he lived alone in a hut by a nearby lake and that it would take a while for them to get there but Aang was running out of patience fast. That was the reason why he asked the same question for God knows how many times.

"Not very far." Zuko answered absentminded.

It had been a quiet day thus far, quite boring, Zuko had to admit. Sasuke went with the owner to get some new books to sell and Zuko was left in charge of the shop until their return so he decided to rearrange things a bit and make room for the new merchandise. He was sorting the scrolls in the book shop since there wasn't anything else to do when a boy around Aang's age entered the shop.

"This is for you." The boy said sliding a scroll tied with a red ribbon on the counter and leaving the shop in a hurry.

"Wait!" Zuko said but it was too late, the boy was out and couldn't hear him anymore. He sighed before taking the scroll and untying the ribbon. He wondered if he should read it. The kid probably made a mistake and the message was for the owner not for him and it wouldn't be proper to read the owner's messages. The kid seemed so sure though when he gave him the scroll, maybe it was for him. He opened it and his eyes widen as he saw the handwriting.

"Here it is." Zuko announced as an isolated house by a lake came into their view. Aang went first to knock on the door. When the door opened a man appeared in the doorway and invited them in.

"Please come in." The man said closing the door behind him. "I'll go make some tea and we can talk after that." he disappeared in the next chamber, where the kitchen probably was.

A few minutes later he came back with a tea pot full of steaming tea and some cups and placed them on the table.

"So how can I help you young ones?" he asked as he poured tea in the cups.

"We are looking for a firebending master for our friend… Hakuo." Katara explained "And we were told that a master lives here."

"Yes indeed. My name is Eizen and I used to be a firebending teacher a long time ago but I'm afraid I didn't teach in a long time." He gave Katara a cup of tea that she gratefully accepted.

"Please master Eizen will you help us?" She asked.

Eizen looked around the room studying each of them carefully. "Which one of you is Hakuo?" he asked the boys.

It is so nice to know your whereabouts again Zuzu. I know you have the Avatar with you, so I propose you a deal. Bring the Avatar at the hut by the lake tomorrow and your beloved uncle lives to see another day. Fail and you can say goodbye to him.

With love, your beloved sister, Azula

Zuko burned the scroll in anger. He couldn't believe this was happening. How did Azula find him and where was she? Did she really have uncle Iroh or was it just one of her tricks. It didn't matter, he couldn't risk uncle Iroh's life. He will take the Avatar at the hut and see what happens next.

"He is!" Zuko pointed towards Aang. The man seemed to study Aang for a while and said nothing more.

Zuko was waiting patiently for what he knew that would come. The minute he smelled the tea he knew that there was something wrong with it and how could he not when his closest companion in exile was a tea lover. He remembered how annoyed he was when uncle Iroh talked to him about tea for hours and when he tried to teach Zuko the difference between different blends and fragrances only to tell him that he should always trusts his nose when given a cup of tea. If he doesn't recognize the smell he should not drink it.

It all seemed stupid at the time and useless but even though he never became a tea expert like his uncle he knew that that this tea was poisoned.

His thoughts were soon confirmed as the tea made its effect on his companions making them fall asleep so he pretended to fall asleep too after emptying the cup in a nearby pot.

A few soldiers came in the house and tied them up before taking them to a wagon that would hopefully carry them to Azula. The wagon stopped in front of the ambassador's house in the city and they were all taken in the courtyard where Azula was waiting with Mai and Ty Lee in tow. That was when Zuko decided to drop the act.

"Where is he?" He asked feeling anger taking over him "Where is uncle Iroh?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks." Zuko bit his lip. Did he really bring the Avatar to Azula for nothing?

"So you lied to me!" he spit the words at her disgusted.

"And what if I did? You are too easy to read Zuzu. See, I knew you wouldn't risk your precious uncle's life and you would personally deliver the Avatar to me. " She approached him and put her hands on her hips "I always get what I want, brother." She smirked.

"You already have what you want" Mai interfered "So why not just tell him that Iroh is in the dungeon."

"You're spoiling my fun, Mai. But because I'm nice and I already have what I need you can have it your way this time." Mai rolled her eyes as if wanting to say 'yeah right, you're nice and ostrichcamels can fly' but she didn't dare to say that to the Fire Princess.

"If it's true then release him." Zuko shouted trying to release himself. "You promised you would if I bring the Avatar to you." Azula burst into a hysterical laughter.

"And you believed me?"

"You should keep your promises Azula." To everyone's surprise it was Naruto who spoke this time. Zuko was surprised to see that the blonde was awake since he could clearly remember Naruto drinking the tea like everyone else, but what he was more surprised to see was the red chakra coat that was forming around the blonde's body, slowly taking the shape of a fox. As soon as the first tail had grown, Naruto was able to tare the cuffs from his hands and legs.

"Go and look for your uncle" he told Zuko as he set him free too "I'll take care of your sister." Zuko hesitated for a moment not believing what he was seeing but then took Naruto's advice.

"And you…"the blonde turned to Azula "To do this to your own family is unforgivable." The second tail was completely grown. Then he put his hands around his neck as if he was suffocating, fighting against the demon sealed inside of him. The demon was too strong though and soon he lost his consciousness, leaving the demon to take over his body. His fangs and claws grew, his eyes became red and when he roared there was a strong wind and earth quake.

Azula was feeling fear for the first time in her life. She knew that the Avatar's companions were full of surprises but she wasn't expecting this. What was this anyway? Was this creature even human? She bended fire towards Naruto but the red chakra coat prevented it from touching Naruto's skin. The same happened with her lightning.

"Mai, Ty Lee, I could use a little help here." The two girls had not moved since the battle started being in shock but figured that they should do something if they wanted to survive. Naruto approached Azula and tried to hit her with a paw but she dodged before he could touch her, then Ty Lee tried one of her close ranged attacks only to fall helpless on the ground.

"Don't let him touch you, that red thing burns."

"Are you alright?" Mai came by her side to drag her to a safe place.

"My hands are burned but I can still walk."

Meanwhile the other prisoners were waking up one by one only to face a nightmare. Sasuke and Sakura escaped first and helped the others too except for Toph who released herself easily by metalbending the handcuffs, then took them in one of the courtyard's corners as far as possible from Naruto.

"This is bad" Sasuke pointed out "He already has four tails."

"Hello!" Sokka shouted exasperated "Anyone cares to explain what's going on here?"

"There's no time for that, we need to act fast or we're goners." Sakura said "We can't get close to him or he'll kill us."

"Maybe I can help" Aang took the tags that Naruto gave to him "Naruto gave these to me. All I have to do is put one of these on his body, right?" Sasuke confirmed "I can airbend them but I need to get closer." Sasuke nodded.

"We'll be right behind you."

"And I'll use earthbending if he tries to get closer to you" Toph got ready for some action. She could not see but she could tell that something was going on and that her friends were in trouble.

Katara didn't want to be left behind either "I still have my bottle so I can waterbend."

"Kyuubi is a fire demon. That small amount of water will not affect him so you better leave this to us." Sakura explained but Katara would not give up just yet.

"Then I have another trick up my sleeve. I can immobilize him for a little while until Aang gets those tags on him. But you're going to have to hurry, I don't want to hurt him."

They all nodded in agreement and while Naruto was distracted by Azula and Mai, Katara approached him from behind using bloodbending on him. It was weak, she could use a full moon right now but she didn't have that much luck. She thanked God that the night was falling and the moon was up to enhance her power. As soon as Naruto felt that he couldn't move he roared again, shaking the ground around him but Aang knew he couldn't waste time so he moved closer to Naruto and used bending to put the tags on him. He sighed in relief as one of the tags got on Naruto's back. Katara dropped the bloodbending exhausted. She wasn't expecting it to take everything she had since she never tried it when there wasn't a full moon. She stopped to catch her breath and this could have cost her own life because Naruto tried to hit her with his tails. Fortunately for her, Toph bended a wall between her and Naruto. As the wall got smashed Sasuke got her out of Naruto's way making the beast roar in anger.

"Why isn't it working?" Aang asked confused.

"It takes some time." Sakura explained remembering the time Kakashi had used similar tags to stop the red chakra.

As soon as Naruto's attention was on Karata, Azula and her friends left in a hurry. Catching the Avatar was not worth it if they were dead.

Naruto was lying unconscious in the courtyard as the red chakra was slowly fading away. Everyone was watching him, waiting for the burning chakra to be gone for good.

"Oh, God…he's hurt." Katara went closer and kneeled beside him. Sasuke did the same and took one of Naruto's hands in his.

"Yes. In this form Kyuubi hurts him too."

"What's this Kyuubi you're talking about?" Sokka finally asked what had been bothering him for a while. Sasuke took the still unconscious blonde bridal style and headed for the gate.

"We better go, it's late. We'll explain on the road." When they were a few blocks away from the mansion Sasuke started to explain "Kurama, also known as the nine tailed fox or Kyuubi is one of the nine beasts in our world. The beasts destroy everything if left alone so ninja had to seal them away but their chakra was also a great source of power that could only be controlled by ninja if the beast was sealed in a human container. Naruto is the human container for the most powerful tailed beast."

"Wow!" Toph exclaimed excited "He must be a hero in your world!"

"More like a dead last." Sasuke added.

"Ok, but your story doesn't explain what just happened." Katara interfered.

"The seal that keeps Kyuubi is getting loose for reasons we don't know. Naruto's been trying to fix this problem and we didn't pay much attention to it because this hasn't happened in a long time but now I think it's getting serious." Sakura explained.

"And what happened if the seal breaks? Does the demon escape?"

"Yes."

Sokka listened carefully to the entire conversation. There must be something they could do about it. Facing whatever they had faced that day again was not an option, they may not be so lucky to survive next time, so he had to think of something.

As soon as they got home Sakura started treating Naruto's wounds as the others got some rest after the events of the day. Sokka was still restless though.

"Isn't there any way to kill the demon?" he asked no one in particular as he was pacing left and right with his hands behind his back.

"To kill the demon you would have to kill Naruto and I will never allow that to happen." Sasuke answered his question.

"But what if we break the seal, the demon comes out and then we kill him?"

"If the seal brakes, Naruto dies."

"Not an option."

Naruto woke up the next morning before everyone else and climbed on the roof to clear his mind. He couldn't remember what he had done after Kyuubi took control but the burns on his skin gave him a clue about the amount of time spent in that demon form.

He remembered sending Zuko to look for his uncle and getting angry at Azula. That anger was the reason for which he lost control…. If he could only control it….his emotions were putting his friends in more danger than the Fire Lord himself. Ever since he first changed in this form he tried to find a way to counter it, that's how he came up with the tags but he needed something more permanent, something that would prevent the transformation in the first place.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked after slowly landing on the roof, a few feet behind the blonde.

Naruto turned around. He wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early in the morning. "How did you find me?"

The younger boy approached the other "Don't underestimate my earthbending teacher."

"Toph… I should have known." The blonde ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"You still didn't answer my question" the Avatar pointed out sitting next to Naruto. "You had some nasty burns the other day."

"I'm fine. Is everyone else alright?" Naruto asked not daring to make eye contact with the other. He was ashamed.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is sending Zuko to free his uncle…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you were not in control back there."

"That's the problem" Naruto shouted turning towards the other boy "I should be in control." He paused for a moment trying to calm himself down then continued on a lower voice "I got angry…Kyuubi takes over when I'm angry."

Aang grabbed his chin pretending to think about something. "Anger and destruction….where have I heard about that combination before?" then suddenly airbended himself up at the sudden revelation "That's right! I get angry, go into the Avatar State and destroy everything." He concluded, miming an explosion. Aang wanted to make Naruto laugh and feel better by trying to be funny but it didn't work. "No one blames you." He became serious again.

"Aang is right." Toph earthbended herself on the roof and approached the boys. " We don't blame you. Actually I even think you can win this war on your own with that trick."

Naruto smiled at Toph's remark. "I don't think it would work well though."

"Come on, the water princess downstairs wants to use her magic on those burns of yours." Toph headed towards the earth column she used to lift herself up and waited for them to follow before lowering it to ground level.

Few minutes later Naruto was sitting in a chair while both Sakura and Katara were inspecting his wounds.

"Will you stay still for a moment!" Katara scolded him.

"I can't help it, the water is cold. Honestly you don't have to do this, Kyuubi will take care of it."

"Yeah but we want you healed as soon as possible so we can leave this place. Who knows when Zuko the traitor will be back." Sakura stressed Zuko's name in anger and Naruto didn't blame her for hating him but he couldn't bring himself to do the same, not when he had a vague idea about his reasons.

"That's not fair Sakura-chan. Azula captured his uncle and threatened Zuko to kill him if he didn't bring us to her. He only did it to save his uncle's life."

"Then why did he leave his uncle in the first place?" Sakura didn't seem to be satisfied with Naruto's explanation. Sasuke and her never fully trusted the prince and they expected him to betray them some day but that didn't make her less angry. She never knew Naruto's opinion about him but she knew Naruto. He always saw the best in people even when he got hurt by them.

"We have more important things to discuss right now." Sasuke interfered "We should decide where we go. This place is not safe anymore."

"Where it all began…." Naruto almost whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I want to go and talk to Yukio. If he managed to make a seal that brought us here maybe he can help me make a seal that will prevent Kyuubi from taking control." He explained " And maybe we can find Aang a teacher in that colony."

"Very well. Pack your things, we're leaving today." Sasuke ordered.

It took them two days to get back to the colony where their adventure started, to find Yukio and explain the situation to him. The boy's reaction was not very good. He didn't expect much since the Avatar disappeared for a hundred years but he certainly did not expect the Avatar to be a hundred and twelve year old boy who was still learning waterbending, struggling with earthbending and searching for a firebending teacher.

Yukio sighed feeling defeated. He lost his only hope.

"Will you help us?" Naruto asked.

"I'll see what I can do about your seal as for a firebending master, I know none." The boy said.

"There's one more thing we need your help with…" Yukio turned to Sakura who gave him an apologetic look "We need a place to stay."

"I have nothing to offer but you can use this warehouse if you want. It's been abandoned for some time but please keep a low profile when you go out."

"Do you think you can do that, hot shot?" Aang elbowed Naruto as he referred to Naruto's previous disguise. The blonde pretended to blush.

"Are you hitting on me?" Aang made a few steps back, shaking his hands in a defensive manner.

"Now wait a minute…I didn't mean it like that…" He wanted to make Naruto feel embarrassed but the result was the opposite.

"You said that I'm hot." Naruto pushed further.

"Not you…I mean you, but the other you." Aang made a failed attempt to explain himself but upon realizing the fiasco he blushed. His red embarrassed face made Naruto laugh.

"Don't worry, I get it."

"You should get some rest for now. I'll be back in the morning." Yukio left them in the abandoned wherehouse as he headed home to think.

He had never imagined to play a major part in this whole story. He learned the art of seal making and got some people who could actually fight, search for the Avatar. His plans only went this far, from this point on he imagined that things would solve themselves out naturally. The ninjas would find the Avatar who would use his power to save the world from the Fire Lord and everyone would be safe and happy.

How wrong he was. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was back to square one and was in desperate need for another plan. When he got home he locked himself in his room and got all the notes and scrolls he had about seals out from his secret hiding place under the floor boards and lined them up on his bed. He could at least look for something that they could use for Naruto's problem.

There was nothing about sealing demons but maybe if Naruto could tell him more about the nature of the seal that was keeping Kyuubi inside of him they could figure something out. He packed everything in a bag and put a coat on the top to cover the content, then went to sleep.

Aang got up early in the morning and decided to do some training by himself. He remembered the exercise Zuko made him do and decided to try again. He found a bunch of straws and burned one of them as he tried to keep the fire from spreading and touching the other straws. Ever since his mediation sessions with Naruto he found it easier to concentrate on the task at hand. He cleared his head of all thoughts except the exercise at hand and focused on the flame as he took the stance that Zuko showed him. The flame was getting bigger then smaller at his actions but after a while it became steady and it stayed that way until almost the whole straw burned out.

"Good morning!" A voice suddenly startled him and he lost control over the flame.

"I almost did it." He said disappointed as he watched the bunch of straws burn.

Katara went closer to him and looked in the same direction as him.

"Did you firebend that?" she asked.

"No, I can't firebend. I was just trying to control the flame." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." She said with a soft, encouraging voice but that didn't cheer Aang up.

"Did you see how disappointed Yukio was when he saw me? He was even more disappointed when he found out that I'm still training in waterbending and earthbending and that I can't even firebend." He was looking at the ground. The shame he was feeling as he remembered the other day was hard to bare. He had disappointed so many people in the last thousand years and now he was reminded of that once again.

"Yukio expected too much from you. He'll get over it."

"Katara!" The pink haired kunoichi interrupted them "Sokka and I are going shopping, do you want to join us?" The waterbender looked apologetically at Aang, as if silently asking if he'll be alright by himself.

"Go ahead! I'll keep on training." He said with a bit more enthusiasm and Katara left to join Sakura and her brother.

Yukio came a little bit after the three had left and stopped for a moment to look at Aang who was back to his training. He shook his head in disappointment and entered the warehouse.

"I brought everything I have about seals." He said dropping the bag on the ground. "It's not much though."

"Looks plenty to me!" Toph added out of boredom, earning a glare from the boy.

"I need to know the nature of your seal though."

"It's a four element seal, but I'm not trying to change the seal put on me. What I need is to make these tags more efficient." Naruto got out of his pocket a bunch of tag seals, similar to the ones that he gave to Aang and Toph not a long time ago. The seal had four circular layers, each layer being smaller than the previous one. The first one was a circle with a square in it, the second was a circle with a triangle in it, the third had three S shaped lines cutting it through the middle and the last was a spiral. He gave it to Yukio who studied it closely.

"This looks like a binding seal. Pretty well done but I wouldn't have done it this way."

"Why?"

"First of all because in binding seals the layers don't work simultaneously. When the first one brakes, the second takes its place and so on. What we need here is one very efficient binding, so one layer should be enough. The use of elements is a very good idea and we can keep that but we can also add something else."

"What?" Naruto asked very interested.

"The most powerful seals in this world use runes, an ancient writing. So I'm suggesting to make a seal with the four elements on the same layer and enhance its binding power with runes."

"Let's get to work then." The boys got some brushes, black ink and paper and got to work. Yukio painted two concentric circles and four smaller ones in the space between them, equally distanced from one another then he stopped.

"Before I decide where to draw the symbols for each element I need to know more about this demon."

"I'd say it's a fire demon…." Naruto explained. Yukio nodded and drew a symbol in the center of the larger inner circle.

"Make your symbol for fire next to this one." The boy handed Naruto his brush and Naruto obliged. "I need to see something before we decide where to put the other elements." Yukio went to the place where he left his bag on the floor and started searching for something in it.

"They should be in the small circles right?" Naruto asked confused. "Maybe we should put lightning on the top, earth to the bottom, air and water to the left and right and then you can add your runes." He continued.

"Lightning is not a separate element in our world. Ever since you came here and told me that you have five elements in your world I've been trying to understand why is it like that. In this world metal bending is done by earthbenders and lightningbending is done by firebenders. Admitting that lightning and fire are separate elements would mean that firebenders can actually bend two elements."

"Would that be a problem?" Naruto asked not understanding why was the other boy making a big deal out of this. It could be just a cultural difference.

"No one except for the Avatar should be able to bend more than one element. If fire and lightning are not separate then lightning should not be where you would put it." The boy finished his search and got a parchment out of his bag then went back to where Naruto was seated on a wooden box.

"Alright…I have an idea about what you want to do here so I'll do the rest while you research that." Naruto took the brush and started painting the symbols for the other elements in the bottom, left and right small circles. He almost finished the air symbol when Aang happily burst in.

"I did it!" He shouted, waking Toph out of her nap. "I can control the flame! All I need to do now is learn how to make one!" Naruto approved with a nod of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uncle, are you alright?" Zuko caught Iroh's weak body preventing him from falling.

After Naruto told him to go and look for his uncle he ran into the house frenetically looking for the dungeon. When he eventually found his uncle he was weak from being beaten and whipped for God knows how long. Guilt overwhelmed the young price. If he hadn't abandoned his uncle at the bottom of the waterfall he wouldn't be here and he wouldn't have had to give the Avatar to Azula.

He killed the guard and took the key to let his uncle out. Getting out of the house was easy enough and he assumed it was all thanks to Naruto who must have distracted everyone in the house. How? He did not know nor did he care. The only thing that mattered at the moment was to take his uncle to a safe place.

"I have been better but there's no need for concern."

"Uncle…what are we supposed to do now?" Zuko felt lost. He lost the Avatar, he had no more plans and he lost his upper hand against Azula.

"Now, we find the Avatar."

"You are in no condition to fight the Avatar now, uncle. Why would you look for him?"

"Who said anything about fighting him? I am not the one who tried to bring the Avatar to Ozai." Zuko clenched his teeth. "Didn't you say that the Avatar needs a firebending teacher?"

"But uncle…!"

"Didn't you learn anything, Zuko? Azula will never let you restore your honor in the Fire Nation even if your father will give it to you and you can't fight her alone." Zuko bowed his head ashamed. His uncle had tried to tell him that for a very long time but he had hoped to see his mother again and he had dreamed of going back home. This last experience however made him wonder. Why did Naruto let him go, why did he allow him to escape and look for his uncle after he betrayed them? Didn't Naruto hate him? Didn't he want to get revenge on the traitor?

"How can we go back to them?" he asked on a low voice "They will probably kill us."

"We could talk to them and if you explain yourself they might forgive you." Zuko pondered on those words but there was always a 'what if'. What if they won't forgive him? What if they will pretend to forgive him then betray him the same way he did? What if they will try to kill him themselves? Naruto might not do something like that but he definitely thought that Sasuke would be capable of doing that and Sakura never really trusted him either. "Do you want to go back to the Fire Nation so badly, Zuko?" Iroh interrupted his thoughts.

"No, not anymore. I will not put you in danger again." Iroh smiled happy that his nephew finally understood.

They went to the closest colony and rent a room for a few days where Iroh could rest until his wounds healed.

"You can't keep me indoors all week Zuko. I need to go out!" The exasperated man said with a stern voice.

"But you are not healed yet, uncle." An equally exasperated boy retorted.

"I am well enough to enjoy a cup of tea in a teashop. Why don't you join me?" The boy sighed. He knew his uncle was not very good at staying indoors for long and the fact that he spent days in prison recently didn't help the matter. He had no other option but to allow the man to go out even though he was still concerned for his wellbeing.

They both entered a teashop and a beautiful blonde came to take their order.

"I see you found your uncle." She said, making Zuko look at her more carefully. He was speechless.

"I assume you two know each other." Iroh interrupted the awkward silence. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Zuko?"

"I believe we have met before at the temple although we were interrupted by Azula. Can I take your order?"

"I would like some jasmine tea, please." After the blonde left he took his time to recall the events but he could not remember the girl. "Zuko, what's going on here?"

"That's Naruto, the one who gave us the fake Avatar. He can shape shift or something."

"That is a very interesting ability but more importantly we were given a great opportunity here. I wasn't expecting to find the Avatar so fast."

When Naruto came back to bring their order Iroh invited her to sit down but she refused.

"Please, we need to talk to you. We don't mean any harm." Naruto studied Iroh's stern face for a moment as if trying to figure out if this was a trap or he was speaking the truth. The man was hurt and in no shape to fight, that was obvious but that didn't mean he was trustworthy.

"My shift ends at 4." She bowed politely as if she had just talked to an ordinary customer and left to attend to another table.

Zuko looked around the shop for the Avatar but he was nowhere to be seen. In the previous colony Naruto and Aang worked in the same place so that Naruto could protect the younger boy while Zuko worked with Sasuke who wanted to keep a close eye on him.

He found it funny how he betrayed them just to be forced to go back to them and ask them for help to fight Azula. The irony of it was hard to digest but he decided to listen to his uncle for once. Doing as he pleased has only brought him trouble thus far so maybe it was time for a change.

Iroh refused to leave the shop, ordering more tea as soon as his kettle was empty, until Naruto finished his shift.

"I need to apologize for my nephew." He said with his calm and polite voice as they followed the blonde out of the shop and into the busy street. Naruto stopped and turned around to face them.

"I don't hold it against Zuko for wanting to save his family I just wish that he could have trust us to help. However my team mates are not as understanding." She turned around and walked away but did not show signs that she was trying to lose her two followers.

"I am offering my services to you to make up for my nephew's mistake. I am willing to teach the Avatar firebending."

Naruto stopped in front of a market stand studying the merchandise and selecting some fruits and vegetables. "I have to discuss your offer with the others" she paid the owner then walked to the bakery across the street. Zuko followed her and his uncle in and felt piercing green eyes on him. The girl behind the counter was definitely not pleased to see him again.

"What can I interest you in?" she asked hiding her anger with a professional tone but her piercing gaze said everything her voice would not.

Zuko realized that his uncle did not know Sakura so he would probably not know that she is one of them "A minute of your time" he answered in his uncle's place. A quick glance at Zuko made Iroh understand that he knew her and she was probably one of them. Naruto was waiting patiently too, not showing interest in the merchandise on the shelves.

"I need to talk to all of you." Iroh bowed in front of the two ninjas.

The night fell over the colony and people went inside their homes, one by one, until the only ones roaming around the streets were the night guards.

Naruto however did not go inside. He was sitting lotus style on the roof meditating. Meditation helped him clear his mind and calm down which was something he desperately needed after witnessing his friends argue the entire evening.

When he and Sakura got home that day she was still angry and when she brought up the news about Zuko and Iroh being in town to the others, Sokka and Katara became concerned, then angry. But the news that Iroh requested to talk to them was the last straw. Naruto and Aang were the only ones willing to give them that opportunity, Sasuke said nothing but he was obviously displeased with the situation, Toph was neutral saying she was OK with whatever everyone else decided while Katara and Sakura were arguing that the fire prince did not deserve a second chance and he should be left to take care of his problem with Azula on his own. In the end they didn't make a decision that evening but decided that it was better if they took turns to watch the area.

Naruto offered to go first. He connected with the nature to broaden the area he could supervise and cleared his mind. After a while, he could not tell how long since his perception of time was altered in this state, he sensed movement nearby. It was getting closer to him but he did not react, it wasn't a threat.

"What?" he asked as the other took a seat next to him resting his arms on his knees and looking upwards to the moon. It was beautiful and bright on the cloudless sky. "It's not your turn yet, teme. I'll wake you up for your shift so go back to sleep."

"No. We need to talk." Sasuke didn't divert his gaze from the sky.

"I understand why you don't want to give Zuko another chance but Iroh could teach Aang…."

"That's not what I want to talk about." Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and turned to look at Sasuke. He was in sage mode. His body, relaxed until then, became tensed. "I want to talk about you." Naruto bowed his head in shame figuring out what this was all about.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke turned to look at him for the first time since they started the conversation.

"For what?" Now Naruto was confused.

"For losing control back there."

"It did save us though." They both turned to look at moon not wanting to look at the other for different reasons. "Dobe, you know you can trust us, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto looked confused not knowing where Sasuke wanted to go with this conversation.

"Then why don't you talk to us?"

"About what? You already know everything there is to know about me. How I'm an orphan who is also the village's junchuuriki and that I have a little problem with the seal but that will be fixed soon. Yukio was of great help."

"About that… why didn't you ask us for help?"

"Well…." Naruto started slowly "you don't know much about fuuin jutsu and Sakura-chan wouldn't help anyway. She hates me."

"You do know that the Sharingan can control the Bijuu, right? You could have asked me for help." Naruto laughed so hard that he fell on his back and dropped the sage mode.

"Why would you help me, teme? You hate me even more than Sakura-chan even though you don't show it as much as she does."

"Is that what you think?"

"Well…yeah."

"And why is that?"

"When you left the village to fight Itachi I begged you to stay…" he started, his voice betraying sadness as the memories of those days came back flooding his brain. He tried to forget them but he couldn't so the best he could do was to get over it. He thought of Sasuke as his friend, his best friend. He thought that if he begged his best friend not to leave him alone in a village full of people who hated him, he would stay. But he was wrong. His revenge on Itachi meant more to Sasuke than Naruto. Naruto was just a dead last as Sasuke said over and over again "…but you didn't. Sakura tried to stop you too and when she couldn't she blamed me for not trying hard enough." He was not going to tell Sasuke how hurt he was back then, not because of Sakura but because he wasn't good enough to make Sasuke stay. "Then you keep on calling me a dead last and an idiot. I'm not as smart as Sakura or you, I know that much but I'm not that dumb either."

"Then why do you think I came back to Konoha after I found Itachi?"

"To revive your clan, that's your second goal."

"Then let me tell you something you don't know." Sasuke paused and took a deep breath. He was also going to bring back painful memories but it was needed in order to make things clear for Naruto. "Itachi didn't kill the clan." Naruto looked shocked with his sky blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened and Sasuke would have laughed at his expression if he wasn't so troubled. "Itachi however took the blame for it. The Black Ops planned to bring the Hokage and the Council down and take over Konoha but Itachi betrayed them and informed the Hokage. He asked the Hokage to not make the clan's betrayal public so that the Uchihas would not lose their honor. He did it mostly for me since I was going to live in the village after that and then he took the blame upon himself and became officially a missing nin, unofficially he was the Hokage's spy in Akatsuki."

"And the Hokage agreed to that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, but Danzo cornered him so he had to agree. It was three against one, the Council against the Hokage, and Itachi who volunteered. So now that you know that this village betrayed me why do you think I came back?" Onyx eyes pierced blue ones and Naruto could not read Sasuke's blank expression. He had seen this expression before when Sasuke came back to Konoha after finding his brother. The entire village had been in turmoil for a week, some people saying the traitor should be executed, others, a bit more kind and understanding, voted for prison.

Naruto stood in the crowd that was gathered around Sasuke and the two guards assigned to bring him to the Hokage. He shouted the raven's name a few times before the other spared him a glance, the blank expression taking him aback. What he expected from Sasuke he did not know, but he would have liked the raven to be happier to see him.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"Do you know why I didn't kill you when we fought the last time before I left?"

"Because I wasn't worth the effort, that's what you said."

"I couldn't kill you, so I left you behind then I came back because you were the only one that was worth coming back to. Do you understand now? I hate Konoha and the Council and I will kill Danzo one day but I came back because you were there."

Naruto shook his head a few times not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "No, that doesn't make any sense."

"Why?"

"Because…well… because you never even considered me a friend. You wouldn't have left the village if you did because you would have considered my feelings. I thought of you as my only friend but when you left me after that battle at the Valley of the End I understood that you didn't feel the same way." Naruto wanted to cry, he wanted to just curl in his bed with his face in the pillow and cry himself to sleep the same way he did after Sasuke left, but he couldn't. He promised himself to never show his weakness to anyone so he had to be strong now too. He was already saying things that he never thought he would ever confess to his team mate.

"I was envious."

"Huh?"

"When I learned chidori I was sure that I was stronger than you but you also learned the rasengan and when we fought on the hospital roof, Kakashi opened my eyes. Your rasengan was stronger than my chidori." Sasuke paused for a while pondering their discussion and Naruto patiently waited for him to continue. "Maybe you're right, maybe I didn't think of you as a friend but I thought of you as a rival since we fought Zabuza. I knew you were stronger than you seemed and I couldn't have you surpass me. After I found Itachi though, I felt empty. I had no goal to keep me going and reviving the clan seemed less important than it did before. That's when I realized that there was just one thing left important to me…you." Naruto was speechless. He never thought he would ever hear such a confession from his rival. He had always looked up to Sasuke and secretly admired him although he wouldn't say it or show it. He felt out of Sasuke's league but if he ever wanted to be acknowledged he had to work harder, that's why he made Sasuke his rival and his goal. Now however the raven admitted he recognized his strength and wanted to surpass it. "I'm telling you this because I want to be your friend and I want to help you. I will learn how to control the Kyuubi with the sharingan and prevent any destruction in case he takes control again but I would rather have us prevent that so tell me if there is anything I can help with." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You should get some sleep before your shift."

"It is my shift, dobe, so that's my line." Sasuke gave the blonde a smile that would forever be meant only for him and no one else, a smile that Sakura longed to receive from her love and never did.

"I'm not tired. Can I just stay here with you until it's Sakura's shift or something?"

"Don't blame me if you're too tired in the morning though."

"You're such a teme, you didn't get any sleep on my shift either so you will be tired too."

"Hm."

In the next few days Iroh, obediently followed by Zuko, became a regular customer in the Aromas of the East teashop and patiently waited for Naruto's answer but he had none.

"You must understand that it's not my decision alone, but the group's and they're not happy about it…well most of them anyway." Naruto said as she filled two cups with jasmine tea for her customers.

"I understand but it is also essential for him to begin his firebending training as fast as possible." The Avatar and his name were never mentioned in their conversation to prevent complications and further problems.

"I know that but his safety is our top priority."

The door suddenly opened and Naruto turned in that direction her eyes following the customer's movements. He was tall, about thirty years old with long black hair tied in a ponytail and onyx eyes dressed in a green costume designed in Earth Nation fashion. He went to Iroh's table and took a seat ignoring the surprised look on Iroh's face and the angry one on Zuko's.

"Could you bring me a Fragrance please?" he addressed Naruto who went to bring the order. She put two cups on the table and powered the freshly brought tea in them.

"Just in time for my break, teme."

"What is this Fragrance?" Iroh asked enjoying the floral smell that invaded his nostrils.

"It's a blend very popular in this teashop based on roses, jasmine, hibiscus and white tea." Naruto explained. "So what brings you here, Sasuke?"

"Excuse me but are you the other boy from the waterfall?" Iroh asked surprised.

"Yes."

"It's impressive that both of you can shape shift like that."

"I can't do it for as long as Naruto does so we don't have much time. Just give me a good reason why we should listen to you and I might be able to convince the others to meet with you."

"As I told Naruto before I can teach firebending and I can also provide useful information about the Fire Nation military and weapons."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because if the Earth kingdom and Water Tribes end up with the same fate as the Air Nomads then the Fire Nation will perish too. That is what my brother and the Fire Lords before him failed to comprehend. I want to help prevent such disaster." Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to read his expression. Did he believe the man or did he still have doubts?

"What about him?" he made a head motion towards Zuko without looking at him enraging the prince but his uncle's hand on his knee calmed him down a bit. He said he would let his uncle deal with things and he didn't want to mess things up again.

"Zuko will not cause any more trouble, I give you my word and I will take responsibility for him." Zuko bowed his head in shame. He never wanted his uncle to be in such an embarrassing position because of him much less in front of some kids younger than him.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Sakura almost pleaded in front of Sasuke. They were all back home, in the safety of the warehouse and the subject was brought back again like every other day during dinner.

"He wasn't lying that much I can tell."

"I can't believe that Naruto managed to make you believe that man."

"Leave Naruto out of it, he didn't do anything. I spoke to the man." Sakura's mouth was opened as she wanted to say something else but she gave up and released a groan instead.

Yukio watched them argue on the topic and listened to all their opinions during the past few days but didn't interfere in the discussion.

"If what that man says is true then I believe we need his help." He finally decided to state his opinion. Several pairs of eyes turned to him with surprised or questioning looks but he didn't mind. "I'm not saying we shouldn't keep an eye on them but we should take the risk. Just think about it, we will have to take this battle to the Capital eventually and bring down the Fire Lord and this man can safely bring us to the Palace."

"Or in its prison…" Katara retorted.

"Or that, but what better option do we have? What other plan do you have?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Uncle, what you said is true or was it just a bluff?"

"What are you referring to?" Iroh took a sip of his favorite jasmine tea then went on pondering his next move. His fingers finally rested on the white lotus tile for a moment before he raised it then put it down two spaces upwards.

"You said that the Fire Nation will be destroyed if the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes disappear. That was a bluff wasn't it?"

"It's your turn." The man pretended not to notice his nephew's distress "I wasn't bluffing." Zuko took a rose tile of his own and almost smashed it down on the board in his uncle's gate.

"What do you mean? Wasn't the purpose of this war to unify the world and establish peace under the Fire Nation?" Iroh pouered tea in his cup and noticed that Zuko barely touched his. His nephew was troubled once again.

"Is that what Ozai told you? If fire tries to put the other elements in a submissive position they will all perish since none is above others and none can be above others. The world is like this Pai Sho game, in order to exist it needs harmony and harmony can only be when all elements are present and equal. You, my young boy are troubled and since there is no harmony in your mind and heart you can't make harmony on the board so you are losing." He pointed out to the Pai Sho board between them. Zuko, upon pondering a little realized that his uncle was right, he was losing. "Are you still not convinced this is the right thing to do?"

"I believe you uncle."

"Good, then drink your tea, it's getting cold."

The next day Naruto took Iroh and Zuko to the warehouse so that Aang could begin his training with the firebender.

Sasuke was training Sokka in sword fighting and Toph was absentmindedly playing with a piece of metal, changing its shape as if it was the most malleable thing on the planet. Sakura was not back yet since it was her turn to do the shopping after work and Katara, lacking anything better to do was glaring daggers at Zuko who still had to say a word to them since they were rejoined.

Naruto joined Yukio and dropped the henge. The boy got a paper out of his pocket and gave it to the blonde who looked at it for a while before putting it in his pocket.

"Looks solid." He said as he watched Aang show Iroh what he could do so far in flame control.

"It's temporary though. You should reinforce the seal on your abdomen with another one."

"I know that." Somewhere to their left Sokka released a frustrated groan as he fell on his back with Sasuke's sword tip at his neck. He was making progress but not fast enough. "Thanks for helping me with the seal concept and for adding the runes."

"No problem. I can help you with permanent one if you want me to but it won't be so easy."

"Thanks and I know. It's been bugging me for a while too. Nothing I come up with is strong enough."

"You can show me what you got. It looks like this training is going to take a while before the Avatar is ready for an attack of the Capital."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"My boy, you made nice progress on your own, I must give you credit for that." Aang grinned at his new teacher's approval then Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me boy do you know how to play Pai Sho?" Aang looked confused for a minute.

"Not really. Why?"

"In order to firebend you must have a clear mind. Remember that fire cannot be controlled when it's too big although Sasuke can somehow do it."

"He is not firebending." Aang interrupted.

"I know…but it is still impressive. So when you make fire you must have a strategy, an image of what you want to obtain and for that you need a clear mind otherwise you will produce a disaster."

"I've been meditating with Naruto for that."

"Good…" Iroh nodded in approval "I never expected these kids to be so mature at their age. I mean they are younger than Zuko and they are already more trustworthy and responsible." Aang turned to look at Naruto and then at where Sasuke and Sokka were training.

"That they are."

"Meditating is good but you should really try Pai Sho sometimes too, it will help you clear your mind." He let go of Aang's shoulder and made a few steps back "Now get ready to make some fire!"

The next few weeks were spent with Aang in intensive training. He would take a break from firebending to practice earthbending, taijutsu or to meditate. There was no time to spare. He remembered his dream and the fact that he had to meet Rava but he wasn't ready yet. Why was it taking so long for him to control the Avatar State? Did Roku or Kyoshi have the same problem? He was getting better at controlling his emotions during the State but a strong emotion was still needed to trigger it.

"What's bothering you?" Katara approached him one evening as he was sitting on a log looking at the sky. He couldn't sleep.

"Nothing…." Katara gave him an 'I don't believe you' look so he went on "It's just that there is so much to do and so little time. I don't know if I can learn everything by the end of the summer." She put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Iroh, Sokka, Yukio and Sasuke are working on the plans for the attack on the Capital. Sokka is also training hard with Sasuke so he wouldn't be a burden in battle. We're all here for you so stop talking as if you have to do it all on your own. Besides, if anything goes wrong Naruto can unleash that demon." She smiled at him but he shook his head.

"I don't want him to do that again. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah…" She turned to look at the starry sky that he had been watching before. "Try and get some rest tonight, ok?" She got up and left for bed not noticing the two figures in the shadows watching them. One of the figures threw a kunai at her and she tried to waterbend as soon as she noticed it but realized that she didn't have her bottle. Aang saw it too and entering the Avatar State he earthbended the ground around Katara, hitting the kunai which disappeared in smoke.

The two figures came out of the shadows and approached them with both pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"Don't worry, it wasn't real. It was just a clone."

"What in the world are you doing, Naruto?" Katara's fear and shock turned into anger.

"Sorry, but we had to get Aang in that Avarar State and an attack on you does the trick." Her anger faded a little and a faint blush tainted her cheeks though no one would notice it in the dark.

"Why would you do that?" Aang spoke with the mixed voice of all Avatars. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were red with the exception of the three black tomoes. "Are you trying to use that lighting trick on me again?"

"No. The sharingan can do more than predict movement."

Suddenly Aang found himself surrounded by darkness, the only source of light being his glowing eyes and tattoos. He was still in the Avatar State. He looked around trying to figure out where he was but aside from the infinite darkness there was just the water he was standing on. It was cold and quiet.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular and his voice echoed in the infinity surrounding him. "What is this place?" he yelled louder with the combined voices of the Avatars and the echo repeated the same question until it faded away.

"This is your mind." Sasuke's voice came from somewhere near him but the raven was nowhere to be seen and for some odd reason it was not amplified by the echo.

"What do you mean?" he looked around once again for the source of Sasuke's voice but he was alone.

"Nothing more than I just said." Sasuke's blank voice answered.

"Where are you, show yourself?"

"I can't. I don't control what surrounds you right now. I just opened the door to your subconscious."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Find the connection to the Avatar State."

"But there's nothing here!"

"That's impossible."

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he asked exasperated.

"I can't see what you see but there must be something there since you're not dead."

"If you say so…" his voice sounded disappointed that Sasuke couldn't help him with his dilemma and he was about to give up when he got an idea that made him slightly more optimistic "Hey, maybe meditation can help!"

"Take your time." Sasuke's voice was heard one last time before the younger boy sat down in lotus style closing his eyes.

As he connected himself with the energy surrounding him he could distinguish different things, a tree to his right, a pond with lotus flowers behind him, a forest further away and several creatures. There were also three strong energies that grabbed his attention and he focused on them. Two of them were closer and the third was further away, in the forest.

He opened his eyes to look around, hoping to see the things he sensed but a dense fog was making it impossible. At least it's not dark anymore, he thought trying to distinguish something in the thick fog only to realize that it was slowly lifting.

He looked for the tree he sensed to his right but it was nowhere to be seen and neither were the strong energies nearby, which left him confused so he decided to go to the third energy he sensed in the forest. Walking toward the forest he looked around at the unfamiliar place with unfamiliar creatures slightly anxious.

"Is anybody there?" he asked as he walked further into the forest. A bright white light, similar to the one in his eyes approached him catching his attention and making him stop in his tracks.

"Hello?!"

"I see you finally made it Avatar Aang!" The light came closer and closer until he could distinguish the features of the glowing creature before him, a spirit.

"What is this place and who are you?" He became cautions, ready to fight if needed.

"I am Rava and this is your mind." Remembering the name from his dream he dropped his guard. This was the spirit he was supposed to meet or at least that's what the Avatars told him.

"How can it be? I've never seen this place before."

"But the Avatars before you have."

"I was told that I should see you. Why is it important?"

"It's important so that you can get to know yourself and understand what you are. I am a spirit from the spirit world and I have merged with the soul of the first Avatar, your soul, in a time long forgotten when the human's world and spirit world were not separated. That is the reason why you can connect with the spirit world and be the bridge between the two worlds. I was a protector of the balance, but the balance was broken and I am here to help you restore it."

"Will you help me in the battle against the Fire Lord?"

"I am always with you, for I am a part of you now. It is up to you to draw my power and use it."

"Is that what the Avatar State is? Is that when I draw your power?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me control it?"

"I'm afraid not. That is something you need to do on your own."

"But can you at least tell me why I can't trigger it whenever I want?"

"Probably because you are afraid of it." Aang looked puzzled at the tall, glowing spirit in front of him. "The Avatar State played an important part in the event before your 100 years disappearance and you still didn't forgive yourself for that." He lowered his head in shame and sadness.

"What if I can't forgive myself?" the question came out almost whispered as if he was asking himself that.

"How will that help fix the problem?" He raised his eyes again to look at Rava. "Shouldn't you focus on making things right instead of blaming yourself?"

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have regrets."

"Is that what you think? I blame myself too for the broken balance since I was supposed to protect it in the first place. This task was not given to a human originally but to me."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to do your best and bring back the balance, I want you to use my power the best you can to do that. It's the only way we can atone for our sins. Once you have full control of the Avatar State you will be able to talk to me like you do now. You will not only be able to access my power but also my knowledge. Go back now, your friend can't keep this door opened for much longer."

The spirit world around Aang began to fade as the real world was beginning to take shape. He fell on his knees exhausted after being in the Avatar State for so long as his tattoos stopped glowing. Two silhouettes took shape in front of him, Sasuke holding a firm grip on Naruto's arm with one hand and the other covering his face. His eyes were bleeding.

Fear overwhelmed Aang not understanding what had happened in his absence. Why was Sasuke hurt? He wanted to go to him and help but he couldn't move so he stayed helpless on the ground. He had never seen Sasuke injured before and there was no reasonable explanation for what was happening either.

"Sasuke?" he asked with a faint voice.

"I'm fine." The raven dismissed him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked referring to his experience.

"I saw Rava and now I know why I can't trigger the Avatar State."

"Can we help?" He shook his head.

"I have to do this alone." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Is Sasuke going to be alright?" he asked Naruto but the raven answered instead.

"I'll be fine. It's just a side effect of the Mangekyou sharingan." Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and went inside to wash the blood covering his face. His eyes stopped bleeding shortly after their color returned to their normal onyx but the pain did not cease.

He had never done such a genjutsu before and he hoped it wasn't all in vain. There wasn't much else he could do for the younger boy, he was aware of that. There was nothing much any of them could do for him but Naruto tried so hard, harder than anyone else to help him. Why would he do that? Sasuke wondered, was it because they were both different or because they were both hated? Or maybe it was just because he was Naruto, a never-ending enigma. He smiled at the last thought.

"Can you stand?" Naruto raised a hand to the younger boy and Aang gladly took it. He was still exhausted and he got up mostly because Naruto pulled him.

"Thanks. Let's go inside too."

Aang lay in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. The night's events invaded his mind. First Naruto, now Sasuke…they both had powers that hurt them. Why would anyone have such a power and why would anyone use such a power to help others why would they use their power to help him? It did not take long for him to fall in a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Explain what happened now, princess Azula!" Fire Lord Ozai demanded "One day you send message that you have captured your uncle and you can use him to get the Avatar and the next day you come crawling back in the Capital empty handed." He spat the words 'your uncle' in disgust as if trying to get rid of the shame of being related to the man, his own older brother; as if this blood connection was somehow an explanation for Azula's failure.

She bit her lower lip in frustration. Whenever her father addressed her by her title it was a sign that he was displeased, extremely displeased. Usually she was not the source of her father's annoyance. That was Zuko's part after their mother was exiled to Hell knows where and their uncle's part too since he disobeyed Fire Lord Azulon, her grandfather.

"There was an unexpected occurrence. Those three friends the Avatar has made have unexpected powers."

Everyone in the conference room had their eyes on her but that didn't make her uncomfortable, she was used to it. All important people in the fire army were attending this meeting: generals, strategists and specialists but the only one that mattered to her was her father, the Fire Lord himself.

"I thought we knew that."

"What happened last time was just a trick. This time there was a monster….a demon."

"They summoned a demon?" the Fire Lord asked patiently, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"No…" She clenched her fist as she remembered how she, Mai and Ty Lee had to flee to save their lives. "One of them turned into one."

"A human turned into a demon?" Ozai's voice betrayed his doubt. He knew his daughter would not lie, not even to explain a failure but she must have made a mistake somewhere.

"Yes." She answered full of confidence "I made him angry. That's what must have triggered that transformation. Mai and Ty Lee can confirm."

People present began to whisper among themselves, discussing her statement. They must have questions for her but were not allowed to speak until the Fire Lord granted them permission.

"He was out of control and the others were trying to stop him too but there was no way to approach him. Ty Lee tried to and was burned."

"Did he have any weakness?"

"There was no time to look for that."

"Do you have any useful information then?"

"At first he seemed in control, he set Zuko free and sent him to get uncle, but then he seemed to be fighting something inside of him something that took control over his body."

An old man raised his hand to speak and Ozai nodded giving permission to the other people present to speak freely.

"Did he transform willingly?"

"I do not know. They were drugged, that's how I captured them. Maybe that had something to do with it, or maybe it was the only way for him to free himself and his friends."

"If drugs don't work on him we have to find another way to capture him." Someone pointed out.

"No" Ozai interrupted "We will kill him before he transforms again. I want you all to mobilize forces to look for them. When you find them send a special force to deal with that boy." The Fire Lord rose from his seat "The Avatar is no longer our priority. You are all dismissed." Everyone stood up and bowed except for Azula who was already standing.

She left the conference room in a hurry and went to look for Mai. They had a job to do.

"Do you even have a plan?" Mai asked her not bothering to hide her boredom. They were on their way to Ty Lee's home and she had a bad feeling about all this. She knew Azula all too well.

"I know an assassin I can hire."

"Can he deal with that boy?"

"The assassin is a woman, Mai."

A week after the fight against Kyuubi Ty Lee was feeling better. Azula sent the doctor from the palace to treat her burn and even though she was still wearing bandages it didn't hurt so much anymore so she was ready to go out of the house and join Azula and Mai once again although she wasn't ready to fight just yet.

She had been lucky, the doctor told her. If her hand had been in contact with the red chakra a second more she would have been paralyzed for life.

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee looked around the shady part of the capital that she didn't ever want to see. The dark alley and weird people lurking around doing illegal businesses were not things she was used to or wanted to encounter. That was one of the reasons she joined the circus. Circus was fun and seeing people happy during a performance made her happy. Azula however was walking as if she didn't even notice that they left the safe part of the capital some time ago and were walking down a dark alley under the curious eyes of the people around. Strangers were not welcomed in these parts of town.

"You'll see soon. We're almost there." Azula stopped in front of a dark brown narrow door and knocked three times.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside asked.

"Fire Princess Azula." She answered the person behind the door with pride but was not loud enough to reach prying ears. The door opened and she entered the small door lowering her head and took her hood off so that the guard could see her properly under the dim light in the room. "I came to see Calisto. I have a job for her." The man closed the door behind the girls and led them to another room.

The second room was larger and filled with wooden tables and matching chairs, with a bar counter and shelves on the left side and a small radio on the counter. At a table in the far right corner Azula saw the person she was looking for with a glass and a bottle in front of her so she headed that way.

"Calisto…." She paused, waiting for the woman to acknowledge her presence.

"Princess….what an honor!" Azula looked at her displeased since her tone did not match her words. Calisto didn't bother to make any gesture of respect towards the princess and Azula was not used to such treatment nor did she usually accept it but this time she decided to let it slide, she needed Calisto's experience.

"I have a mission for you and you know I pay well."

"That doesn't mean I have to accept it." Azula narrowed her eyes at the other's insolence. "But I will listen to you."

"I want you to track down someone."

"I'm not a dog, I'm an assassin. I don't track down people, I kill them."

"But you do track them down before you kill them."

"If necessary, yes. Do you want me to track your unfaithful boyfriend?" she smirked and Azula's blood was boiling and Calisto knew it.

"I want you to track down an enemy of the Fire Nation, a blonde boy who travels around with six friends. You may find him if you find my brother, they're kind of friendly lately. I want you to report to me when you find him but be careful he knows lots of tricks so don't underestimate him."

"And what if I refuse? This job is boring."

"It won't be so boring when he turns into a demon under your eyes."

"A demon?"

"Be prepared for the worst. Message me on your progress." Azula turned around to leave with Mai and Ty Lee in tow. She hated this woman but she was known to be the best assassin in the capital.

"Why didn't you tell her that he can shape shift?" Ty Lee asked confused once they were in the street again.

"I told her to be ready for anything, didn't I?"

Aang made visible progress with firebending and was grateful for Iroh's patience with him. The man reminded him of monk Gyatzo, his mentor and teacher during the time he spent at the air temple. Gyatzo had been his favorite teacher. He was funny, patient and would always give his student words of wisdom when Aang felt lost or confused about something.

"I think that is enough for today. Come and join me for a cup of jasmine tea and a Pai Sho game." Aang dropped the stance and looked disappointed.

"Already? But I still have so much more to learn!" Iroh laughed.

"You sound like Zuko right now. He's always in a hurry, always impatient."

"I kind of am in a hurry." Aang muttered more for himself since he didn't want to argue with Iroh about training. He could always train with Toph or Sasuke.

"I know you are but rushing things will not help at all." That was exactly what Gyatzo had said a long time ago when the monks wanted to rush his training saying that he had to start mastering the other elements so that he could save the air nomads. And they rushed things and pushed him until he was overwhelmed, until he ran away. "Let's have some tea at the tea shop before Naruto ends his shift."

Obediently, Aang followed Iroh at the tea shop.

There weren't many customers at the tea shop except for a group of four elders at a table in a corner who were absorbed by a game. Two of them were playing while the others were watching and then they would switch places so that everyone would have a chance to play.

After Naruto refilled their cups with fresh green tea he made himself busy cleaning the tables under the praying eyes of a prince.

"I still can't believe you were summoned here by that kid, Yukio." Zuko said with a flat tone.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I've never heard of the veil before."

"Neither did I before all this but it has to be real since I'm here."

"That kind of explains your powers but why would he call you?"

"To find Aang." Naruto didn't want to say the word Avatar in a place where anyone could hear him but Zuko got the message.

"So what do you do in your world? Are you soldiers?"

"You could say that although we don't have soldiers like you do. We take missions from customers and when needed we fight to protect our country."

"You're kind of young for that."

"We've been doing it since we were twelve."

The door opened and Iroh entered with Aang in tow.

"I hope my nephew didn't bother you too much, Naruto." He took a seat at Zuko's table ignoring the boy's displeased look.

"Not at all." Naruto left to bring the tea since she knew all too well what Iroh preferred. "We don't have many customers right now and I could use some company. So how's training going?"

"Great!" Aang almost jumped from his seat "Iroh is a great teacher!" The praise made the old man smile. He also grew fond of the Avatar.

He loved his nephew more than anything and Zuko was like a son to him. Ever since he lost his real son he only found comfort in Zuko's company, doing things that he used to do with his son or things that he never got the chance to do with his son. He taught Zuko firebending and the principles of other bending styles which were essential for a soldier, or in this case, for a prince in exile. Knowing the movements done in performing bending helped to anticipate the opponent's moves and defend or dodge the attack. But he had to be patient with Zuko, since the boy lacked it and sometimes he wished his nephew was different.

Aang on the other hand was easier to teach since he lacked the impatience and frustration Zuko always had. Aang would go with the flow, take things the way they were and work with what he had and in this way he got far. He was on the run, just like the exiled prince, and he had a very important task but instead of complaining he did his best and found all these amazing friends to support him.

Iroh just hoped that spending some time with Avatar and his friends would teach Zuko a thing or two.

Across the street a woman with black long hair and piercing brown eyes, dressed in traditional Earth kingdom clothes gave one last glance at the group in the tea house before she disappeared around the corner, in a dark alley. She whistled once and a falcon that had been circling the sky came down landing on her arm. She tied a paper around the bird's foot and the bird sored into the sky once again, this time disappearing from her view.

She returned into the main street as the group was leaving the tea shop and followed them from afar until they reached the less populated area. Calisto knew she couldn't go further without risking to be seen so she summoned another bird and sent it to follow the prince then she went to a nearby inn to take a room for the night.

She found the prince and she found the blonde but something was not right. Azula had mentioned a boy, not a girl. If the boy was wearing a disguise then she would have to find out.

After Naruto came back from work they had dinner and Sokka began explaining the plans he made with Yukio and Sasuke. They only had a month left until there wouldn be an eclipse that would make the firebenders lose power for a while and they had to act fast. It was an important opportunity for them to bring the Fire Nation down or at least to make it lose power.

"These are the places where the Fire Nation troops are concentrated right now." Yukio pointed with the tip of a stick five locations in the Earth Kingdom and everyone noticed just how much the Fire Nation pushed the borders. "If they reach Ba Sing Sei it's over."

"So what we're going to do now…" Sokka grabbed the stick from Yukio's hand and pointed a location on the map "is to go here. This is where the Water Tribe army joined forces with the Earth Kingdom. Dad should be here too if he's still alive and if we tell him about the plan he will help."

"We then head to the capital and prepare the invasion. We'll need to bring down the capital's defenses so that the army will have easy access and we must also gather as much useful information as possible." Yukio concluded.

"We need to leave tomorrow" Sasuke added then he turned to Iroh and Zuko "Will you join us?"

"Of course." Iroh didn't hesitate to answer.

"There is one problem left though." Aang pointed out drawing everyone's attention. "Appa can't carry all of us and we need to move fast."

"I might have a solution to that." Iroh added "I'll see you tomorrow right here, now go and get some rest."

Iroh and Zuko left the warehouse and the others went to pack their things and get some rest before another adventure.

A few hours before sun rise Calisto's slumber was interrupted by one of her trusted birds. The falcon tapped a coded message in the window over and over again. Groaning she went to open the window, it was too early for her liking and the message said that the prince was leaving so there was no way for her to go back to sleep.

She packed the few things she had with her and left the inn.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning before sun rise Iroh and Zuko came back with ostrichcamels for everyone who couldn't ride on Aapa and they left in a hurry before the guards could see the flying bison take off.

After a few hours they stopped to take a break and eat breakfast by a river. Yukio opened the map and showing their current location he suggested the rout they should take in order to avoid the troops. It wasn't the shortest but it was the safest considering they had a flying bison with them.

Sasuke looked upwards at a bird sitting on a branch in the nearby tree.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder "What is it?"

"We are followed." Naruto looked up in the same direction as Sasuke.

"You mean that bird?" Sasuke nodded.

"I don't sense anyone nearby though."

"Would you sense them if they weren't benders?" Naruto nodded.

"Not as clear as benders but yeah." Sasuke was not a sensor type ninja so the area around him in which he could sense people was relatively small, Naruto wasn't a sensor type either but Kyuubi has sharpened his senses and detecting chakra signatures came easier for him.

"They may be far for now but be careful."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"No need to alarm them yet."

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"I'll tell her too."

When they resumed their journey Naruto carefully searched for any chakra signatures nearby them but nothing strange happened until the next day at noon.

They settled down for a break and lunch, the last break before they reached their destination, when Fire Nation soldiers attacked them.

Azula ordered the soldiers to surround the group then two people with long, dark robes with hoods covering their heads came to her side.

"Do your thing ladies!" the princess ordered "And remember the blonde one is your target." She smirked as the women started some sort of ritual.

The group was taken aback. They didn't know what was going on so they didn't know how to fight the enemy. The ninja and the benders made a circle around Sokka who drew his sword and was ready to fight if needed and attacked the soldiers with long range attacks. Sasuke, realizing that the ritual the women performed could put them in a lot of danger attacked them but one of them raised both hands in front of her and the flame hit an invisible shield that glowed blue for a brief moment at the contact. Azula smirked from her spot behind the shield and Sasuke activated his sharingan. These two women may prove to be more troublesome than the soldiers. Great, now he started to think like Shikamaru.

"These ladies are the best witches in the Fire Nation. You can't defeat them."

The fight went on and they defeated many soldiers but Sasuke was focused on the women. The fact that Azua didn't move a finger made him uneasy. It meant that she was confident in her plan, whatever that was. But why was she after Naruto? She was supposed to be after Aang.

"Naruto? Can you cover for me?" Sasuke didn't need to tell Naruto more than that because the blonde already knew what Sasuke was going to do. He went in front of Sasuke as the raven made a step back into the circle and focused his chakra for a powerful jutsu. He just hoped that he could do it before the witches finished their ritual.

Naruto, deciding to test the shield, sent a clone to break it with a rasengan but when the ball chakra hit it, the shield glowed blue just like before and the clone was dispelled. The blonde was out of ideas and was about to try his rasenshuriken on it when the women raised their hands to the sky and looking upwards said a chant in a language Naruto didn't understand. Black clouds covered the sky until the sun could not be seen anymore; the only source of light was the occasional lightning.

By instinct they took a defensive position in front of the unknown waiting to see what will happen next.

"Black sun, come forth!" The witches commended to the sky and a black ball appeared above them. It was surrounded by what looked like electricity because red sparks came out of it and it made a sound that reminded Naruto of the chidori.

The witches then moved their hands, pointing at Naruto and the ball moved towards him until he was completely swallowed by the darkness.

"Good job ladies." Azula seemed pleased with the outcome of the events and as soon as the clouds disappeared along with the dark ball and sun light returned she engaged in battle along with Mai and Ty Lee.

"We'll take care of this." Iroh told the others. "You go first and we'll catch up later."

"No, we won't leave you here." Sakura objected but Zuko interfered.

"Uncle is right. Besides I owe one to Naruto. We'll find a way to get him back but you must go on with the plan." Knowing he was right Sakura nodded and got ready to flee.

Sasuke was frustrated and angry with himself but that wouldn't solve anything. What he wanted to do right now was to find Naruto and bring him back, after all it was his fault that his team mate disappeared. If he had brought Susanoo forth faster this wouldn't have happened and Naruto would have still been with them. He had never done that before that's why it took him so much time to gather chakra and focus it but he didn't think of that as an excuse.

He lingered, not wanting to leave when Aang grabbed his sleeve.

"We'll get him back." He said knowing very well how the raven felt. "But we have to go now."

They ran away as Zuko and Iroh fought Azula and her friends to buy them time.

Right before sunset they reached their destination, the water tribe's camp and Appa landed. Their arrival didn't go unnoticed and a man came towards them. As he noticed Katara and Sokka he lowered his weapon and gave them a friendly welcome.

"Bato!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I see you have grown quite a bit since I saw you last time." The man named Bato put a hand on top of Sokka's head ruffling his hair a bit.

"So will to teach me how to be a warrior then?" The man laughed as he remembered the last time he saw the boy, just before departing to the Earth Kingdom border. Back then Sokka had asked him the same thing, but it had been too early for him to learn the ways of a warrior. Bato wanted him to have a childhood for a while longer since no one knew what the future held for them with the war and all.

"I suppose you're old enough to learn a few things." Then he looked at Katara who was standing behind her brother.

"You've grown so beautiful, Katara. How is your training going?"

"I'm a lot better than I was back then."

"So what brings you here? I see you have quite a group of friends with you."

"We need to talk to dad." Sokka said suddenly becoming very serious.

"He's in his tent. I'll take you there." Bato showed them the way to the tent "Hakoda!" he called the man inside the tent "There is someone who wants to talk to you. Seems urgent."

The door to the tent opened and Hakoda came out. To say he was surprised to see his children there was an understatement.

"Sokka, Katara…"

"Dad, we need your help." Sokka said before his father could overwhelm them with questions. The man nodded and ordered Bato to start a fire and bring them food then he made sure no one would interrupt them.

Sokka told him about Aang being the Avatar and about the eclipse which was their chance to attack the capital and the man nodded in understanding.

"There is one more thing though." Katara spoke for the first time "We were attacked on our way here and one of our friends was captured. We need to save him."

"Maybe they took him to the capital. We'll save him when we get there."

"But he was captured using witchcraft. Dad, have you ever heard of the black sun?"

The man's eyes went wide as he heard the words, then he looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

"If the black sun is what took your friend there is nothing we can do."

"What is the black sun?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a door to another dimension or so I've heard. Only the one who trapped him there can open it again."

"It looked like a black sphere but then it disappeared. Can it be summoned again?"

"If your friend was trapped in the sphere and survived then it should still be around somewhere but even if you find it you can't destroy it. There are high chances he is dead though."

"I'll burn it down." Bato became tensed and reached for his weapon but did not make a move to attack without the chief's order.

"Firebending won't destroy it."

"Good because I can't bend." Sasuke put his plate on the ground and left the group.

Bato seemed to relax a little and looked at the chief in a meaningful way. Hakoda noticed his friend's tension.

"Let him go, Bato. If he's my children's friend I trust him firebender or not."

"He's not a firebender, dad. He's not even from our world." That surprised both adults and Sakura had to explain them how they ended up there.

The next morning Hakoda, Bato and some other men held a meeting in Hakoda's tent to discuss their plans. They selected Bato as a messenger to go to the Earth Kingdom troops and inform them about their change of plans and to ask for their help. The Earth Kingdom's cooperation was essential for their successful attack on the capital.

"I have to go to the capital now." Sasuke told Aang "I can't wait until the troops are grouped and ready to attack."

"I know how you feel. I want to save him too but even if you find him you can't get him out of that dimension."

"I have to try though."

"We'll go to the capital first and investigate the situation but we can't make a move before the eclipse." Yukio interfered. "If you agree with that I'll help you."

"Fine."

Aang turned to Bato and Hakoda as they came out of the tent at the end of the meeting.

"We appreciate everything you did for us but we have to go to the capital now. We will help you enter the capital on the day of the eclipse."

"I understand. Please be careful."

"We will dad." Katara assured him. "You take care of things here."

As they resumed their journey the group was quiet. Sasuke was riding on Appa to watch the area from above. Looking around he counted three hawks that were definitely following them.

"How do you think Azula found us?" Sokka thought aloud. "I'm sure we thought of everything when we chose out route."

"She had someone follow us."

"Did you see someone following us?" Aang asked.

"No. But there are around five birds following us."

"Birds." Toph interfered. "Are you saying that birds told Azula where we were?"

"I don't even see five birds around just…" Aang stopped to look around and count "two."

"Three." Sasuke corrected him "One is just below us and I never said there are five at all times. They switch as one stays behind to wait for its master."

"Waw, they must be some smart bids." Toph said sarcastically.

"Birds can be trained to use simple codes and deliver massages. We use them in our village too."

"If you knew they were there why didn't you get rid of them?" Toph asked.

"I didn't want to alert their master but after what happened to Naruto I think we should get rid of the birds and their master."

"How? We don't even know where the master is." Aang asked confused.

"No but if we kill the birds the master might come."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Toph became impatient "I would love to do it myself but I have nothing to bend up here."

"The master won't come if he is outnumbered. We must make him think that we split up."

When they had their next stop they discussed the plan with Sakura and Yukio and they all agreed that if the person following them realized they were going to the capital and informed Azula it would be over for them.

Aang and his friends went with Appa towards the mountains while Sasuke and Sakura took the opposite direction both groups deviating from the original route. Sokka kept his eyes on the birds since Sasuke mentioned them and saw one following the ninja, another one staying behind and another one following them.

"Aren't we going to kill it?" he asked Aang who was sitting on Appa's neck checking the surroundings.

"Sasuke said we shouldn't do it right away. We don't want the bird we left behind to figure out that the one following us is dead. Katara…." The girl gave him a questioning look. "Can you do it when we reach that river?" He pointed towards a river in the distance and the girl nodded.

When they reached the river Aang lowered Appa enough for Katara to bend the water in the river to grab the bird and drag it down to get drowned in the water below.

Sasuke was not in a hurry, he didn't need to go far anyway. Misleading the enemy was his only intention and it was working well thus far. One bird stayed behind, one followed Appa and one was with them. He gave Aang time to get far enough then used a katon jutsu to burn the bird to death instantly; all there was left to do was wait.

The hawk returned and flying low, in her line of site, guided her to the bird waiting ahead. She followed for a while then stopped when another one of her birds landed on her shoulder and gave her a rather disturbing message. The group split up and one of the birds was dead.

They noticed she thought then smirked. They might have set a trap for her somewhere ahead too but this job was boring so she could just as well entertain them. The task Azula hired her for was completed and she had the blonde she wanted. Calisto didn't follow them further as part of her job, no it was because of the Avatar, because she wanted to get the reward for capturing him and since the ninja were no longer with him he was an easy target. Turning around she led her ostrichcamel towards the mountains.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura became rather impatient and concerned. She had been waiting with Sasuke for the birds' master to show up but no one came. She looked at Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thoughts, leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his chest and his head lowered so that the black bangs shielded his eyes from her view. She would have liked him to confide in her more but no matter what she did he seemed to trust Naruto more. It wasn't just that though. She realized a long time ago that Sasuke and Naruto seemed to understand each other even without words. There was a mysterious bond between them that she could not explain at two people with such different personalities but which was there none the less.

The first time she noticed was in the mission they had in the Wave Country when the boys fought Zabuza to save Kakashi. Back then the only thing she could do was to stay out of their way and pretend that she was defending Tazuna, their client. Back then the only thing she could do was watch the battle unfolding in front of her. She never wanted to feel that way ever again, so helpless, so useless and most of all she didn't want Sasuke to think that she was dragging them down. How naive she had been back then to believe that her good grades and perfect chakra control were everything a great ninja needed, how hard the realization hit her back then. She worked hard after that to be a kunoichi that Sasuke would acknowledge and she became one that she was satisfied with. After finishing her training with Tsunade, Sasuke never told her again how useless she was but it was still not enough for her. She wanted him to love her not just accept her as a worthy team mate. For some odd reason she thought Naruto was in the way of her happiness though. Why, she could not tell but every time she saw signs of that silent mutual understanding between them she felt jealousy taking the best of her.

If something was bothering Sasuke right now, Naruto would have known and would have done something about it. She on the other hand didn't know what to do.

"Let's go." Sasuke broke the silence and only then she realized that she had been staring at him. If he noticed too he didn't show and she was grateful for sparing her the embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she ran a few steps to catch up with him.

"To find Aang. Our opponent is not coming." He started running towards the mountains and she followed him silently. Aang might be in danger this time. She clenched her fists in frustration. First they lost Naruto and now this is happening.

After Kataka killed the hawk Aang changed direction to go back and meet Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's plan was to keep him safe while he and Sakura took the opponent down so he killed the bird following him first to draw attention upon the two of them. Aang agreed to go with the plan but didn't like it. He felt like he was running away again while others were fighting his battles so he decided to give the ninja back up in their battle.

Suddenly Appa gave out a loud moan and began to lose altitude.

"What's going on?" Toph asked suddenly becoming alert.

"Looks like Appa was hit with an arrow." Sokka explained pointing the arrow that was stuck in the bison's paw. They looked down scouting the surroundings for the attacker and it didn't take them long to see the woman riding an ostrichcamel following them and aiming a second arrow at the bison.

"She's going to shoot again!" Katara yelled and Aang grabbed the handles tight turning Appa just in time to dodge the second arrow.

"We're going to crash!" Sokka cried as Aang used bending to avoid another arrow.

"One arrow won't bring Appa down but we can't defend forever."

"Then why are we losing altitude?" Sokka asked with disbelief.

"Aang…we can't run anymore. Appa is hurt and we can't fight from up here." Katara pointed out and Toph nodded in agreement.

Another arrow struck Appa and the bison fell on the ground exhausted.

"Watch for those arrows they must be poisoned." Aang jumped down from Appa's back and went to face their opponent. Katara, Toph and Yukio were right behind him while Sokka was left to take care of Appa.

"Are you the one who told Azula where we were?" Aang shifted his position in a fighting stance ready to attack or defend any moment but did not make the first move.

"And what if I did?" Calisto smirked and Toph narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I am the one Azula wants though. Why did she take Naruto?" The assassin shrugged.

"I don't know nor do I care. It's in my advantage though since I can capture you myself. There's a reward for your head in the Fire Nation you know?"

"What did Azula do to Naruto?"

"Who cares? She said he was a dangerous monster and should be taken care of that's all." Toph clenched her fists.

"Are you done talking Twinkle tows 'cause I want to bring this bitch down now?"

"Yes."

Toph was the first to attack but Calisto was not a master assassin for nothing. She dodged the attacks with ease approaching her target. Katara waterbended the water she carried in the bottle tied at her waist and caught Calisto's leg in ice which stopped her for a moment but she used the flying rocks to break the ice. With unimagined speed she grabbed her dagger and attacked Yukio who had no time to react and fell on the ground in pain.

"Yukio!" Aang shouted as Calisto prepared to attack her next victim.

The benders were lined up in front of the Avatar so she would have to bring them down first but that would be no problem for someone with her skill. She was no bender but that didn't matter because she knew how to fight benders.

With the weakest one out of her way she decided to take the most troublesome one next.

As the others fought, Aang tried to focus and enter the Avatar State but he couldn't clear his mind. When Yukio was hit he thought he got the trigger he always needed but it didn't work either. He wasn't close enough to Yukio he assumed. He closed his eyes and remembered Rava's words. He was afraid of the Avatar State, he was afraid of that power.

He heard Karata yell Toph's name as the earthbender got stabbed and anger overwhelmed him.

The wind grew stronger and stronger and Katara couldn't control her waterbending properly but the enemy also had a hard time moving against the strong wind. She turned around and saw Aang full of anger and hatred towards the one who killed his friends. She tried to get closer to him but could not.

Aang began attacking with all types of bending never letting the enemy out of his site. Katara, afraid of what he might do called his name several times in vain, he paid her no attention.

Sasuke felt the strong chakra signature ahead of them and quickened his pace. Sakura furrowing her brows got ready for battle and followed her team mate.

"That must be Aang." She said "If he's in the Avatar State we might be in trouble." Sasuke didn't answer but she knew he agreed with her on this one.

They soon had the group in sight and Sakura gasped at the sight of three bodies on the ground and a frightened Katara watching Aang from a safe distance.

"Aang!" Sasuke shouted the Avatar's name to make him look away from Calisto's motionless body that he was still attacking fiercely but the younger boy was not distracted. Molding chakra inside his mouth he released a spiral of fire targeting Aang. The fire never reached the boy being caught in the wind surrounding him but got his attention none the less making Sasuke Aang's target. Sakura jumped out of the attack's way just in time but Sasuke took the blow head on. As Aang realized what he had done he stopped bending and fell on his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura noticing that Aang was calm ran to Sasuke's aid but he dismissed her.

"Check on Toph and Yukio, I'm fine." Walking slowly towards Aang he kneeled beside him "What happened?"

"She attacked Aappa with poisoned arrows so we had to land and fight. I tried to enter the Avatar State but couldn't, not before Toph was stabbed. I lost control again, just like I did with Naruto…." Tears fell down his cheeks as he mentioned the name and he whipped them with his sleeve. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"Because it wouldn't have brought you back."

"Why does someone have to get hurt every time I'm in the Avatar State?"

"Because you don't master it." Aang lowered his head in shame but Sasuke was right. He knew what he needed to do now but he couldn't overcome his fear for some reason. He had been afraid that his friends will die if he doesn't enter the Avatar State so he tried to clear his mind like he did during his training with Naruto but it didn't work. He had wasted too much time trying to clear his mind while his friends were fighting and now they were dead.

"How does Naruto do it?" his voice came out weak and desperate.

"What?"

"How does he clear his mind on the battlefield?" He raised his eyes to look at Sasuke who was sitting next to him bandaging some of the deeper wounds.

"Fear is not acceptable for shinobi and Naruto knows that."

"What about you? Aren't you afraid of anything? Aren't you afraid that you will lose your family or friends?" Sasuke gave him a cold glare for a moment then turned to the task at hand.

"I trust my friends to stay alive, that's all. Having someone we care about die is something we all have to accept but I guess Naruto didn't have anyone to lose in the first place."

"I don't believe that. He cares about his team."

"I know." Having finished bandaging his wounds Sasuke stood up and went to Sakura and Katara who were using healing techniques on their injured friends. "How bad is it?"

Sakura whipped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand "Yukio's wound is deep but his vital points were avoided, Toph's wound is not that deep but they were both poisoned. We have to get as much poison out of their wound as possible then find an antidote."

"Can you do it?"

"I assume the poisoned weapon is that dagger so I'll examine it and see what I can do."

"I'll help you." Katara offered. "Just tell me what to do."

"We won't be able to move for a while since Appa was also poisoned so we have to find shelter."

"Aang and I will take care of that." Sasuke turned to leave but her voice stopped him again.

"Sasuke…let me take care of your wounds." She pleaded.

"You shouldn't waste chakra on me now." She sighed as she watched him leave. He was right, of course she knew that. Sasuke was not poisoned and he avoided serious wounds although he was hit so their priority was to find an antidote to the poison. Fortunately she took from the temple some books about local herbs and their medical uses that she found during their stay there. Still she wished he would let her do something for him, to show him how much she cares about him.

Sasuke, Aang and Sokka set camp quietly. No one was in the mood to talk as they waited for Sakura to finish analyzing the poison with the kit she always carried in her bag. They ate in a hurry and tried to rest a little after the events of the day.

Sasuke was sitting with his back against a tree and eyes closed. He was guarding the camp although he doubted that the others were sleeping but they needed to rest after the events of the day. The next day the girls would go and look for the plants Sakura needed to make the antidote.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Aang's sad voice broke the silence of the night.

"Can't sleep?"

"No." Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk. He was in bad shape although he wouldn't let that show and he wished Naruto was there. Somehow the blonde idiot made things better for him although he wouldn't admit it out loud. "Sorry for attacking you."

"It's fine."

"Can I ask you something?" It was the first time that Aang seemed shy since they met him. Sasuke's interest was piqued and he opened his eyes to look at the younger boy sitting beside him with his arms wrapping his knees.

"What?"

"Do you think they will be fine?"

"Sakura was trained by the best doctor in our village she knows what to do."

"I thought they were dead…"

"They would have been if we didn't get there in time."

"Katara is a good healer and she knows many waterbending healing techniques but she doesn't know much about poisons." Sasuke looked upwards to the sky. The moon was shining bright on the clear sky making it a beautiful, peaceful night that Naruto would have definitely enjoyed if he had been there. "What did you mean when you said that Naruto doesn't have anyone to lose?" Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration. Talking about the past was something he always hated. He didn't want to remember that dreadful night, those red eyes belonging to his own brother looking down on him, his last words before he left the village, the hatred, the pain…. It still made him wake up in the middle of the night sweating even after all those years.

"Naruto was an orphan since birth and because of the Kyuubi he has been mistreated a lot. He's lonely although he may not show it much."

"But aren't you his friend?"

"I wasn't much of a friend to him, we were more like rivals."

"Why?"

"I wasn't interested in making friends. I had my family and my brother was the only friend I needed, then my brother killed the clan, or so I thought and I wanted to revenge them by killing him. I only wanted to get stronger so that I could kill him."

"Did you kill him?"

"No. Now that I remember Naruto tried to approach me a few times before my family died. He asked me if we could play together and be friends but I always made excuses to leave, then he stopped with those questions until after the massacre. Then I shoved him away again and said some mean things to him but I didn't know he was an orphan at the time and because he's an idiot he said nothing and bottled everything inside. At school he would act like an idiot all the time and he was rather annoying so nobody liked him. He called me his rival and provoked me to spars all the time just to end up licking the dirt. I didn't realize it then but that helped me keep my sanity all those years. I thought I knew him but I didn't….I don't."

"I don't think he holds anything against you though."

"Of course he doesn't, he's an idiot." Aang laughed a little feeling the tension leave his body. He wasn't expecting to have an open conversation with Sasuke out of all people. The raven had always seemed hard to approach unlike Naruto who was easy to talk to. He was a man of few words with a personality entirely different from Aang's and he had to admit that he had been rather reluctant to approach Sasuke. "Naruto never gives up but I think he gave up on me."

Aang turned to look at the raven as he was taken by surprise by the sudden confession. "What do you mean?"

"He gave up on thinking that I could be his friend. I realized that just before we came here."

"What happened?"

"At some point I left the village to avenge my clan. I felt like I couldn't get stronger by staying so I left but Naruto came after me and we had a fight. He was annoyingly persistent and I told him that he can't understand how hard it is to lose a family and become or orphan. He clenched his fists and stopped fighting back but I kept on punching him till he fell on the ground. That was when he told me that he was an orphan too. I thought he came after me because he could relate to me, for the same reason he tried to be friends with me after my clan died but when I got back to the village I found out that he had promised Sakura to bring me back and he did it for her sake. After that things were a bit awkward around Sakura. She kept an eye on me as if making sure I didn't try to leave again but not Naruto, he was the same as always. After we became ninja I realized that Naruto was not as dumb as he seemed to be and he was rather strong but I only realized how much I didn't know about him before this mission when the Hokage pointed something out."

"Do you want to know him better?"

"I do although I don't know if I can repair the damage I did during all these years after shoving him away so many times."

"I think you can. Just talk to him, ask him about himself even if you think you know the answer. Let him know that you want to be his friend."

"We did have a talk but if I ever see him again I will make sure he understands."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Toph and Yukio woke up while Sakura, Katara and Sokka were looking for the ingredients needed for the antidote.

"What happened to that bitch?" Toph asked as she took a sip of water from the bottle Aang gave her.

"She's dead."

"How's Yukio?"

"He woke up not long ago too. You were both poisoned but Sakura took care of you and she's going to make an antidote, you just rest a bit longer."

"I can do that. I feel like shit anyway." Aang smiled at her choice of words but that was Toph. Although she received the best education as expected for the daughter of a wealthy family she decided to throw away her fancy life and join the Avatar on the road as his teacher. It was a good thing she was teaching him earthbending and not manners though otherwise who knows here he would have ended up, probably in jail. "Do you think we can get to the capital on time after all this?"

"I don't know. We can't move until Appa gets better and I don't want to go to the capital before you two get better and are able to fight."

"Damn. I hate it that Naruto has to wait for us a while longer."

"Me too…" he looked towards Sasuke who was gathering fire wood further away from the camp "but I think Sasuke is the most affected."

"Of course he is, they are on the same team." A laugh was heard coming from Yukio's sleeping bag.

"I'm surprised that those three can work together at all."

"Why?" Aang asked, both he and Toph turning their heads in his direction.

"Because they can't be friends. Sasuke has an 'I'm better than all of you' attitude, Sakura is worshipping him and looking down on Naruto and Naruto is keeping it all to himself."

"You're wrong, Sasuke is not like that. He may have been at some point but not anymore. He really wants to be Naruto's friend."

"Naruto is really smart in his own way, you know. I learned a lot about seals as I helped him. He is also a good person so I doubt that he doesn't want to be friends with his team mates but they don't seem to see that."

Naruto opened his eyes only to see darkness surrounding him. Where was he? What happened? He got up and looked around but could see nothing beyond his body.

"Hello! Anybody there?" He wasn't expecting an answer but he had nothing to lose by asking before trying to venture into the darkness.

"You're too loud, kit." A deep voice answered and Naruto moved his gaze in the direction of the voice but could not see anything.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

"I'm not hiding." The voice came from above him this time and was a bit louder.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"You're asking too many questions all at once, it's annoying."

"And you are answering none which is even more annoying."

"I am Kurama the Kyuubi." The Kyuubi? How can that be when the demon was sealed inside of him? Naruto made a few steps in the direction of the voice.

"But you are sealed inside of me."

"That I am."

"So am I dreaming or something?" Naruto asked a bit puzzled. Although he knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him he had never communicated with him, nor was he aware that he could do so.

"You're not dreaming, kit. This is your mind, your subconscious." Naruto relaxed a little as the information sunk in. He wasn't dreaming so this was all real and he was talking to Kyuubi. He thought of the benefits of such an opportunity since the bijuus with their long life span held a tremendous amount of knowledge.

"Why don't you come closer where I can see you?" Kurama sighed.

"You sure are slow, aren't you? You are in control of this place not me." Kurama explained patiently. "I'm trapped in this cage by that damned seal so I can't move but if you wish to see me then make some light here." Naruto wasn't very sure how he could do that but decided to just wish the place brighter, it might work.

A large cage emerged from the darkness. It was so large that he could only see the huge bars of the door and the lock with a keyhole almost as big as himself. There was no key though, only a tag with a familiar seal made with red ink that was glued to the lock. Behind the bars stood a giant fox with its front paws folded in front of it as if it had been sleeping before Naruto interrupted its slumber. Most of its body was in the darkness though. Its head was raised and it was looking at Naruto from above with its red eyes and slit pupils.

"I didn't know I could talk to you."

"I didn't want to talk to you for obvious reasons." Since he was Kyuubi's jailer it was only natural that the fox held it against him even though none of this was his fault in the first place.

"So why are you doing it now?"

"Because this is no ordinary situation you're in. You were trapped in the black sun, do you know what that means?"

"No." Kurama sighed and lowered his head on top of his paws.

"Most people would have died in this dimension because of their lack of ability to adapt to this place."

"What kind of dimension is this one anyway?"

"It's a dimension that knows no time or matter. This is where everything begins and everything ends. There's just energy here nothing more nothing less, all and at the same time nothing and that is why bijuus can survive this place. We are energy after all although we can take a form we desire."

"So you are keeping me alive here because you don't want to die." Naruto put two and two together.

"That's correct."

"Is there a way out of here?"

"Not for you. If I hadn't been sealed inside of you I would have been able to get out but the way I am now there is nothing I can do." Naruto folded his arm on top of his chest and sat on the ground.

"Then I suppose we can chat until someone gets us out." A wide grin spread upon his face that made the fox growl displeased. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Besides there are so many things we can talk about."

"We are not friends, kit."

"We could be though."

"If the seal brakes I can get out and you die. Why would I want to be friends with you?" Naruto became serious again.

"So you know that the seal is getting loose…" The fox nodded. "I'm not letting you get out though."

"I know."

"But that doesn't make me your enemy."

"Actually it does."

"I don't want that though." Kurama raised his head just a little and looked at Naruto as if trying to figure out if the boy was lying or not but Naruto was as honest as always.

He had a hard life because of the fox sealed inside of him but he didn't blame Kurama or his dad, he didn't even blame the villagers for mistreating him. The one he blamed was the one who controlled the demon into attacking the village.

He decided that since he had the opportunity to talk to Kurama he could use it to make the fox his friend. They had to live together anyway so what good would hatred do to any of them.

"It's funny that even though you say I am your enemy you always let me use your chakra in battle." Naruto leaned against the bars to be more comfortable for what seemed an indefinitely long conversation.

"I'm not doing it for you."

"I know, but it helps me too. Why do you have to be so mean? What would you have to lose if you cooperate with me?" The fox didn't pay him any attention but the blonde didn't know how to give up anyway. "Don't you feel lonely here with no one to talk to?"

"I was doing just fine until you got trapped in here."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. Talking to you makes me tired and I need to concentrate on keeping you alive right now" Kurama lied.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura gave Toph a cup of herbal tea that she had just made. It's been two days since she gave them the antidote to the poison and they have been getting visibly better but she wasn't sure that they were strong enough to continue the journey just yet.

"Fine." Toph's eyes moved from Sakura to the other side of the camp where Sasuke was doing taijutsu training alone while Aang and Sokka trained in sword fighting further away. "How is Sasuke doing?" her voice betrayed genuine concern for the older boy who has been restless since they camped although he never complained.

Sakura's gaze followed Toph's and landed on the one she loved, a sad expression plastered on her face. It was still a mystery to her how the blind girl did that without feeling chakra signatures. "He will be fine."

Toph took a sip of her tea. She was not really sure that what Sakura said was true but didn't want to start an argument with the older girl. "Sakura…thank you." It wasn't like her to say that even when she did feel grateful but she felt she should do it this time. The truth was that she had been afraid that she might die in that battle and she was overwhelmed with regret that she will never be able to see her parents again and make things right between them. She didn't hate them she just wanted them to understand her. Once the war was over she planned to go home and try to talk to them again.

"It's nothing. I was just doing my job."

Setting his swords on the ground Aang sat beside Toph whipping the sweat from his face. He has been training in using weapons for some time but he was still not very comfortable with them. Maybe bending was the fighting style that suited him best after all.

"I'm so tired." He whined and Sakura gave him a cup of tea too.

"Aang…"Toph began a little hesitant but gathering courage she continued "If Appa is better we should leave."

"Appa is fine but Sakura should decide this."

The pink hared girl sighed. "You're not strong enough to fight yet if needed but I think we can figure out what to do in case something happens when it happens." Toph smiled grateful that she approved.

Early in the morning they will be on their way to the capital again.

Deciding to give Kyuubi some alone time Naruto began to meditate. He expanded his consciousness to get a better idea about the place he was in. It didn't take him long to realize that it felt different. The frequency of the energy there was higher than the one he was used to, the one his body had, which would explain why Kurama said he wouldn't have survived.

Absorbing just a small amount of energy he entered sage mode which would raise the vibration of his own body. His senses expanded and he felt something he never felt before.

"What is this place? It feels so vast…" he thought.

"Of course it does, it's infinite."

"Kurama? I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"I don't but you're loud again." Naruto pouted but did not complain.

"I don't feel the energy here like I usually do."

"What do you mean?"

"When I gather energy I feel the energy having the shape of the plants, animals, earth and stars but here it doesn't have any shape."

"Of course it doesn't. This is energy doesn't have shape and yet all concepts of plants, animals and everything else you know are here."

"Concepts?"

"Come on kit you should know what a concept is."

"Of course I do" Naruto pretended to be angry but he couldn't. This new way of perceiving the world got him excited and he wanted to explore more. "Just tell me what you mean already. How can the concept be here if the actual thing is not?"

"Kit, the concept of a plant doesn't exist because the plant exists; in fact it's the other way around. The plant exists because the concept of it exists." Naruto stopped to think about what Kurama just said. It was a completely new perspective to him. He carefully gathered a bit more energy, testing the limits of his body.

"If all concepts are here then this place is like a library." Once his body adapted to the new energy he began to see things in his mind, things that have been bothering him for a while like the seal that was slowly braking. He had been studying seals for a long time now but he never found enough information to fully understand the four element seal. He assumed that most of the knowledge the Uzumakis had about seals was lost with the death of his parents and it would be impossible to recover it but now there was hope. The information he desperately needed was coming to him and he was able to understand it easily. "This place is amazing…"

"Hm." Naruto opened his eyes, still in sage mode and looked at the fox in the cage.

"I will not let the seal break so you better think about cooperating with me." He grinned at the fox. Kurama knew that wasn't a lie. He got to know Naruto very well in all the years they spent together and he could safely assume that he knew the kit the best. He was a good kid with a strong personality who suffered more than anyone in the village can imagine because he was a jinchuuriki but he never complained and never blamed Kurama for it. When Naruto offered his friendship he was surprised but thinking about the boy's personality he realized that he shouldn't have been. Kurama didn't hate Naruto either, what he hated was the situation he was in.

The first time he was sealed was when Mito Uzumaki did it then he was passed on to Kushina. He almost gave up hope of ever getting out of his jail after such a long time but when Kusina's seal was broken and he escaped he had a strong will to fight in order to prevent being sealed a third time. He had no luck though because Minato sealed him again at the cost of his life. If there was anyone he should hate that person would be Minato not the kit.

A/N In the next chapter Naruto will be back in action, both he and Sasuke stronger than ever. Also the next chapter will be the last.

If you want this story to go on though I will need some help with ideas.


	19. Chapter 19

Once they entered the Fire Country they only traveled at night in order to prevent Appa from being seen. They were getting closer to the Capital and Aang hoped that they would meet Zuko and Iroh there because they could use the help of someone who knew the city well.

Zuko climbed the tall walls that surrounded the palace and looked around to see if anyone was nearby before he jumped on the other side. He found himself in a garden and made his way to the nearest building but stopped when he heard Mai's familiar voice coming from around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"I hope you're happy now Azula." The voice was getting closer "The Fire Lord entrusted you with an important position in the military for the upcoming invasion."

"I showed those brats not to mess up with me." Ty Lee giggled and received a displeased look from the princess.

"But you still don't have the Avatar. Isn't that what your father wants?"

"You're so narrow minded Ty Lee. I have the demon boy who miraculously survived the black sun but is still trapped in there. The Avatar will come to get him for sure." The other girl jumped excited.

"So you do have a plan to capture him?" Azula laughed at the other's naivety.

"I will personally deal with him." She clenched her fist imagining how she defeats the Avatar and presents him to her father.

Zuko appeared in front of the trio whipping the bored expression off of Mai's face and making Ty Lee gasp. "And where is the demon boy?"

Azula got ready to fight "Who are you?"

Zuko smirked "Don't you recognize your own brother, Azula?"

She bended a blue lightning bolt at him but he neutralized it with a yellow one.

"You're not Zuko" she attacked again with more power, getting serious. "Zuko is in jail."

Sasuke dropped the henge and activating the sharingan he attacked the princess. She barely avoided being hit and that was only due to her training in lightning bending. She redirected the lightning towards Sasuke but that didn't affect the boy. Unlike her attacks which released lightning, the one Sasuke made never left his hand. She clenched her teeth at the troublesome technique. She wasn't going to be defeated so easily though, even by a skilled fighter.

Deciding that it was not their business Mai and Ty Lee didn't interfere with the fight. Secretly none of them would have been bothered if the princess met her match for once.

Behind them the wall fell to pieces at contact with Sakura's fist.

"Where are Naruto and Zuko?" he asked aiming the chidori at her neck.

"In prison, last building on the left in the basement." Mai answered instead, receiving a deadly glare from the princess.

"Go!" Sasuke addressed the others but his eyes never left Azula "I'll handle her." Three black tomoes appeared in Sasuke's eyes and when they started spinning Azulla was dragged in her most horrible nightmares. Raising a hand upwards as if trying to reach something she gave a desperate cry that made even Ty Lee afraid then fell on her knees shaking with fear.

Sasuke looked at the other two girls for a brief moment as if trying to confirm that they weren't a threat then headed in the direction of the prison.

"Wait!" Mai approached him and he noticed the pained expression on her face. "What did you do to her?"

"She's experiencing some nasty illusions right now. She's going to be like that for a while."

"If she won't stand in our way I will help you get Zuko and Naruto out of jail." If it was anyone else they would have looked surprised or suspicious but since it was Sasuke his expression was as blank as always.

"Mai…" Ty Lee put a hand on her shoulder "You still love him don't you?"

"I feel terrible for hurting him so much but I wasn't strong enough to disobey Azula. I won't obey her anymore though."

"Take me to where the jail is!"

The guards were already knocked out when Sasuke arrived with the two girls. The gang had released Zuko and Iroh and Mai jumped in Zuko's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She turned her head to look at him "Can you forgive me? I wasn't strong enough to disobey her but it's over now." Zuko wrapped his hands around her too.

"It's ok. I know she can be hard to handle."

"Sasuke did it though, for now anyway."

Their conversation was interrupted by Aang "Can you take us to Naruto?" Mai dropped her head in shame.

"He's not here."

Sasuke felt his blood boil in anger "You said he would be here!" he roared.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you helped us get Zuko out of jail." Mai explained but Sasuke would not listen anymore, he has had enough of this Fire Nation. Activating his sharingan he put Mai and Ty Lee under the same genjutsu he used on Azula then left.

Zuko looked at the two girls with sadness visible on his face but there was nothing he could do for them. Sasuke was scarier than ever since Naruto was not around. He had been surprised to realize that Mai had feelings for him, that she would help get him out of his imprisonment. He felt like he was getting a taste of the life he always wanted for the first time but he would have to let go of it.

"Zuko!" Iroh called his name as he saw his nephew lost in thoughts on the battlefield. "They'll be fine here at the palace but we have to go." Giving Mai one more look Zuko followed his uncle obediently.

Iroh took them to a safe hiding place so they could talk about the plan. The day of the eclipse was getting closer and they needed to open the city gates for the army that was coming from the Earth Kingdom.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate at all on the task at hand. He was wandering the city under a henge, looking for a place where Naruto could be kept.

Late in the evening he returned to the hiding place without a clue about where Naruto could be.

"All hope is not lost." Iroh approached him giving him a cup of tea. "I think I know where he is but we can't get him out now. The place is heavily guarded."

"So then what should we do? We need him on the day of the eclipse?"

"We'll get him on that day. We'll use the invading army to do that." Sasuke looked at him with interest. Finally someone was telling him something and giving solutions. "But you need to be patient until then." Sasuke lowered his head fixing his gaze on the cup in his hands. "I know he means a lot to you."

The day of the eclipse came fast and when Sokka announced that his father had sent a bird with a message saying they were close, everyone got ready to attack the guards at the gate.

Sasuke brought forth Susanoo and damaged the gate as the others fought the guards. An emergency signal was sent throughout the capital but it did not matter. As fire Nation troops were gathered and mobilized the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soldiers entered the gate whipping out anyone who opposed them.

"Let's go get Naruto!" Iroh told the group as soon as the allies were in control at the gate.

"I'll stay with dad." Sokka said as he joined Bato on an ostrichcamel "You go find Naruto."

"Be careful!" Katara told him before she joined the others.

"There is a fortress close to the palace. There is a high chance they hold him there." Iroh explained as he guided them on dark, narrow alleys towards the palace. "If we reach the palace there's an underground passage that will take us there."

The palace was under alert so the place was packed with soldiers and avoiding them was impossible while fighting them was suicidal.

Sasuke climbed the wall and looked into the courtyard to evaluate the situation while Sakura watched their back. Jumping down he turned to Ihoh "I'll get them busy, you lead the way."

Toph made an opening in the wall and Sasuke entered first. Activating his sharingan he created the black flames of Amaterasu that engulfed everything and anyone they touched bringing panic among the soldiers. "Don't touch the flames!" He warned them and Iroh led the way. Sakura grabbed Toph's hand to guide her around the flames.

They crossed the courtyard and entering a narrow door they entered the underground passage that led to the fortress. Once they got Naruto out they would come back here and deal with the Fire Lord himself once and for all.

The end of the corridor was getting closer and they got ready to fight. As they got out of the dark passage they found themselves in a huge room with no windows which was lit with torches that were placed on the walls.

The black sun was floating above the ground and glowed with preternatural red light while the two witches stood on both sides of the sphere. Right below it was a throne and sitting on it was none other than Azula.

"I was expecting you." She smirked, angering Sasuke.

"Let Naruto go!" Aang ordered before Sasuke could say anything.

"Make me!" She dared him. "You know that if anything happens to these ladies you will never get him out again?"

"I will make you gladly." Sasuke hissed and activated his sharingan again to cast Tsykuyomi on the princess. He had not planned to do that yet. Tsukuyomi took a great amount of chakra and the battle had just begun. He also used Susanoo and Amatrasu not long ago but he wanted to get Naruto back at any cost. Once his eyes were back to their normal onyx color he began to pant slightly.

Azula acted as if she was in a tremendous amount of pain from torture which scared the women who didn't understand what was going on.

"If you don't want to end up like her I suggest you let Naruto go." He hissed again. It was a bluff since he knew that if they refused he would not be able to cast Tsukuyomi again but the women complied and released the spell.

Naruto fell on the floor with a loud thud as he was still unconscious and Sasuke ran by his side as the others looked in awe. Kyuubi's red chakra was covering him and yet he looked so peaceful. There was no sign of the killing intent that they sensed the last time this happened.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called his name and after a few moments the sky blue eyes opened to look into onyx ones. Sasuke smiled "You're ok?"

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"In the Capital city. The invasion began and the eclipse will begin any minute."

Getting up Naruto brushed the dirt from his clothes then looked at the princess for a few moments. "Did you use Tsukuyomi on her?" Sasuke noded "We have no time to lose, we must get the Fire Lord but you're in no shape to fight Sasuke." Everyone else was in shock. Sasuke was a very strong fighter. If he couldn't fight then they had a high disadvantage in front of Ozai. "Just stay behind me." Naruto gave Sasuke a warning look until the other nodded in agreement.

Making their way back to the palace they didn't bother to hide at all and fought their way into the throne room where an extremely angry Ozai was giving orders left and right. He stood up at the sight of his uninvited guests and at a raise of his hand the group was surrounded by soldiers.

"Brother, Zuko and the Avatar." He acknowledged them "You think you can stop the war with this petty excuse of an invasion?"

"I will stop you today once and for all. I won't let you destroy the world." Aang said getting in a fighting stance.

"Fool. I have no intention of destroying the world. I want to unite it, to bring peace and order."

"You want to unite the world under your rule?" Aang asked.

"This world needs a leader with a vision of the future and big plans but sometimes great things must be done with an iron fist. I believe in this plan for this was the plan that my grandfather envisioned and my father followed and I will do anything to see it fulfilled."

"Then I'm afraid that we'll have to bring an end to it." Naruto interfered as he began to attack the guards. The red chakra cloak enhanced his senses and speed just like the last time only that this time he was in control. He smiled slightly as he tested his new powers in battle and was more than pleased with the result. Apparently the time that he spent talking with Kyuubi was not wasted since he managed to make the stubborn demon cooperate.

Aang went to fight the Fire Lord himself in a tight battle while the others fought the guards. He tried to calm down in spite of the fact that he felt excited. This battle was crucial and he could not fail. Entering the Avatar State he started to fight more serious, with more power. He felt Rava's power engulf him and his senses became enhanced but at the same time he felt calm and in control. He smiled slightly as he launched a close range attack on Ozai only to see a smirk on the man's face before he felt pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw Ozai holding a dagger that thrust his stomach and fell on the ground.

"Relying only on bending is foolish, Avatar."

Naruto finished his opponent fast. There was no time to lose since Aang was wounded while he was in the Avatar State. If nothing was done than he was going to die for good and there would be no more Avatars to protect the world in the future. He made some hand seals in a hurry and for the first time since the battle began he was grateful that he was trapped in the black sun. In his imprisonment he learned jutsus known only to the Uzumaki and he engulfed Aang in chakra vines to keep him alive as he poured enough chakra from the Kyuubi to heal him. "Naruto, the eclipse will start soon." Sasuke said from beside him.

"I know but Aang can't die here. Stay beside him." Naruto turned to face Ozai with a determined look on his face "I'll be your opponent from now on." Giving Ozai no time to react he attacked with a Kyuubi enhanced speed.

"You truly are a demon." Ozai said dodging attacks "How you survived the black sun for so long is a mystery to me but no ordinary human can do it."

"And what if I am?"

"You should not interfere in human affairs. You can't possibly understand order since order is brought by humans."

"Is that so? By human's order you mean humans enslaving and killing humans? That sounds like chaos to me." With every word Naruto became more motivated to bring an end to this fight and kill the Fire Lord. There seemed to be no hope to make the man understand that his methods were wrong.

"I knew you would not understand."

"I was born human though…" Naruto concluded as he launched a final fatal blow to the Fire Lord as the moon covered the sun entirely.

Their job was over and they should leave the rest to the allied army.

The attack on the Capital was over and the soldiers were celebrating their victory but the Avatar had been hurt and his life was in danger. Zuko took his friends to the room that used to be his when he lived at the palace and Aang was placed on the bed.

"Aang's situation is pretty bad. I used some chakra from Kyuubi to heal him but more than this will hurt him so I'll leave him in your hands Sakura, Katara." They nodded.

"What about the chakra veins?" Sakura asked since she was not familiar with the jutsu.

"It's a jutsu that can be done by an Uzumaki only since our chakra is different. It will keep him alive but it can't heal him." Sakura nodded and began analyzing the wound.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sasuke asked.

"Zuko should be crowned Fire Lord." Iroh said, a smile covering his face as he saw the surprised look his nephew gave him. "Now you can look for your mother, Zuko."

"What about Azula?" Zuko asked.

"She won't be sane again. I used on her my most powerful illusion." Sasuke explained and Zuko felt relieved. The war was finally over.

"What about you?" Toph, who had been listening to the conversation the entire time, interfered.

"We'll go back home, in Konoha." Sasuke explained.

"This world will be safe for now with Zuko to lead the Fire Nation and with Aang as the Avatar." Naruto added.

A week later Aang was feeling better and they all participated at Zuko's coronation. For the first time in a long time they could enjoy themselves and have fun. The mission was finally over.

"Naruto?" Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the night sky after everyone else went to bed after the party.

"Hm?" The blonde didn't drop his eyes from the sky to look at Sasuke who was studying him carefully.

"Do you still think that I hate you?"

Naruto dropped his gaze to look at his feet and a sad expression marred his face "I don't know. Maybe you don't hate me but you don't like me either."

"I don't hate you and I'll do anything to prove it to you. Don't you see there's a bond between us that's greater than anything I've experienced before?"

Blue eyes turned to look into the onyx ones, still pained. "That didn't stop you from leaving."

"I only realized myself after I left but you are the reason I came back. I'm sorry if my actions or behavior made you think that I hate you." Naruto smiled, trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes and for once Sasuke smiled back at him.


End file.
